One Big Happy Family
by Firegambler
Summary: Sixteen years ago Remy and Rogue were told that their baby had beena stillborn. Now, their daughter stumbles back into their lives, and she'sbeing hunted. Can they be a a happy family? Or is fate stacked against them?BAD SUMMARY, GOOD STORY. ROMY!
1. Prologue

_**Okay, here's the main idea. This is after the last episode of X-men Evolution. Remy came and joined the X-men (hints the last images of that episode) and eventually he and Rogue fell in love. I read in a few other Fanfiction stories where Rogue got control of her power because she trusted people. Her power only comes up when she's nervous or threatened. So that's what I'm running with. Obviously she and Remy can touch now and we all know what happens. But, Rogue gets pregnant and this is the outcome of that. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or any of the characters, settings, or lines from it. However, the characters that belong to me are the new ones that no one recognizes. (in this chapter the doctor and the two nurses are mine. Other character will come in later.) This goes for the entire story. **_

_**Prologue**_

Tears streamed silently down the broken woman's face. They had fallen all through the night, and promised to fall through the day as well. The words continued to repeat themselves in her mind, playing over and over again like some sort of sick broken record. _"We're sorry, Miss. Darkholme, the child didn't make it." _Everything in her refused to believe those words. She had seen the baby, _their _baby, _her _baby. She had seen them holding it, heard it cry, saw it's little hands crunch into fists and it's beautiful face scrunch up to scream. It had been alive; she knew it had been alive, and healthy. They had said it was healthy before any of this even began. But now? Now they were telling her it was dead.

Emerald eyes squeezed shut in a futile attempt to stop the tears from poring down her cheeks. It still didn't help. She had lost her child…their child. What was worse, she would never have children again. She had blown their only chance. It was her fault. Her own damn fault. A soft breeze blew into the room as the tan wooden door squeaked open. Katherine Pryde made her way slowly into the room, as if she was walking on eggshells. Each step she took was almost soundless. Without uttering a word she closed the door behind her and moved to the plush chair beside the hospital bed.

"Rogue?" Kitty's voice held a sense of sorrow in it, of hurt that flew through Rogue's body and aided the tears in streaming down her face. She was used to the tears by now, a tear for every second her baby wouldn't live. No since in whipping them away either, they would just continue to come. For a moment, Kitty was silent, waiting for Rogue to answer. When Rogue didn't respond, Kitty tried again.

"Rogue, please talk to me." This time Rogue moved, the paper gown she was in felt odd against the white sheet she was under, but any protection from the cold she felt inside she was grateful for, even if it was only a little bit of help. Rogue couldn't turn to face Kitty yet, but she could at least let her know she was listening.

"Nothin ta talk about." She mumbled and was surprised her voice didn't crack. Kitty closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Rogue, you can't continue sulking like this. I know it's, like, hard but you've got to, like, pull out of it. You're friends need you. Gambit needs you."

That struck a chord in Rogue's heart. Gambit. She could almost see his face now, standing beside her, holding her hand, telling her everything was going to be alright. But everything wasn't all right. Their baby had died. He had lied. His face came to her mind once again, the look that had crept over his features when the doctor had come in with that horribly sad expression on his face. _"Your baby didn't survive. We did everything we could, but…I'm truly sorry." _

It didn't hit Rogue until her tired eyes had turned to Remy. His red on black eyes were wide and unblinking. His body stood rigid, unmoving, as if he wasn't even breathing. Slowly, his eyes had turned to her and she had read the fear, the hurt, and the pain hidden behind them as if she had been reading a book. Without a word he had turned to her and swept her into his arms. That's when it registered. Their baby was dead. She had clung to him then, held to him as if her life was falling away with the sobs that racked her body. But that pain hadn't been enough.

Of course the doctors had made sure everyone knew about the death. The baby was in the morgue, already in a small casket that Rogue couldn't see. She was bed-ridden until further notice, for fear of not only her health but her sanity as well. At first Remy never left her side. No one came into the room, save the doctors and nurses. No one spoke. Not even Remy and Rogue. At some point Remy had asked the doctor if Rogue was going to be alright, apparently fearful for her. The doctor had sighed and shook his head slowly. Rogue was surprised how little she cared. His words hit hard, but nothing would ever hit her as hard as she had already been hit.

"_There were complications during the birth. I'm afraid you aren't going to be able to produce any more children."_ It was amazing how emotionless those words seemed to be. How emotionless Rogue seemed to be. It hit Remy hard and he had sunk back into his chair. Neither had said a word since. At some point Remy had left, not being able to see Rogue like this anymore. It had been a week since he spent more than two minutes at a time in her room. He came in, left flowers, kissed her cheek, asked if she was alright and when she didn't answer, which she never did, he would kiss her forehead and leave. Where he went she never knew…the emotionless part of her didn't care.

"Rogue?" Kitty brought her back to this time…two weeks after the death of their child. Neither Remy nor Rogue had gone to the funeral. Remy had come into the room long enough for their daily ritual, and he had smelled strongly of alcohol. After the funeral, people began to get brave and enter her room. She didn't speak to anyone, except Kitty. Kitty had always been her friend and the two times Rogue had ignored her had hurt her to the point of her screaming at Rogue to snap out of it. She was the only one to get a response from Rogue.

"Rogue, like come on." Rogue sighed and rolled over so she could face Kitty. It had been two weeks since Rogue had looked in a mirror. She had no clue what she looked like but from the wide-eyed gasp she got from Kitty she assumed it wasn't good. After a moment Kitty gained control of her features and said, "Um...they're releasing you today. Mr. McCoy and the Professor are here to take you home." She looked away for a moment and then grinned, "So is, like, half the institute. Although, I think you could probably come back with me to the brotherhood's mansion…if you wanted to." Kitty had moved in with the brotherhood a while ago. Approximately a year ago, when her son, Alec, who's father was Lance, was born.

Rogue didn't smile. It made her heart feel a little better but it still hurt to show any emotion. How could she when she had killed her baby? "Rogue, you can't, like, stay like this forever. Now get up and, like, get dressed."

Rogue was slow to comply, but she did eventually manage to slide out of bed. After a few moments of struggling with her clothes she slipped into an old pair of jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. Her body was week from not moving for two weaks and from the emotional strain, but she'd be damned if she was going let anyone see that.

Together, Kitty and Rogue wobbled out into the lobby, Kitty holding onto Rogue tightly. It was weird being out of that hospital room. The room had become so familiar to her that she almost couldn't believe there was a place outside that room. But there was, and she was going to have to re-enter it.

Just as Kitty had said, half the mansion was sitting in the Lobby. Without a word Logan stood from where he sat, walked toward the two girls and sweept Rogue into his arms. He carried her bridal style past everyone and toward the elevator that was being held open for them. She caught sight of Bobby, holding Jubilee close to him, and a pregnant Storm standing silently beside a very blue Hank. Had he always been that blue? The Professor was waiting for them inside the elevator, looking just the way he always had.

She barely made out the hurt voice of Jean as she whispered something to a statue like Scott. Her brother was the only one to step toward her but one growl from Logan had Kurt backing up again. Logan knew she didn't need this. She was sure once they got back to the mansion everyone would start with the questions. They were going to walk on eggshells around her again. Just like they had after the Apocalypse incident. It was hard to believe that that had only been a year ago. She was what? Seventeen then.

Time had flown by once Gambit had joined the X-men. She had learned to touch, thanks to an always present Gambit and always diligent Professor. Only when she felt threatened did her powers flare. She was too emotionless to feel threatened now. Gambit had been the first person she had touched. His eyes had sparkled and without so much as a word he had pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard. They had spent the night together, and a month later had discovered their little miracle. Pregnant at eighteen.

That miracle was gone now. Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall anymore. No more tears. The elevator rose slowly to the top floor of the hospital, to what Rogue assumed was the X-Jet. They stepped inside the jet and Rogue was greeted with the black walls of the Blackbird. Kurt ported into the Jet, along with Scott, Jean and Storm. Xavier stayed toward the back of the jet with Logan and Rogue, who was looking out the window.

"Rogue, there aren't any words anyone can say that will ease your pain." Xavier began and Rogue nodded. "I wish there were," he added and she nodded again. "I want you to know that we are all here for you, Rogue. Everyone."

Her eyes traveled the length of the X-Jet to her closest friends and once again her heart loosened a little. Then something dawned on her. She cleared her throat and whispered, "Where's Remy."

The silence that filled the hull of the X-Jet scared Rogue more than anything any of them could have said. Not even Xavier answered her for a long moment. Everyone looked away from her when she tried to make eye-contact with someone. Her heart sped up and she turned desperate eyes to Logan.

"Where's Remy?" she repeated.

Logan looked at the ground and slowly mumbled the words, "He's gone, Darlin."

Before any of this had happened Rogue may have cried, screamed, or even fainted. But the only thing that came out of her mouth was a very silent, "Oh." Logan glanced up at her but she turned back to the window. Emotionless, yes, that was the word. "When?"

"Yesterday." Xavier answered for Logan. Rogue missed the silent Thanks Logan gave Charles. "He left you a note, in your room. No one has touched it."

Rogue was silent the remainer of the trip. Once the jet pulled into the hanger everyone filed out in silence. A soft hand on Rogue's wrist caused her to pause on her way out and she turned to look at Charles.

"Rogue, about the baby…" Rogue didn't let him finish. For the first time since the Doctor came in she voiced the words she had been thinking all along.

"My baby's not dead, Professor." She whispered. Pain flashed in his eyes, pain and concern. "I know it's alive. And I'm gona find it."

"Rogue, you don't even know the sex of your baby. Remember, you didn't want to know."

Rogue shook her head, determined. "I'll find it." she repeated. Logan and Charles shared the same look, but even Logan couldn't argue with her. Her mind was set. Her baby was alive, and she wouldn't rest until she found it. Logan shook his head sadly as he escorted Rogue back to her room. The room hadn't been touched, yet Remy's things were gone. She tried to ignore that. He would come back. After she found their baby he would come back. She had to believe that.

Her hand caressed the white envelope on her dresser with care and she slowly picked it up and opened it.

**Chere, **

**Everything in me tells me I'm doing the wrong thing. That I should stay and fight this through with you. But I can't. It just hurts too much. And no amount of liquor with Logan is ever going to take that way. I need to be alone, to think, to get away. Je suis si désolé, bébé, for everything. But there was nothing I could do. Please don't blame yourself for this, Chere. I promise I'll come home. I just don't know when. Please forgive me. **

**Je suis si désolé. **

**Remy LeBeau **

She took two deep breaths and folded the letter back together. Her emerald eyes traveled to the mirror in front of her and she gasped. Her face was pale, her hair a knotted matted mess, and her eyes sunken into her skull. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pulled out a notebook. Remy would be back. His letter promised that. She had until he came home to find their baby. And she would find it. Even if it took her the rest of her life.

Back at the hospital

A very lean nurse leaned sadly against the wall to the room that had just been vacated. She and her partner scanned the room one last time, making sure it was spotless for the next patient they had. The thin nurse turned to the black one and in a hushed voice whispered, "Liz, the woman knows."

Liz shut the door to the room and spun on the other nurse. "I didn't tell her." Her eyes narrowed and she added, "Amanda, you know what happens if you spill the beans." Amanda glared at the other woman.

"I didn't tell her either. But I can't help not wanting to. I mean, we saw Doctor Sanders give the baby to that man. I know we had to pronounce it dead but, Liz, don't you feel sorry for them. That poor girl. I don't think she'll ever recover from it. And what's to happen to that baby?"

"I don't know. Maybe it will go to an orphanage. I bet Doctor Sanders made some money off of it. It's too late to do anything about it now, Amanda. Stop worrying about that baby and its mother and start worrying about what will happen to us if Doctor Sanders finds out we saw him." Amanda shuttered at that idea and together the two nurses left the hospital. Amanda wondered for a moment if she should tell Liz what she had done. It had been the right thing to do…hadn't it? The baby wouldn't know who had given her the locket.

Amanda had noticed the locket on top of a pile of gifts and knowing Doctor Sanders's reputation had locked it around the baby's neck before she had handed it to him. Who knew what was on that locket, but maybe, just maybe, the baby would find its way home. She nodded to herself; it had definitely been the right thing to do.

_**Okay, I know this was so melodramatic but I had to make it that way. Sorry about Remy leaving her guys but it had to be done. He's emotional and it kinda goes with his character. (Note the kinda). Anyway things will get better from here. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm going to try to add a chapter every day, but if I don't get any reviews I won't add a chapter. Sorry but that's the way I work. Flames welcome as long as they are helpful. If you hate my work tell me why, not just that you hate it. Tell me what you think. Please Review! **_


	2. Chapter one

_**Okay guys, this chapter is going to be a song fic simply because I love this song. Don't worry it will go with the story, I promise. **_

**_Special thanks to: roguishcharm, allyg1990, UltimateGammy91, gambitfan85, cooltangarine, SouthernLoner, b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc., for reviewing! _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'I wonder' by Kelly Pickler. I think she does…not sure how that works, but I don't own it. **_

_**Chapter one**_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Florida. The wind blew through the streets of the tranquil neighborhood just enough to keep it from getting too hot. Florida was known for its dry, humid air but it was days like these, when there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the wind blew the grass just so, that Sky found herself loving Florida even more. The only downside to Florida weather was, in about three hours or so, the sky would open up and it would ran cats and dogs for the next few hours, and then disappear as if it had never come.

Because of that fact, Sky took the peaceful moment as her only opportunity to work on the one thing she truly loved with all her heart. Currently Sky, along with her best friend Nick, were in the back of his house under a carport that substituted for her garage. Inside the carport, with its flapping walls, was Sky's pride and joy. A 2003, Honda CBR600RR, super sport bike. True, the Honda CBR600RR was typically made for racing and racing only, but the look of the bike had simply captivated Sky, causing her and Nick to buy the bike and spend all of their extra time and money into making it street worthy. Today would be the first test drive on the road.

The breeze blew through Sky's long chestnut colored hair as she squatted in front of her bike, examining every inch of it with her keen, expert, emerald eyes. Slender hands stroked the red polish of the Honda with affection as she traced the black ink of the words _The Gambler. _Without even glancing back at her best friend she straightened and moved to straddle her bike.

"Aren't ya gona change?" Nick Celeb moved quickly to grab the black handle bars of the bike so Sky couldn't go anywhere. Sky leaned back and took in all of her best friend. Today, he was wearing tattered jeans that had the knees ripped out and oil stains on them. What was left of his white tank top also was covered in stains and showed off a little too much muscle for Nick's mother's taste. To Sky, Nick was only a best friend, but that didn't mean she didn't see the look the other girls were constantly giving him.

Nick was hot, cowboy in boots and a cowboy hat hot, with short black hair, tan skin, and baby blue eyes. But to Sky, he was just another boy. Someone that liked bikes as much as she did. And simply a really good friend.

Frowning she glanced down at her outfit. Currently, she was wearing a tight white mid-drift with a pair of low-riding jeans over brown flip flops. "I'm not wearing all of the gear." She grumbled after climbing off _The Gambler. _Nick nodded gratefully and retrieved the red helmet from its perch on a hook. Sky slid into the black motocross boots Nick had made her buy, slipped the matching gloves on and waited while he fastened the helmet. She pulled the black visor down and nodded to him. He sighed and without a word helped her onto the bike.

Before Sky new it she was flying down Nick's driveway and heading for the interstate. She wasn't sure where she was going yet but the wind rushing around her; the roar of _The Gambler _under her and the rush of the speed she was going propelled her down the road. Everything flashed by her as she weaved in and out of traffic, not caring if a cop saw her or not. The adrenaline rush was amazing! She yelled in glee as she sped down the interstate. But her fun soon wore out when she saw the exit sign for the town closest to where she lived. Sighing she pulled off the interstate, flying down the access ramp, and turned the bike toward home.

Just as she suspected Nick was waiting for her at her house, his black pickup parked in front of her driveway. The detached garage was opened, and she was sure Nick would be sitting on one of the shelves inside, waiting for her to pull up. Reluctantly she pulled into the detached garage and turned the bike off.

"What a rush!" She cried as she pulled her helmet off and tossed it to Nick. He caught it one handed and waited for her to put the kick stand down and climb off the bike.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He was grinning from ear to ear and she could almost hear the next words before they came out of his mouth. "When are we gona race them?" By _them, _he was referring to _The Gambler _and Nick's own street bike _The Blaze. _Honestly, Sky thought her name was more original but she had to give _The Blaze _its credit. In all the races Nick had been in, if he hadn't won he had come in second. _The Blaze _was fast, and Sky couldn't wait to take Nick's ego down a few notches.

Out of the corner of her eye Sky noticed the black sedan pulling into their driveway. "Great" she muttered and hit the switch for the garage door. Nick raised his eyebrows but chose not to say anything until they were sealed in the garage.

"Parent's home?" he asked switching on the light and moving toward the couch and television they had put in the garage. Sky only nodded and plopped onto the couch with him. It was ratty, which was to be expected since it was in a garage. The television flipped on and the sports channel played loud and clear.

"I don't know why you hate them." Nick began but Sky cut him off.

"Don't ask Nick." Nick sighed. "Look, they aren't even my real parents. What does it matter if I hate them or not?"

Nick had no reply to that. He and Sky had both always known she was adopted. Her parents hadn't really kept that from her. Instead they constantly reminded her that her real parents hadn't even wanted her. Sometimes, Sky believed them.

_**Sometimes I think about you. **_

Unconsciously her mind wandered to the images she had created in her head. As always her slender fingers found their way to the locket that was wrapped around her neck, and always had been. She twirled the gold heart-shaped locket in her fingers slowly as her mind wandered to a different time. She knew she had parents, both of which were still alive. She had been told that they didn't want her and had given her up for adoption as soon as she was born. What kind of a parent would do that to a child? Something in her wanted to believe that maybe, somehow, her parents had wanted her. That always made it better, to think that maybe, somewhere in the world, her parents really missed her, and wanted her back, and regretted giving her up for adoption.

_**Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinkin' 'bout me. **_

She twirled the locket in her fingers, the content of which she had memorized as a small child. Inside the locket were the words, _Put your hand over your heart, think of me, and know, you are never alone._ Often she wondered who had given the locket to her. Perhaps one of her parents who never wanted her to feel alone. Surely someone that had thought up those words and had instructed her to think of them when she was afraid or felt alone, would have loved her, and wanted to be there for her. But then why had they given her up? Sometimes, when she was alone, she would imagine meeting her parents. She would imagine what they looked like, and how they would respond when she told them she was their daughter.

_**And would you even recognize, the woman that your little girl has grown up to be **_

Most of the time, when she dreamed about her real parents finding her, or about her finding her real parents, their faces were always in mist. The only image she had to go by was her own. She imagines that her mother had her eyes, or maybe her father did. She had their hair. She must look like them; surely there would be a way for them to see who she was. That she was there's. If she could only find them.

'_**Cause I look in the mirror, and all I see, are your 'green' eyes lookin' back at me, They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all. **_

Nick was usually used to Sky growing quiet in thought. She did it often, thinking about her real parents and he had long since stopped asking her what she was thinking about. He could just tell. After a while of silence, in which he watched the football game, he finally rose, stretched and kissed Sky's forehead. "See ya in the morning." He mumbled and she nodded and waved to him as he left.

Her eyes traveled to the screen and without a word she flipped through the channels. Her flipping paused on a _Lifetime _movie. A mother was gently combing her little daughter's hair, braiding it as she went alone and teaching the daughter a tune. Tears came to Sky's eyes but she quickly forced them down. That wouldn't matter. It didn't matter_. Don't think about your mother_.

_**I think about how it ain't fair, that you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do. **_

Against her better judgment she left the channel on and watched the mother and daughter. Apparently the mother had cancer, was in love with a guy who didn't know, and was trying everything to make sure he liked her daughter enough to raise her after the mother died. She watched as the mother and daughter played on the beach, running into the waves and squealing in delight when the water crashed into them.

_**You weren't around to cheer me on…like mother's do. **_

In anger she flipped the screen off and threw the remote onto the couch. Frustrated she turned to her bike and picked up a rag, wetting it in the sink under the window. She began washing the bike, simply to get her mind off things. She didn't want to think about them today. Especially because it was her birthday. She was sixteen years old today, and no one knew. She never told anyone, not even Nick when her birthday was, and her adopted parents didn't even care. She had been their pride and joy when they thought they couldn't have a child of their own. But when they did, she became just another mouth to feed.

_**Did you think I didn't need you here, to hold my hand, to dry my tears, Did you even miss me through the years at all? **_

Taking a deep breath she finished cleaning the bike and slipped back into her gear. Backing out of the garage, she pelted down the driveway and out of the subdivision. Maybe the local teen club was open tonight, or maybe she could slip into a bar. She needed some alcohol. With a twisted sense of pity she began humming a song that slipped into her head.

The Blue Café: Local Teen Night Club

The music from the club greeted Sky before she had even parked her motorcycle. The loud base of the fast paced song that was currently playing caused the ground to vibrate under her boots as she walked toward the door. Thankfully she kept her wallet in her back-pocket like most guys do instead of carrying around a purse. The bouncer at the door checked her ID and then waved her, along with three other people behind her, inside.

The Blue Café was appropriately named because the inside of the large club was completely blue. It was weird how the dark blue walls reflected the swirling colors of the disco balls hanging from the ceiling. The music was loud enough to burst any normal human's eardrums out, and after only being in the club for a few minutes Sky already felt like she had a headache. Cheers went up around her as the DJ played a song everyone recognized…everyone but Sky. But then again, she didn't care. Her main goal tonight was to drown out the world in the loud music and swaying bodies.

She maneuvered with little difficulty through the crowd of teenagers, managing to only get groped twice. Once she made it through the crowd she managed to locate an empty stool up at the bar. Most teen clubs didn't provide alcohol, but The Blue Café was different. By teen, they meant anyone from sixteen two twenty four. Therefore there was alcohol. But only if you knew the right words to get it. The bartender turned a curious eye toward Sky and grinned.

"Can I help you, honey?" Sky smiled flirtatiously, earning the bartenders complete attention as he turned to face her.

"Anything mixed." She replied politely, adding seduction into her voice.

"How old are you?" he asked, probably not really caring what the answer was. She smirked back, licked her lips and leaned forward to whisper, "old enough" in his ear. He grinned and fixed her a Margarita. She thanked him and was saved from having to flirt anymore by more people coming to the bar. She sipped the alcoholic beverage. It didn't really surprise her that the bartender had given in so easily. Most people did with her. She called it her 'superficial charm.' Supernatural charm was a better term for it. She had always had a charming affect on people. It seemed they were generally attracted to her. But her attitude kept any wana be friends, save Nick, or wana be boyfriends at bay.

Sighing she continued sipping her drink, saving the flavor. For a brief moment her eyes shifted to the large mirror above the bar that reflected the dancing bodies behind her. She was about to look away when a man caught her eye. Tight black shirt, large muscles, tight jeans, looked drunk. He was walking up behind her and already giving her more than a once over.

_Ignore him. _She chimed happily into her head and sipped the drink. Without a word the man sat on the bar seat beside her and ordered a beer. "And another of what ever the missy is drinking."

The bartender rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when Sky softly said, "No thank you."

Bartender and drunk both turned to look at her. "You turning down a drink from me?" the man asked and she simply nodded, finishing off the rest of her drink. She rose and mumbled, "Scuse me" but his hand shot out and caught her wrist. He glared at the bartender who huffed and turned away from the scene. _Great. _

"What's your hurry?" the man asked. She didn't even look at him, not really threatened.

"Let go." Her voice was low, but she was sure he heard the menace behind it. He laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"I just wana talk…for now." She rolled her eyes and tried to pull away. His grip tightened.

"Don't be like that." he tried but now she was angry.

"I said let go."

"I don't think you're in any position to be ordering anyone around, sugar." She turned toward him and smiled sweetly.

"Your right." She said nodding and moved toward him only to lift her fist and connect it with the side of his face.

He let go of her and she turned away, walking through the crowd. She almost made it to until he grabbed her hair.

"Where are you going, Bitch?" She fought but he twisted her hair around his fist.

"Let go!" she screamed, but not loud enough for anyone to hear above the music. He pulled her back against him and kissed her neck. His hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and began pulling her toward a back door. In a panic she realized what he intended and without another thought did the only thing she could think of to do. She closed her eyes and pictured the bar she had just been at. In the blink of an eye she was gone, no longer being held by the man.

She opened her eyes and smiled to herself when the bartender yelped.

"Mutant!" he cried and she backed away from him. Great, mutant haters. The cry echoed around her as everyone began turning their attention toward the bar. Wide-eyed Sky closed her eyes again, this time picturing her bike. Just like the last time she felt her body slip through space, as if she were slipping through waves into the ocean. She opened her eyes and gasped, breathing in the night air that now surrounded her.

Slowly she calmed her shaking nerves and swung onto her bike. It would be better for her to leave before any of the mutant haters left the club to find her. She slid her helmet back on and kicked _The Gambler _to life before peeling out of the parking lot. She wasn't sure if she should be driving the bike with the alcohol she had consumed, but she had to get home someway, and she wasn't leaving _The Gambler _behind. She cursed to herself as she hit the interstate and followed it home. Through clenched jaws she mumbled, "Happy Birthday dear Sky, Happy Birthday to you."

_**Okay, I know it's short but I just wanted you to get a glimpse of her life before I threw you back into Rogue's life. I'll explain her powers in full later but it's kinda like Kurt, Rogue and Cerebro mixed together. Oh and the charming thing is just something she picked up from Remy, I kinda made his empathy genetic. Hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the melodrama. Review! **_


	3. Chapter two

**Omg! Special thanks to the following for reviewing: **

**Wiccamage(I'll explain the powers later) **

**SouthernLoner, (Glad you like it!)**

**b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc (Yes, I have read Mathew.)**

**Baka Pocky (Please don't send rabid turtles. I heard they bite.) **

**gambitfan85 (Glad you are enjoying it)**

**UltimateGammy91**** (Thanks for the review!) **

**Proud to be an X-Nerd 2216** **(Please don't hate me for this chapter! He hasn't come back. But he makes up for it. Most guys do.) **

**allyg1990**** (Thanks for the compliment and the review!) **

**Okay people now here's chapter two! **

_**Chapter two **_

Sixteen years of searching and still Rogue hadn't found anything that would lead her to believe her child was alive. Yet, Rogue refused to give up. Perhaps it was from pity, or from concern for her mental health, but Xavier had extended his offer to Rogue, allowing her to stay in the house for as long as she wanted…which may very well be until she died. Over the course of the last sixteen years Rogue had fallen into a pattern. Every morning at five she rose for Danger Room training with Logan. At six they would leave the Danger room to shower and eat breakfast. That's when the hunt began. Around eight she would wait outside Cerebro while Xavier searched for any signs of another life being that may share Rogue's DNA. Every morning he would come out and shake his head. He had long sense stopped telling her not to give up hope. He had given up himself. But no one would ever let Rogue see that.

Most of the rest of the day Rogue spent in the Danger Room training the new recruits with Logan, and then she, along with Hank, would search the libraries and the internet for anything on cases similar to her own. She believed the doctor had sold her baby on the black market. When Hank researched her theory, they were both surprised at the number of doctors in jail for committing that exact crime. None of the names registered with either Hank or Rogue, but neither gave up. Currently there was a list sitting on the table of about two thousand names, all doctors that had been in jail for selling babies on the black market, or suspected of selling babies. But none of the names registered with the names of the Doctors that worked in the hospital on that day. Even Hank was beginning to give up. It was a lost cause.

Emotionally, Rogue seemed well. Often she would hum to herself; often she would share snappy comebacks with Bobby, or shop with Jean and Jubilee. She baby sat often for Jean and Scott when they had their first child Susan, with her long red hair and green eyes. To everyone, she was the same Rogue that they all knew and loved before any of it had happened. But there were times someone would pass her door at night and hear her soft sobs. No one asked her why she cried, and there was a silent rule that all occupants of the school knew, young or old. The silent rule was no one, under any circumstances mentioned the baby, the incident, or Remy.

Life without Remy was hard on Rogue, especially since he never called or wrote or anything. It was as if she had lost both the baby and Remy on that day. But no one mentioned that, and Rogue tried as hard as she could to forget it. Life went on.

Today was the same as any other day. Logan met her in the Danger room, and their session began. At first, Logan and Rogue stared at each other. For a long moment the metal room didn't change to a different habitat like it was supposed to. Rogue glanced at Logan and noticed how he shifted from foot to foot. Something was wrong. She could tell. By now, Logan would be pounding her into the ground, or vice versa.

That's when the room changed. Buildings shot up on either side of Rogue and cars and people materialized out of thin air. Streamers flew over her head and loud music rang through the alleys. It all seemed familiar to Rogue. Almost too familiar. She moved out of the alley she was in and gasped. A large parade of people were passing by, dressed in all sorts of masks and hanging from large floats.

Rogue didn't move for a few moments as she tried to calm her heart. She knew where she was. She was in the heart of Louisiana. In New Orleans. During Marti Gras. She recognized the restaurant and cursed. "This isn't funny, Logan!" she screamed. She knew he could hear her. But he still didn't turn the simulation off.

The door behind her to the restaurant opened and she didn't dare turn around. Two arms snaked around her and pulled her back against a firm chest. A warm, thickly accented voice whispered, "Bonjour, chere."

Rogue spun. This couldn't be happening. There Remy stood, dressed in his dark brown duster and his black uniform under that. He pulled out a deck of cards and, leaning back against the wall, began shuffling them.

"How ya been?" he asked. She didn't answer. This was a hologram. Only a hologram.

"Logan!" she screamed but there was no answer. She turned back to the holographic Remy…no Gambit; she wouldn't call him Remy anymore, and whispered, "What do you want?"

"You chere. I've always wanted you."

"You left." She accused. Her fists came up and Gambit frowned.

"Oh, why ya gotta be dat way, cher?"

"I'm not your dear." She hissed and launched herself at him.

"You left!" she screamed just as her fist connected with the wall. He had stepped out of the way just at the last minute and was now right beside her.

"Yes I did. But could ya blame moi?" She recoiled and then swung, connecting with his jaw. He flew back into the wall and she was on him in an instant.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled and pounded his face. Everything in her screamed at him, every emotion she had held in for sixteen years flew into her hands and guided them to his face.

"Stop!" he cried but she ignored it. Then suddenly her fist connected with the metal floor of the danger room. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at Logan who was walking slowly, cautiously, toward her. She stayed where she was, but instead of crouching she let her knees fall to the ground in a more comfortable position.

"Why?" she whispered as Logan crouched down in front of her.

"Because for sixteen years you've been knocking the shit out of me, when you've really wanted to knock the shit out of Gumbo. I thought it might make you feel better to knock him around a bit."

Without a word she cradled her left wrist close to her body. She probably broke it when she punched the floor. That's not holographic. Logan watched her for a moment and then asked, "You alright, stripes?"

She got to her feet slowly and then glared at him. "I'm fine. But I've got things to do." She shoved past him, using her good hand, and headed toward her room. A quick shower would make her feel better. And then she would have Charles search the computers for her again. Maybe, just maybe she'd have some luck today.

She didn't bother smiling at anyone she passed in the hall. Most of them were strangers to her. Faces she had seen during training room sessions and nothing else. Storm caught her arm just as Rogue reached for her door knob and brought Rogue out of her trance.

"Child, are you alright?" she asked. Rogue glared at her.

"No, actually. Your husband probably broke my hand." Storm frowned but released Rogue's arm.

"I'll speak with him." She mumbled and walked away. Rogue sighed and opened her arm. She resisted the urge to slam it shut and closed it softly behind her.

"Do you have any idea how long I've, like, been waiting for you?"

Rogue nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to face the bed that had once belonged to Katherine Pryde to see none other than Katherine Pryde sitting on it. Her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail, just like always, although now she wore a long sleeved Tommy Hilfiger shirt over dark blue jeans. She grinned at Rogue and then frowned when she noticed the swollen wrist.

"You should let Hank see that." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ya well if Hank sees you, you and that husband of yours are toast."

It was Kitty's turn to roll her eyes.

"You know, Lance isn't that bad. You ought to give him a chance. He is my husband after all."

Rogue sighed and headed toward the shower. "I know. I'll think about it. You have ta take into consideration that he did steal my best friend."

Kitty followed Rogue and sat against the door while her friend showered.

"I was wondering if you had seen Alec today. He wasn't in bed when I went to check on him and Lance said he hadn't seen him all day."

"He's probably out causin trouble somewhere…wonder who he gets that from."

Kitty sighed. "Could you, like, try to be nice?" she asked.

No reply.

She banged her hand against the door. After a couple of more minutes Rogue swung the door open and headed into her closet.

"What's eatin you?" Kitty asked and Rogue stopped mid stride.

"Logan actually."

"What's he done now?"

Rogue walked into her closet and began searching for something to wear.

"He set up a new simulation for me. I was in New Orleans." Rogue didn't have to say anything else. Kitty knew exactly what that meant.

"Did you, like, hit him once for me?"

Rogue didn't respond. After she dressed she reappeared and in a softer voice whispered, "I hit him a lot, Kitty."

Neither said a word for another minute. But before either could get the chance Xavier's voice echoed in their heads. _'X-men, I'm tracking a young mutant who has just activated her powers. She's in Florida. Meet me in the briefing room in ten minutes.'_

Rogue sighed and Kitty rose.

"Guess I gotta go. X-men are calling."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "So over that" she mumbled and hugged Rogue.

"You could come, ya know."

Kitty shook her head. "I better go find the trouble maker. You know how they can be at eighteen. I bet he's got, like, half the town after him by now. I'll, like, catch ya latter though, right?"

Rogue nodded. "Definitely."

_**Florida? I wonder what new mutant could be in Florida. Read to find out! Oh and hope you enjoy! Review! **_


	4. Chapter three

_**Special thanks to the following for reviewing! **_

_**Wiccamage (Thanks for the support and the review!)**_

_**roguishcharm (He'll have good reasons. Maybe. Thanks for the review!) **_

_**UltimateGammy91 (We'll just have to see how the story turns out. But you will see him.) **_

_**gambitfan85 (Thanks for the review. Hope I cleared things up for you.) **_

_**Southernloner (Yeah, a lot of people are having problems reviewing. I don't know why. Maybe will fix it soon.) **_

_**On to the next chapter! Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter three. **_

Every light in Sky's home was off. She was apparently alone. Slowly she eased her bike into the garage and pulled her gear off. She didn't need the stupid gear anyway. With a quick glance over her shoulder she closed the garage door behind her and headed toward the house. She paused outside the front door, with her hand extended toward the door knob. Something was wrong.

She shrugged it off and without hesitation this time opened her front door. The first thing she noticed was her parents sitting on the couch facing the door. Fear clenched her heart as her eyes adjusted to the light and her emerald eyes found the men nestled into the dark corners of her living room.

Wide-eyed she turned to her foster parents. "What have you done?" she whispered. Her mother was the first to speak.

"Honey, I think it would be best if you went with these men. They say they have doctors that can help you."

Sky took a step back but was cut off by a man dressed in a black uniform. She didn't recognize the symbol on the shoulder, the large white FOH, but the gun in his hand rang clear in her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"It's the only way" her father was saying…no not her father. Her father was out there somewhere. A mutant like her. He would help her. If only she could get to him.

"You never loved me." She whispered.

"That's not true." Her mother said. No sooner had she spoken did Sky feel an elbow connect with the back of her head. She tumbled to the floor and her vision darkened.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her."

"If she won't come with us she's a criminal. Criminal's must be punished."

_Criminal? _She wasn't a criminal. But if this was the law maybe she should be. She closed her eyes tightly and pictured her garage in her head. She saw her motorcycle; all the protective gear Nick had bought her, everything. Without warning she disappeared.

When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of her bike. She leapt on it, only just remembering to grab her helmet, and then pressed the button to the garage. She was baking out and heading toward the entrance to the estate when she heard the sirens. The police! What kind of sick twisted reality was this?

Well if she was running from the law, she was going to give them something to chaise. She pointed her bike toward the interstate and let it fly, not glancing at the speedometer once. What did she care if she was breaking the law now? If they caught her, they would experiment on her until they could find a cure. She didn't need a cure. Her gift was the only thing she had to remind her of her real parents. She'd be damned if she was going to let them take it.

She had no idea where she was heading, but one thing was for sure, she wasn't stopping until she couldn't hear the sirens anymore. She just hoped _the Gambler_ could make it.

The X-Jet

"I don't see why I had to come." Rogue complained, leaning back in her seat. Logan sat beside her, grinning from ear to ear like an idiot. Apparently he was enjoying her suffering.

"It wouldn't be the same if you didn't come, Aunt Rogue."

Luke sat in front of Logan and Rogue. Luke was Storm and Logan's child. He was sixteen, and full of himself. It was quite amazing how he had, in a way, inherited Storm's power. Without all of the technical terms, he shot lightening out of his fingers. He had his mother's dark skin, with Logan's brown hair and matching eyes. He was built like Logan, but sweet and calm like his mother. Rogue called it poetic justice.

At the moment, however, she called it minor annoyance.

"Don't fret, Darlin. It will be over before ya know it. Besides, what's one more teenager?"

Rogue groaned. According to Charles the new mutant was female, sixteen, and apparently running from the law. The last place he had tracked her was somewhere outside of Georgia. Any closer to Louisiana though and Rogue was going to call it quits. Nothing, on Earth or in Heaven, could get her to go back to Louisiana. The team would just have to go without her. For now, their mission objective was to track down the rogue mutant and convince her to come with them back to the institute, promising to clear her name hopefully.

Kurt sat in front of Rogue, his blue tail curling and uncurling in anticipation. Scott and Storm manned the ship in the front, both making adjustments each time Xavier rang in their heads. He was back in the mansion, keeping track of the girl. Beast had stayed with him. In Jean's place was her daughter Susan, with her long red hair and green eyes. She was currently filing a nail. At one point she pointed the nail toward Kurt's tail and fired a red blast from it. Kurt yelped and glared at Susan before sighing and mumbling something about kids being kids.

"Scott, tell your brat to quit!" Rogue called up but Scott simply replied, "Susan," in a stern voice. Rogue shook her head. If her sixteen year old daughter had done that, Rogue would have smacked her. At least she thought she might have smacked her. If it was a girl. She didn't know. Now she wished she and Remy had peeked, just once, to see what the sex of the baby had been. Maybe that would have helped.

Bobby sat behind Rogue, the years only adding a mustache to his boyish features. Beside him sat Jubilee who was constantly on the phone with Jean. "Are you sure Andrew's okay?" she asked. Bobby finally snatched the phone from her and closed it.

"He's fine, Honey. He's not two anymore."

"Four isn't that much of a difference, Bobby."

Logan chuckled and Rogue stared out the window. Jamie and Tabitha had left three years ago, after Evan had died in a car crash on his way to see his girlfriend, Tabitha. Roberto and Amara were on and off, depending on when John was in town. On when he was gone, off when he was home. Often Rogue felt sorry for Roberto, but he never seemed to mind, swearing he'd win her heart one day.

As for the brotherhood, they rarely heard from Mystique anymore. Kitty and Lance ran it for the most part. Blob and Toad still lived there, and were still single. Rogue was beginning to think they'd never find a girl that liked them, although Wanda put up with them enough. She was currently dating a man by the name of Warren Worthington. At the moment, Nick Furry was also living with the brotherhood, much to Lance's dismay. If the seven of them weren't enough, John had joined their little group, staying with them when he was in town. For the most part he spent a lot of his time in Australia, although lately he showed up more often than not.

Quicksilver and Magneto had long disappeared, although the X-men were always waiting for their return. Colossus joined the Brotherhood as well, once the acolytes broke up. Surprisingly, he had his eye set on Wolfsbane. Rahne, however, was attempting to simply shrug off what she was calling a crush, even though she blushed when you mentioned Piotr.

There were many new students, and Charles was forever sending them out after another mutant. But for the most part, the originals were the only ones who stayed. Many mutants came and went, but the X-men, were forever one.

_"X-men, I've got some information on the girl your after. Her name is Sky Ellers. She lived with her foster parents in Florida all her life. Apparently her foster parents don't approve of mutants. They have the law after her for stealing a motorcycle. She'll go to jail for Grand Theft Auto. Currently, I've located her in Atlanta, Georgia. I'm sending you the location of the hotel she's in. Be careful, X-men, she's going to be jumpy." _

As one, the X-men nodded, and then continued their conversations. Rogue's eyes searched the ground below her. "Poor girl," she whispered and Logan glanced at her.

"What's eatin ya, stripes?" he asked quietly, making sure none of the others heard him.

"It's just…you don't think…" Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Don't ask me a question you ain't gona like the answer to, darlin." She sighed.

"I was just thinking." She mumbled and he huffed.

"Well don't."

Atlanta Georgia

It was late. Emerald green eyes searched the area around her as Sky hurried into the grocery store. Grocery shopping was not a good idea at the moment, but she had to live off of something. She had only been at the hotel for two days, and she knew that authorities would find her soon. So she had decided to check out early. Her eyes searched the grocery store slowly as she walked down the isles. She needed food that didn't need to be frozen or heated.

Three bags of chips, a litter of soda, and a deli plate of sandwiches was all she found. She paid for it quickly with the rest of her money and piled the bags onto _The Gambler. _Once she was sure everything was secure she headed out, not quite sure where she was going.

It was eleven before she finally gave up. She didn't have any money so she definitely wasn't staying at a hotel, and she was about to run out of gas. Her eyes caught sight of a catholic church and she made for that. As if her night couldn't get any worse, the sky decided to open up and began to pour. She cursed everything she could think of and then repented for cursing on holy ground.

Slowly she pulled into the church parking lot and killed the engine. "Forgive me for what I do," she muttered as she pushed her bike up onto the porch of the church. It was a small church, the entire outside of which was painted white. The white double doors were locked. She bit her lip to keep from cursing and instead looked for a window. "I know I'm going to hell" she muttered as she leaned back on the white railing of the porch. It was just close enough that she could put her feet on the church wall.

With one swift movement she shoved her feet through the window and with a loud crash landed on the now glass covered floor. "Ow" she muttered and rose slowly to her feet, noting the slashes on the palms of her hands. She glanced at her elbows to find the same there, and her jeans were ripped around her ankles.

"Great" she muttered. She returned to the front door and unlocked it, throwing the double doors wide enough so that she could pull her motorcycle inside. She closed the doors back, after leaning her bike against a pew, and locked them, just as they had been before. Dusting off her hands, she turned to the church behind her.

It was smaller than it looked from the outside, with only twenty rows of pews between her and the podium on the red carpeted stage. There was a door to the side of the stage that she prayed lead to a kitchen and bathroom. Didn't all churches have kitchens?

She pulled her bike off the wall and carefully maneuvered it between the rows, grimacing at the stain the mud from her tires was leaving on the red carpet. She made it to the door and opened it to find only a hallway. Sighing she pushed her bike through, very carefully, and then walked it down the hallways.

The bathrooms were the first things she found, and then another hallway that lead to a back door. She leaned her bike against that wall, just in case she had to make a quick getaway, and headed in search of a kitchen. She found it at the end of the hall. Gratefully she returned to the bike and snatched her bags off of it. Once everything was shoved into the fridge she was able to relax a bit.

"Sorry," she whispered up toward the ceiling and crossed herself. First thing she was going to do was clean the sanctuary. After an hour of searching she found a supply closet, with a vacuum cleaner and a broom in it. She took both into the sanctuary and set to work cleaning up the mud and the glass. She couldn't repair the window but at least the sanctuary looked better.

Exhausted she returned the supplies and shrugged out of her jacket. She picked a pew and within a few moments she was fast asleep.

The X-men.

The X-men stared quite dumbfounded at the church they were standing in front of. It was midnight, and Charles had told them he had last seen her entering the church. Jubilee and Bobby had stayed on the jet, along with Storm and the teenagers who were fast asleep. Logan, Kurt, Rogue, and Scott were the only X-men stupid enough to be standing in the middle of the road, during a rainstorm, at midnight.

"So, who goes in zer first?" Kurt asked. Logan glanced at Rogue who glanced at Scott who glanced at Kurt.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll go. But you better be out here ven I return." And with that he vanished in a cloud of sulfur. Rouge snatched the flashlight from Logan and headed toward the church.

"Come on," she called over her shoulder and sighing Scott and Logan joined her. She flashed the light on the front of the church and smirked. "Nice." Logan muttered as the light illuminated a shattered window.

Rogue headed toward the window and was about to step through when Scott hissed, "Shouldn't we try the door?"

"She wouldn't have broken the window if the door was unlocked." Logan replied and sent Scott a look that said, duh! Rogue shook her head and climbed through, being careful of the pieces of glass that still protruded from the frame. Once inside she searched for Kurt. He appeared in front of her and put his finger to his mouth, shushing the group.

"She's asleep" he whispered and pointed toward a row up front. Rogue followed him silently and was surprised at what she found. The sixteen year old girl was curled up on the pew, her arms wrapped tightly around herself and her brown hair falling into her face. She was slender, but clearly blessed. Her brow was furrowed, hinting at a nightmare she was having. Rogue's heart melted at the sight of her but she ignored it and turned to Logan.

"We can't just kidnap her" she whispered. Logan sighed and cleared his throat, loudly. No response. Rogue bent down and gently shook the girl awake. This time it was an instant response. Her eyes snapped open, revealing wide emerald eyes. For a moment she didn't move, her eyes passing from Kurt, to Rogue, to Logan and then to Scott.

"Shit" she mumbled and closed her eyes.

"Ve're here to help…" but Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence. In the blink of an eye she was gone.

"What the hell?" Logan asked and Rogue slapped him.

"Your in church!" she scolded and he shrugged.

"She teleported" Kurt mumbled. No sooner had the words left his mouth did they hear the roar of an engine.

"Come on!" Rogue cried as she jumped to her feet. She flung open the side door and made it to the back door just as the girl burst through it on a motorcycle.

"Kurt, can ya catch her?" Logan asked and Kurt disappeared in a cloud of sulfur.

"Let's go!" Scott ordered, slipping into his leader role. Rogue rolled her eyes but followed.

Sky

"Shit!" she cursed again as she swerved in and out of traffic. What were the odds that the one place she would chose to hide she'd get caught in. And she'd left her groceries. Now what? She was contemplating that when a cloud of sulfur surrounded her. She coughed and swerved, barely missing a stopped SUV in front of her.

Two arms wrapped around her and she screamed, again nearly losing the bike. Before she could so much as straighten the bike out she was surrounded by sulfur again. When the sulfur disappeared she was standing on the sidewalk and her bike was wobbling toward a wall. It fell over and slid along the ground, screeching the whole way. Sky spun and shoved the man that had grabbed her.

"You jerk!" she screamed. "Do you know how hard its gona be to repair that bike?" She was about to hit him when, for the first time, she noticed his appearance. Yellow eyes watched her from a furry blue face. A three fingered hand was held up in defense and a blue pointed tail swished behind him.

"I am sorry," he said in a highly German accent. "I didn't mean to ruin your bike. It can be fixed." She glared at him.

"What the hell are you?" she demanded and for a moment he seemed lost. Then he looked down and muttered, "Oh, my image inducer."

He pressed a button on his yellow belt and in the next second a man with blue hair was standing in front of her. Wide-eyed she backed up. "What are you?" she whispered again.

"A mutant. Like you."

_**Alright ya'll tell me what ya think. Review! Flames Welcome. Oh, and her powers are simple. She has two different types of powers. The first one is the one she's using all the time. She can teleport (like Kurt) but only to places she's already been and can see in her head. She can't like teleport to China if she's never been there. She has to be able to picture a place she's been in her head to go there. The other power you will see later. Review! **_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Special thanks to the following for reviewing: **_

_**Baka Pocky, b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc., UltimateGammy91, Proud to be an X-Nerd 2216 , allyg1990, gambitfan85, Sorry if I missed anyone. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Chapter four. **_

"Ve're here to help you." Kurt had his hands up, trying to show the girl that he meant her no harm, by the time the others caught up.

"Can we discuss this inside?" Rogue asked, her eyes searching the sidewalks for a place to seek shelter in.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded. Scott stepped up, placing his hands on his hips like a superhero.

"We're the X-men." He said proudly. The girl glanced at him and then turned to Logan.

"Is he gay?" she asked in a serious tone. Logan lost it. He laughed so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

"I like the kid," he said to no one in particular. Once he regained his breath he glanced at her bike.

"Nice," he muttered. Then a grin caught spread across his features and he turned to the girl. "I can fix it. For free."

Rogue smiled now as well, they had the girl. Maybe this wouldn't take that long after all.

The girl glanced at the bike and then back at him. "What's the catch?" she demanded.

"Simple." He replied. "We run a school for mutants. Xavier's School for Higher Learning. Give the school a week. You hate it, you leave. You get your bike fixed, and your record cleared. You like it, you stay. Deal?"

She stared at him for a moment as if he was crazy.

"Look, it's a long story and I don't feel like standing in the rain to tell you all of it. Now you're either in or out, kid. What'll it be?"

She considered it for a moment and then, "You'll fix my bike?"

"Free of charge." He promised.

She held out her hand, "Sky Ellers."

"Wolverine." He shook her hand.

Kurt led the way, with Rogue close behind him. Logan and Sky were on either side of her bike. The entire left side of her bike had nearly been scratched off.

"The gambler?" Logan asked as he caught the name on the side.

"What kind of name is the Gambler."

"What kind of name is Wolverine?"

Rogue stopped in her tracks. That had almost sounded like her own voice. Logan seemed to realize it to because he was staring at Rogue, hard. He shook his head once and she spun on her heal.

"So…can we get out of the rain?" Sky asked. No sooner had she spoken did the X-Jet come into view. The slick black jet landed in front of them on the street, just barely managing not to scrape any of the buildings.

"Nice." Sky muttered, her eyes traveling from one side of the jet to the other. The ramp was lowered and together, they marched onto the X-jet.

Sky 

_This is so stupid. _Sky thought to herself. She knew in her heart that this was a bad idea. But what other choice did she have? She'd heard of the school…although she'd never even given it more than a passing thought. She should be running. But then again, if they kept their word, she wouldn't have to run from the law anymore. She would have food everyday, a roof over her head, and a place to sleep. That's if they keep their word. It almost seemed to be one of those 'too good to be true' deals. She thought about it for a moment and realized she couldn't have run anyway…they had totaled _The Gambler. _

Her and the gruff man…Wolverine, were securing _The Gambler _in the back of the jet at the moment. He gave one last tug on the line and then grinned at her. "Might as well meet the gang." He mumbled and she sighed.

He opened the door behind him and stepped through. Wide-eyes greeted her from inside the black jet. She noticed the one from before…the gay one…at the controls to the ship. Beside him was a woman with dark skin and beautiful white hair. She was wearing a tight black uniform with white ankle boots and a long black cape that flowed around her. A yellow belt wrapped around her middle and matching arm bands secured each wrist. A large circlet held the cape around her shoulders and in the middle of it was a large yellow X over a red background.

The woman spun and walked toward Sky as soon as the door opened. She leaned forward and kissed Wolverine and then held out her hand to Sky.

"Hello child. My name is Ororo Monroe. Most people call me Storm." Sky glanced at the hand and after a pause shook it.

"Sky." She replied.

"Pleased to meet you. Will you be staying long with us?" Sky felt as if she was talking to a hotel manager.

"Don't know yet." She replied and Storm nodded.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I'm sure my husband," she indicated Wolverine, "Can fix up your bike. I heard its having some troubles."

_Some troubles? You trashed it. _

"I'm sure he can." Sky replied and glanced around the room.

"Oh!" Strom exclaimed. "Where are my manners?"

She indicated a teenager who looked to be about Sky's age that was leaning against the wall to her left. She was wearing a tight black uniform with a small X on the shoulder. She had bright red hair and green eyes. She glared at Sky, gave her the once over and, rolling her green eyes and flipping her red hair, turned to stare out the window.

"This is Susan Summers." Sky didn't bother saying hi to her. "And her father is the man up front. Scott Summers, or Cyclops."

What was with the nicknames? Scott glanced back long enough to wave and then returned to the controls. He was muscular for an older man. With brown hair and a weird mechanism on his eyes. He was also wearing a uniform. It was black, tight, and had a large yellow X on the front. If he had a daughter, that probably meant he wasn't gay. She rolled her eyes.

"This is my son Luke," She indicated an olive skinned boy with short black hair that was sitting to their right. He leapt to his feet, his black boots clanking as he held out a black gloved hand to shake hers.

"Sky" she introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." He replied and sat back down.

Logan shuffled past them to sit in an empty seat.

"That's Bobby Drake, or Iceman and Jubilee Drake." She indicated two people cuddling in a corner. The man was lean with a brown mustache and matching hair. He was whiter than white and was wearing the same black outfit everyone else was. The woman…Jubilee, had spiked black hair, a nice tan, a short black top, tight black pants, high healed boots with yellow tops, a yellow belt with the X-mean logo on it, and a yellow jacket. She was talking to someone in what looked like a cell phone.

"You've already met Logan, or Wolverine. In front of him is Kurt Wagner, or Nightcrawler."

Kurt smiled at her, fangs appeared behind his blue face. His demonic features softened and he lowered his eyes. "We've met" Sky mumbled. Yellow gloves, yellow belt with the logo, and black pants with red boots and a red V that stretched from his shoulders. He was no longer wearing his image inducer, although honestly, she liked this version better. She trusted it more than the deceitful human version of the blue man.

"And the one beside my husband is Rogue." Rogue had been silently watching Sky since she had walked in, and frankly, Sky didn't like it. Rogue was wearing the same black outfit as everyone else, although her X was on each shoulder. Her breasts were outlined with a green, shield maybe? Black boots and matching gloves completed the look. Storm swept a hand around the room and said, "We are the X-Men."

"What exactly are the _X-men?" _Sky asked but Storm shook her head.

"I believe Professor Xavier should answer that for you."

Charles' Office

"My name is Charles Xavier, and the building you are currently sitting in is my School For Higher Learning. The entire purpose of this facility is to cater to young mutants, like yourself. You see, many of the mutants we have stumbled across need help controlling their powers. Here we provide mutants a shelter from violence against our kind, and we teach you to control your powers, to use them for the greater good."

Charles Xavier was an old man, confined for eternity to a wheelchair. He had also informed her that he was a telepath, and to prove his point had answered a question she had voiced only in her head. Now Sky sat in amazement, listening to his words. Her eyes traveled over the large mahogany desk before her and rested on the small, frail looking old man.

"My X-men you have already met. Storm and Cyclops are the head of the team. The purpose of the X-men is not only to recruit new mutants, such as yourself, but to also keep the peace around the world. I'm sure you've already guessed that there are a lot of mutants who dislike humans, and would rather the world be rid of them…and us for protecting them. But that is what my X-men are for."

"So what…the kids who are special join the team?"

Charles smiled.

"Any mutant who wants to help may join the team, after a few weeks of staying with us, of course. Why, you yourself could be an X-man if you wanted."

Sky raised an eyebrow. So far…she was impressed. She even liked this Charles. She was just waiting for the catch to come up. "I wouldn't have to wear one of those uniforms if I joined would I?"

Charles outright smiled. "Students do not have a dress code; however my X-men are required to have an outfit of that material. The material adjusts to their mutation, for example Wolverine has the ability to shoot claws through his hands. That would destroy a pair of gloves but not with this material. If you decided to join the X-men one day you could have your uniform designed however you wanted…within reason."

She sighed. "I promised I'd give the school a week. But no promises after that." Xavier smiled and nodded his head.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to learn some things about you."

"Can't you just read my mind?" Sky asked and he shook his head.

"I don't read students minds unless I believe it is for their own good. Otherwise I prefer students to tell me things on their own, that way they still have their privacy. I don't like to pry."

Sky nodded. She respected that. "What do you want to know?" she asked and he leaned back in his wheel chair.

"Tell me about your parents." Sky rolled her eyes.

"They are mutant haters. All my life they taught me that mutants were bad people and when I became one…things started to change. They stopped talking to me, stopped tucking me in at night, stopped asking where I was or caring where I was. That went on right until they hired those people to kill me."

"Yes, it seems renegade mutants are not the only ones who resent us. Most humans hate mutants because they can't understand us. You were unfortunate enough to live in that home. However, your foster parents weren't who I was speaking of."

Sky's eyes widened and she lowered her head. "I don't know my real parents." She mumbled. "My parents adopted me when I was a baby. They said my mother didn't want me. They knew the doctor who delivered me, but never told me his name. I guess it doesn't matter."

Xavier was silent for a while, but Sky could almost see the wheels turning in that bald head. "Sky, I may be able to help you with your search for your real parents." He turned in his chair and wheeled toward the window. "If you want my help, I will willingly give it. But you must be patient." His eyes seemed to lock onto someone and he sighed.

After a moment he glanced at the door and it opened automatically just as one of the X-men rounded the corner. She didn't even seem startled that he knew she was coming. She brushed back her white strands of hair and nodded toward Sky.

"Rogue, would you be as kind as to show our guest around the campus?" Rogue glanced at Sky but nothing more. She nodded and Sky rose.

"Thank you, Professor." Sky said and Charles smiled softly at him.

"You're quite welcome." He stated. "Oh and Rogue, see that she rooms with you, if you don't mind."

Rogue looked lost for a moment and then shaking her head replied in a deep southern accent, "Whatever ya want, Professor."

The Hallway

The campus was huge! Thousands of mutants raced back and forth around people, some racing toward cars that were parked in the circular drive, others chasing after each other. The ages seemed ranged, students as young as thirteen to as old as the Professor. Rogue took her to all the common places, the enormous dinning hall and kitchen, all the rec. rooms, the Danger Room, the library, and finally the dorms.

"Usually I stay alone," Rogue said softly. "But what the Professor says goes around here. My old room mate left a while ago so I have an extra bed." She opened the wooden door and Sky's eyes grew wide. The bedroom was dimly lit by black candles that were set on different pieces of furniture. The room was divided, two dressers, two closets two beds one door leading to a bathroom. Rogue sat down on the bed to the left of the door, leaving the other one to Sky.

"Make yourself at home." Rogue mumbled and flipped the switch for the light. Sky blinked and set her helmet down on the dresser.

"I don't really have anything." She mumbled and Rogue smiled.

"Don't worry 'bout that. I've got a friend who can work magic on a credit card. I'll take ya shopin tomorrow, after you get initiated."

"Initiated?" Sky asked sitting on her own bed. It felt wonderful, like she was sitting on a cloud.

"Don't worry too much 'bout it. It ain't that bad. I think your gona like it here. The Institute works miracles with people like us."

Sky glanced up. "Did the Professor help you?"

Rogue looked down sadly. "I'm what they call a work in progress." She mumbled.

"Why?" Sky asked, truly intrigued. "Oh, I didn't mean to pry," she added but Rogue shook her head.

"Don't mind." She stated and took a deep breath. "Ya see, my…mutation is a little more permanent than others. It's more of a curse than a gift you could say. I absorb people when I touch them, their thoughts, their feelings, their life, and their powers if they are mutants."

Sky's eyes widened and Rogue grinned. "I ain't gona hurt ya. Why do ya think I wear long sleeves and gloves?"

Sky nodded. "So you can't touch anyone…at all…ever?" Again Rogue looked away.

"Pretty much" she replied.

Sky shook her head. "That's gotta suck." Rogue smirked.

"Yea, but that's what's great bout the professor. He's helping me. I can already touch people I trust. But only people I trust." Sky was tempted to ask if she trusted her, but Rogue continued. "Look, if I were you I'd get some sleep. It's been a long day and your gona have a rude awakenin in the mornin. Trust me, ya want to sleep."

Sky raised an eyebrow but nodded. Rogue flipped the switch on the lights, after telling Sky where to find anything she needed and then left. Sky took in her surroundings slowly. It was much nicer than she would have thought. The people and the campus. She snuggled down into her covers and smiled to herself. She might actually like it here. She could definitely get use to this.

Rec. Room

"Wanna join, Darlin? I'm teachin Luke how to lose." Rogue smirked as she walked into the rec. room. Currently, Luke and Wolverine were seated at the card table in the corner of the room. A beer sat beside Logan and a coke beside Luke. Both had their poker faces on. Rogue sat down in one of the two empty seats and leaned back.

"I'll watch." She mumbled.

"Suit yourself. He's losing anyway." Luke informed her and Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

"You just keep telling yourself that."

Rogue watched them play for a while and then Wolverine finally sent Luke to bed. He kissed the top of Rogue's head when he left and said, "Night Aunt Rogue." She waved him off and grinned as she yelled, "See ya in the morning. Bright and early." She laughed when she heard him groan.

Logan took another swig of his fifth beer and continued shuffling the cards. "Listen…" he began and took a deep breath. "About the Danger Room Session." She shook her head.

"Your right. I needed it." He nodded and focused on the cards again, waiting for her to speak.

"Rems use to do that." She whispered and immediately he stopped shuffling the deck. He slammed it down on the table and took a long swig of his beer.

"Gumbo ain't here no more, darling. No need in bringin trash back into the house." Rogue looked away.

"What do you think of Sky?" she asked after a while. Logan leaned back.

"She has good taste." He mumbled. Rogue raised her eyebrows. "That bike of hers…_The Gambler_. It's a Honda CBR600RR." Rogue didn't bat an eye.

"It's a street bike. Built for speed not luxury. If fuzz ball hadn't caught her no one would have been able to. She's got a mechanics eye too. Tweaked the thing to give it more torc. She did a good job at it till your brother knocked the side off it."

Rogue shook her head.

"I meant what do you think about her. Not her skills or her bike." Logan took a deep breath as if he had known this was coming.

"You've been lookin for sixteen years, Darlin. The chances of that girl bein yours is about as good as the chances that hell would freeze over. We've all agreed to help ya look for your kid, but we don't even know what gender it is. Hell, we don't even know if you have a kid. What if the Doc was right, Rogue? What if he wasn't lyin. What if…"

Rogue shoved herself away from the table. "I'm sick of what ifs!" She huffed and spun out of the room.

"See ya in the morning." He mumbled and drank the rest of his beer. _Smooth move. _

_**Okay so tell me what you think. Next chapter is gona be great! Read and Review please! Flames welcome if they are helpful. Oh and Remy's coming soon. I promise! **_


	6. Chapter Five

**OMG! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! **

**allyg1990 (I'm glad you liked the dialog. I'm trying to keep them as real to character as I can. But I'm making them a little too much like their teenage selves. Hopefully they will grow up a little. Oh, and thanks for reading my other fanfics as well. I think this one's a little better but they say you get better the more you right.) **

**mazdamiatta (Glad you reading it! I'm having issues with sticking to their character and making them older. Hopeful it will get better.) **

**gambitfan85 (Glad you like Sky and actually, you kinda sorta guessed a good part of what I've already done. But that's all I'm saying. You'll have to read to see how he fits into it all!) **

**Proud to be an X-Nerd 2216 (Oh don't worry, someone's gona beat the crap out of him. You think Rogue and Logan are going to take all that lying down? I think they have more fight in them than that.)**

**UltimateGammy91 (Yea, that's kinda what I was aiming for. Thanks for the Review.)**

**SouthernLoner (Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews) **

**Wiccamage (Actually, that's kinda what happens. You'll see.) **

**b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc. (Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.) **

**ENJOY!**

_**Chapter Five. **_

"Rise and shine! Danger room time!" Sky nearly jumped out of bed. Startled she searched the area around her for something familiar. The door to her left opened and out walked Rogue, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Morning." She greeted and Sky blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the light that Rogue flicked on. Her eyes traveled to the digital clock on Rogue's side of the room and then widened.

"It's six o'clock in the morning!" She cried and Rogue grinned.

"Member me telling ya 'bout initiation?" she asked and Sky nodded.

"Kinda." She mumbled stretching. She glanced down at her clothes and grimaced. She had slept in the same clothes as before from lack of having another pair to change into.

"Every mornin. Six o'clock, we have danger room sessions. Logan and I are in charge. Come on. Get up. I got ya somethin."

Sky glared at her but managed to stumble out of bed. She headed toward the bathroom but was stopped when Rogue held out a black folded piece of clothing. Sky glanced at it and then picked it up. It unfolded into a, somewhat stylish, X-man uniform. It was tight, stretchy material, all black of course, but instead of having a yellow belt it had a red cloth wrapped around the middle. Red gloves and matching boots sat to the left of the bathroom and Rogue grinned.

"I don't like the yellow." She informed Sky who grinned back.

"Thank God." She replied and dashed into the bathroom to change. When she emerged Rogue was waiting for her.

"Come on" she called and pulled Sky out into the hallway. All around Sky students and X-men jogged past, some happy, some grumbling about the early stupid sessions. Sky followed Rogue who made sure not to lose her. They followed the group down to the basement where everyone filled into the large metal room known as the danger room.

"Morning." Logan greeted and Rogue nodded to Sky and then moved to stand beside Logan.

"Next person to complain spends an extra hour with me." Logan grumbled and silence took the room. The doors closed behind them, locking them into the room.

"Alright X-men pay attention," Storm called over the intercom system. Logan rolled his eyes. "Magneto and his men have been detected in the mountains. It's cold X-men, the ground is covered with ice, and the snow is thick. Apparently Magneto is thinking about demonstrating his knew machine that will completely wipe out the human race. If he fires that machine, we are all doomed. Our mission is simple, get to Magneto, take out the machine, and get rid of anyone who gets in your way. Be careful, X-men."

"Is this for real?" Sky mumbled. The boy next to her…wasn't his name Luke? Luke shook his head.

"No, but if something like this ever did happen that's how they would brief us." Sky nodded.

"All right ladies lets get this over with." Logan called. "I'll make this real easy for ya. Anyone over seventeen you're with me. Everyone else, you're with Rogue."

"That's not fair! They're older!" A teen called but nevertheless everyone divided into two groups. "It's a good chance to show them up!" Another called back. Logan snorted. Sky kept close to Rogue and Luke, since they were the only people she knew.

"Now what?" Sky asked and Rogue grinned.

"Just wait." She said.

_"Initiating simulation_" A voice called and suddenly the ground began to shake. The walls disappeared, replaced by large, snow covered mountains and hills that rose up over them high into the sky. The ceiling was gone, black clouds replaced it. Caves and cliffs were everywhere, and suddenly the temperature picked up. It was literally snowing! Snow covered the ground and ice covered any bit of water there was. What the heck was this place? Sky glanced at Rogue who was glaring at the ground.

"I hate snow" Rogue mumbled and then turned to her team.

"All right. Ya'll know our mission. Let's split up. Luke, Sky, you're with me. Susan, Jake, and Josh, ya'll three make up team two. Seth, Matt ya'll make team three. Any of ya find anythin ya'll contact me immediately. Got it? Move out."

The one named Matt disappeared…literally, only his footsteps showed where he walked. Seth followed after him, clapping his hands to create a fire. Susan groaned and smacked Jake and Josh. The twins followed her down the other side of the hill they were on.

"What about us?" Luke asked. Rogue pointed up toward the top of the mountains.

"We go up."

Rogue took off at an even pace, making sure to glance back at them every once in a while. For a while, nothing happened. Sky slipped once but other than that she was beginning to get bored. That's when it happened.

"What's this?" A brave voice asked. All three looked up into the eyes of a maniac. The man that stood above them on the cliff was thin, with a red and yellow jumpsuit that had what looked like flame throwers on his arms.

No sooner had she thought that did he light each of them. "Come to play with Pyro have you?" He asked. "Well, let's dance, mates."

The Australian attacked and immediately the three hit the deck, diving into the snow to avoid the fire. They ducked under the overhanging he was standing on and caught their breath.

"Come out come out wherever you are" he called.

"Now what?" Luke asked. Sky's eyes widened as she glanced at his hand. Blue lightening bolts seemed to jump from finger to finger on him. Rogue nodded and took a chance look. She ducked back under the bridge just as fire licked where she had been.

"Cheating are we?" Pyro asked and then suddenly the snow they were under began to melt. "Move!" Rogue called and they all leapt out of the way. Luke landed, spun and shot lighting at Pyro. It electrocuted him but only managed to stand his hair on end.

"I got it!" Sky mumbled and closed her eyes. She could see Pyro walking toward her in her mind and in a flash she was behind him.

"What the!" He cried but her fist connected with his face and sent him spiraling into the snow. Rogue was on him in an instant. Sliding her glove off and wrapping her hands around his neck. He turned pale and then fell into the snow unconscious. The image disappeared and a loud voice announced, _"Pyro, eliminated."_

"We must be getting close ya'll." Rogue said and they continued on up the hill.

_"Cyclops eliminated."_

Sky laughed at that and Rogue grinned. "Guess they ran into their own little problems."

_"Sabertooth, eliminated." _

"Sabertooth?" Sky asked and Rogue groaned.

"He used to be an Acolyte. Worked for Magneto. Lately he's disappeared."

_"Nightcrawler, eliminated." _

"They're getting all the action" Rogue grumbled. As if her words had sent for the next villain he appeared and Rogue gasped. Sky's eyes widened as she Rogue glared at the man on top of the snow covered hill. He was a tall man, with a brown trench coat that flapped in the wind. Demonic red eyes caused Sky to shiver as he stared at them. And then slowly, he grinned.

"Bonjour, mon amis. It's a little chilly for de petitis to be out, non?"

Sky glanced at Luke who looked just as surprised to see this man. Rogue wasn't moving, and she wasn't giving out any orders. "Rogue?" Sky asked and Rogue shook her head, seeming to come out of her trance.

"Where's magneto?" Rogue demanded.

"Far from here, mon chere." Sky glanced at Rogue who now looked as if she were out to kill. The man help up a card and grinned from ear to ear. "Sides, not like I'd let you get close anyway, chere." The card in his hand began glowing a bright pink color and he flicked it toward them. Luke reacted first.

"Hit the deck!" He cried, launching himself into Rogue and sliding into the snow just as the card exploded. It was followed by another set of cards, one right after the other. Luke rolled, dodging a line of cards and shot lightning from his fingers, although something in Luke seemed not to want to.

Rogue didn't move. She was still transfixed on the man. Card after card barreled toward them and Luke and Sky leapt out of the way. Finally Sky closed her eyes, pictured the man, grabbed Luke and teleported. When they opened their eyes they were behind the man.

"Merde!" He cursed as he spun around but Sky was already in motion. Her fist connected with the man's jaw and sent him reeling backwards. Luke looked hesitant to shock him and Sky yelled, "He's not real, remember?" Luke nodded and promptly electrocuted the man. The man disappeared and the voice came over again. _**"**__Gambit, eliminated." _

Sky turned to Luke and glared at him. "What the heck happened? I know I'm new and all but aren't we supposed to attack the enemy?"

Luke looked toward Rogue who was staring at the spot the man had been lying not a moment before. "That was my uncle." Luke explained. Sky's eyes widened. "And he was Rogue's husband."

Sky's eyes flashed to Rogue who shook herself and then turned to her team. "We got a mission to do." She informed them and marched past them. Sky was tempted to ask what had happened to her husband, and why he was with the enemy but she figured maybe that would be a question worth asking later. Right now they had a job to do. Great. She was getting way to into this.

They hadn't taken more than three steps before the ground caved under them. They screamed as they fell and hit hard metal below them. "Ow," Sky mumbled as she, Luke, and Rogue all stumbled back to their feet. "Ya'll alright?" Rogue asked and both Luke and Sky nodded. They were in a cell, but beyond the cell walls it was too dark to see.

"Bravo" a deep voice said. "You've discovered my lair. To bad you won't get out alive." A menacing figure emerged from the dark. He looked like an old man playing dress up. His graying head was covered with a red helmet that matched the armor he wore. A matching cape flew behind him as he walked toward them.

"Do you really think you can defeat the Lord of Magnetism?" he asked and laughed. Rogue ignored him and turned to Sky.

"Can ya get me to him?" she asked. Sky's eyes widened but then she nodded.

"I think so." Rogue held out her hand and Sky grabbed it, closing her eyes. She saw the old man…Magneto she assumed, and then she opened her eyes. They were standing behind him now. Rogue reached forward, snatched her glove off and before he could turn around knocked him out cold.

"_Magneto, eliminated. Mission complete." _The mountains around them disappeared and Sky looked across the room to the other X-men who were all looking around them trying to figure out who got Magneto.

"_Blue team wins." _Logan smirked and turned to his group. "Guess that means extra training room sessions." He stated and the younger kids cheered as they headed to get cleaned up.

"Usually those are harder." Luke informed Sky as they walked out of the Danger Room together. Rogue was walking in front of them, halfway paying attention to their conversation. Luke walked with them all the way to their room and then said, "Look, if you need a ride to school tomorrow I'd be happy to take you. I could get mom to get your schedule for you too."

Sky groaned. "School?" she asked and Rogue grinned.

"Call it a catch." She said and opened the door.

"I leave at eight so just meet me in the drive." He said and waved goodbye.

"By Aunt Rogue." He called and Rogue grinned and waved over her head.

"Why don't ya get cleaned up?" Rogue asked and Sky nodded. "Then I'll take ya shopin."

---------Rogue--------

Rogue waited until Sky had closed the door behind her before she left. Something about Sky made Rogue want to mother her almost. She tried not to but she almost couldn't help it. But right now, that was the least of her problems. Storm was still in the lookout area when Rogue arrived. She was running stats on all of the X-men. She glanced at Rogue, frowned, and then busied herself over a computer.

"Why'd ya put him in the sim?" Rogue demanded. Storm glanced up at Rogue and then back at the computer.

"Logan, the Professor and I believed it would be for the best. We haven't seen Gambit in a long time. The next time we see him he may be working for the wrong side. If that is the case, we need to be prepared to take him out."

"Take him out?" Rogue demanded. "He's my husband!" Storm winced.

"I am aware of that, child. But, as I said before, if he has switched sides, for any reason, the new recruits must know how to defend themselves against him. Who knows what the future holds, Rogue. We must prepare for anything."

Rogue was speechless. She took a few deep breaths and then left, hoping that by leaving she wouldn't pound Storm's face into the ground. She hurried back to her room and waited until Sky was done in the shower.

-----Ten minutes later-----

Sky slipped into an outfit Rogue was loaning her. The top was a black cami, with a long sleeved green shirt over it that was sheer, a tight black skirt, green leggings, and black boots. It was hot, so Sky switched the leggings and the skirt for her blue jeans that were now clean and left the shirt on.

"I've had that forever." Rogue mumbled. For a moment she stared at Sky, as if remembering something. Then, her head shot toward the window. Before Sky's eyes a woman walked right through the wall. Literally, right through the wall. Sky screamed and jumped back, making her hands into fists and readying herself for battle.

"Wow, like relax." The woman said, holding her hands up. "I'm like, a good guy." Sky glanced at Rogue who was grinning. Slowly she lowered her hands and blushed.

"Sorry" she mumbled and the woman nodded.

"Katherine Alvers" the woman said extending her hand.

"Sky E…Sky." Sky greeted and the woman smiled.

"This is the one that needs your help, Kitty." Rogue said. "She ain't got any clothes to her name."

Kitty's eyes widened in what looked like horror. "Like, no way" she cried. She shook her head and walked toward Sky, snatching her hand and pulling her right through the wall. "We have so gotta fix that." She said. Sky was too stunned to say anything. They had just walked through a freakin wall!

Rogue met them at the car and hopped in. "Anyone else coming?" Kitty asked and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ya. Give him a minute." After a moment a blue puff of sulfur appeared and then Kurt was sitting in the front seat beside Kitty. "To ze mall!" He cried, his immature nature slipping in and taking control of his adult self. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"That's all." She mumbled. Kitty grinned.

"Good" she said and was about to turn the key in the ignition when a deep voice caught her.

"Mom…you're not aloud to drive." Everyone turned to the boy who was walking toward them. Sky's eyes widened. He was gorgeous. Dark brown hair fell into mischievous gray eyes and a perfect smile broke across his handsome face. He was muscular; those muscles making him look good in the torn jeans and black t-shirt. He walked toward the car with a sort of arrogance that simply captured Sky. He was breathtaking, and everything in Sky prayed he was going with them.

"Get in the back." He said to his mom, smiling all the while. How could someone refuse that smile? Kitty grumbled and…phased through the seat into the back. "Fine" she muttered. The boy grinned and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Morning, Alec." Rogue called and Alec turned to grin at her. His features fell for a moment when he noticed Sky but then immediately picked back up.

"You new to the team?" he asked. Sky nodded. He held out a gloved hand, his long fingers the only part of his hand visible. "Alec Alvers." He introduced himself. Sky felt her heart flutter.

"Sky" she greeted and Alec grinned.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The mall!" Kitty cried and the jeep took off out of the drive.

The Mall Food Court

"So what's your story?"

Sky glanced up as Alec sat down in front of her. She swallowed her food and raised an eyebrow. "Don't have one."

Alec grinned. He leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. Sky glanced at Rogue and Kitty who were still in line for food from the Sub Shop. Kurt had disappeared. "Everyone has a story." Alec pressed and Sky turned back to him.

"Well I'm not everyone."

Alec shook his head.

"No, your not. You running from the law?" Sky's eyes widened and he grinned.

"You've sidestepped every cop we've seen." He added and she glared at him.

"So what?"

"So…why are you so edgy around them?"

There was a pause and then she answered, "I just don't like cops." She shifted uncomfortably and Alec shrugged.

"So why you housing with the X-geeks?" She glared at him.

"X-geeks?" she asked and he grinned.

"That's what my old man calls them. Everyone around me does…'sept mom."

"I'm with the X-_Men _because I chose to be." She stated haughtily. He shook his head. "Your playin the wrong side of this game" he said and she quirked an eyebrow. "They making you go to school?" he asked and she nodded.

"Good." He glanced in the direction of Kitty and Rogue and said, "Half the time I ditch. But since it's your first time why don't you let me show you around." Sky glared at him.

"Why? So you have an excuse to skip?" he grinned, caught, and then sighed.

"Well there's that. And there's a beautiful girl who needs to know her way around school. I just happen to know the school like the back of my hand."

Sky rolled her eyes. "No thanks." She mumbled. "Luke's gona show me around."

"Luke?" Alec asked and laughed. "Luke can't show you half the things I could. He sticks to the classes and cafeteria. I'm talking about the local spots, the places goody too shoes don't visit."

Sky huffed. "Not interested." She said and Alec leaned forward. She caught her breath as he whispered.

"I am."

Rogue and Kitty joined them and Alec leaned back. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Alec?" Kitty asked, slipping into a motherly role.

"I'm fine." Alec promised and twiddled his thumbs. Rogue smirked at him and then dug into her sub.

After a while Alec broke the silence. "So. We done yet?" he asked and Kitty turned to him wide-eyed.

"Done? She has to have, like, a whole wardrobe! We only have, like, thirty bags so far!" Alec looked ill and then turned to Sky.

"Don't you know her size?" he asked Rogue. Rogue eyed him for a minute and then nodded. "Good. If you don't mind I'll take Sky home and come back for you later."

Kitty and Rogue were silent. Both glancing between Alec and Sky. Sky watched Alec who was grinning at her. _Why not?_ She asked herself. _Play along. _

"Leave the jeep." Rogue said. "Ya'll can take a tour of the town." Alec nodded and rose, offering his hand to Sky. She ignored it and waved goodbye to Rogue and Kitty.

Rogue 

Kitty waited until Alec and Sky had disappeared before leaning toward Rogue. "So, like, what's with the girl?"

Rogue stared at her food for a while and finally looked up. "Kit, I think I've found her. I think…I don't know. Something about Sky just…I don't know."

Kitty closed her eyes for a minute. "Just because she resembles you and is the same age as your child would be doesn't, like, make her yours, Rogue."

"She doesn't have any parents. She was given to her foster parents from a friend of theirs…the Doctor who delivered her. Kit, what are the odds?"

Kitty sighed. "I don't know."

"I'm going to ask Hank to run some test tomorrow. Just to make sure." Kitty looked away, apparently not liking the conversation. Finally she turned back.

"Has she been in the Danger Room yet?"

Rogue's features darkened. "Yea." She replied and Kitty glanced up at her.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, the Professor Storm and Logan decided that…that…you know who needed to be in this simulation. Just in case he's a bad guy now." She didn't know why, but it still hurt to say his name. Kitty's eyes widened.

"Are you, like alright?" Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, come on. We still got some shopin to do."

Kitty grinned. Her mood immediately lightening at the mention of shopping. Rogue took her time throwing her stuff away and glanced out the door. She could just make out the outline of Alec and Sky walking together. Maybe, just maybe, she had finally found her.

_**All right ya'll, review and tell me what you think so far. I promise it will get better. Next chapter is coming. Enjoy! Oh, and Remy was in this chapter…it was just a sim of him! So yeah. The real Remy is coming soon. **_


	7. Chapter Six

**Special thanks to the following for reviewing! **

**allyg1990, gambitfan85, UltimateGammy91, my original penname goes here , cooltangarine, Proud to be an X-Nerd 2216 , b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc., SouthernLoner,. Enjoy the next chappy! **

_**Chapter six. **_

"Rogue. The chances of Sky being your child are slim." Rogue sighed.

"I've heard that line all day, Professor. I just have ta know." Charles nodded and took a deep breath.

"I promised you from the beginning I would help you. I've also promised Sky. If this test could help either of you then I am obligated to permit it. But I must ask that you don't get your hopes up, Rogue. The chances are one in a million."

He closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Hanks already taking her blood." He moved forward toward the door and it opened automatically for him. "Coming?" he asked softly and she nodded. Together they made their way down to the med bay.

Med Bay

Doctor Henry McCoy…or Hank, was huge. Very huge, and very blue. But very gentle. The white lab coat and glasses he wore seemed to add to his friendliness. His mannerisms amused Sky, to the point of where she smiled when he talked, so proper and educated. She wondered for a while if he was a genius.

"So what's the point of this test?" she asked, swinging her legs slightly on the table she was sitting on.

"It is strictly a DNA test. Through your DNA, we are hoping to find a trace of who your parents may be." He shook the test tube full of her blood and her stomach knotted. She took a few deep breaths and looked away.

"How long is it gona take?" she asked and Hank smiled at her.

"Patience is a virtue." He informed her and she smiled.

"Patience isn't _my _virtue." He laughed at that.

"Yes, most people find that patience is not their virtue. Still, this world would be a lot better with it."

Time ticked by and finally Hank received the results. He was silent, unmoving as he read them. His brow furrowed and he glanced at Sky. He read them again, and then again. "That can't be right" he mumbled and typed something into the computer.

"Something wrong?" she asked but he was too absorbed in what he was doing.

"My God" he finally whispered and slowly he turned to face her.

"What?" she asked, alarm rushing through her.

"Well…" he began. "I know who your parents are." Her eyes widened and hope filled her heart.

"Who" she whispered, unable to gain enough strength to raise her voice. The door behind her slid open and Charles and Rogue walked in. They both froze when they saw the look on Hank's face. Hank turned to Sky and in a surprised voice said, "Sky, meet your mother."

The room was silent. Rogue's wide emerald eyes met Sky's wide emerald eyes yet neither moved, or even breathed for that matter. "What?" Sky asked on a breath as she released it. Charles wheeled forward and took the results from Hank. Rogue and Sky held each others' stares.

"Hank is correct. According to these tests. You two are related. Amazing" he stated and then both he and Hank turned their attention to the girls. Neither moved, neither spoke.

Then tears filled Rogues eyes. "I knew it" she whispered and took a step toward Sky. Sky was off the bed in a second, backing _away_ from Rogue. Pain spread across Rogue's features and she froze where she was.

"That's not possible" Sky whispered. A little louder she said, "My parents hated me. That's why they gave me away."

"Rogue is your mother, Sky. The test results show it."

Sky's mind was a whirl. Her heart felt like it was falling out of her chest and she took another step back. Shock…that's what this was called. She was going into shock. Then finally a sentence in her head made since and she blurted it out. "Why didn't you want me?" she whispered. Tears fell down Rogue's face and she shook her head.

"That's not true" she cried. "The Doctor…he told us you were dead….he said you hadn't survived. I blamed it on my skin, because I couldn't touch…but I knew he was wrong. I knew you had to be alive. Oh baby…" she took another step toward Sky and this time Sky didn't step back.

Her hand flew to her neck and she grasped the gold locket around her neck. "If you're my mother…what did you write in the locket?"

Rogue frowned for a moment and then her eyes widened. "You have the locket?" she asked. Sky didn't answer. Rogue thought for a moment and then said the words that Sky had memorized and quoted all her life. "_Put your hand over your heart, think of me, and know, you are never alone" _

Tears spilled down Sky's face as she stared into the face of her mothers. "I never wanted ta lose ya," Rogue whispered. "I thought…we...I thought you were dead."

Sky was the first to move. She walked hesitantly toward Rogue and immediately Rogue wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Baby." Rogue sobbed and held her daughter as close to her as she could. All these years of wondering, of hoping, and now, here _she _was. Her baby…her Sky.

After a while the tears calmed down and Rogue wiped at her eyes. "We better tell your grandpa." Rogue said and Sky's eyes widened.

"I have a grandpa?" she asked and Rogue laughed.

"Kinda. Logan's always been a father ta me. Technically, he's your Godfather." She grinned from ear to ear, like a little girl and held her hand out. "Come on" she said. Sky took her hand, and felt as if for the first time in her life she was home.

Rec. Room

Logan's cigar fell out of his mouth and landed on the card table. His eyes went from Sky to Rogue and back again. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled. Storm was grinning from ear to ear, her hand resting on her husband's shoulders.

"Welcome to the family." She said. Logan was still not responding.

"Grandpa?" Sky asked…trying the word out.

"Well shit." Logan said and threw his cards down on the table. "I lost that bet." Rogue couldn't help but laugh. All of her hopes and dreams were true, and they were standing right in front of her. She had to tell the world! Everyone had to know that her daughter was alive…that she had been right!

A dark thought hit her then and she looked down at the ground. One word echoed in her head. Remy. She would have to tell him. Her eyes met her daughters and she threw that thought aside. He had promised he would come back and lied. If he ever returned, she'd tell him then. Until then, he could rot in hell for all she cared.

Rogue…and Sky's Room

Mother and daughter sat on the bed, both crossed legged and both so full of joy neither knew what to do with each other. They talked for hours about different things, "Favorite movie. Favorite food." Anything and everything they could talk about they did. They took turns asking questions, spending hours and hours just getting to know each other, making up for lost time.

"What's your real name?"

"Anna Marie Darkholme. What's your middle name?"

"Don't have one."

That hurt Rogue. "We'll just have to think of one then."

Finally around twelve Rogue glanced at the clock and gasped.

"We gota go ta bed." She muttered. "Logan'll have us up at six." Sky groaned and Rogue laughed.

"Ya get use ta it." She said and Sky shook her head.

"Waking up at six in the morning should be illegal." She mumbled as she moved to her own bed. The light went out but neither girl could fall asleep. Finally Sky asked the questions that had been bothering her the most.

"Mom…" she said and grinned at the word. "What was it like? Thinking I was dead." Rogue shuddered.

"Horrible." She said and didn't elaborate. Sky could guess the rest. There was another long moment of silence and then Sky asked, "Mom…" Rogue grinned this time.

"Ya, sugar?"

"Why didn't you let Hank…you know." Rogue smiled. She did know what Sky was talking about.

"He was gona be your doctor. But when I went into labor, we were closer to the hospital than Hank was. He assured us that the doctors at the hospital could do just as good a job as he could. So we trusted them. Should've known better."

Silence again. For a few moments, Rogue thought Sky had finally drifted off to sleep. And then the word came again.

"Mom?" Rogue grinned. Sky was having fun with that word. But she didn't mind. She wanted to hear it for the rest of her life.

"Ya, sugar."

"If you can't touch people…how did you have me?"

Rogue's heart tightened. She knew this question was going to come up. She had hoped it wouldn't be tonight. She took a deep breath and answered. "There was only one person I could touch."

"My father."

The word struck Rogue's heart and she shook her head, willing the tears to stay out of her eyes. "Ya." She replied. "Your father." Another long pause and then.

"What's his name?"

Rogue closed her eyes. "Remy Etienne LeBeau." She stated.

Silence.

"What's he look like?" Rogue took a deep breath. She didn't want to do this but she supposed Sky had a right to know.

"Tall. Muscular. Charming. A mess of brown hair. Red on black eyes. Deep voice."

Rogue saw Sky sit up in her bed.

"But…that was that one guy, Gambit. The one we fought in the danger room He had red on black eyes too. That was my father?" Sky supposed it should have made since earlier. Luke had said that that was Rogue's husband. And if Rogue was her mother, Gambit was her father.

Rogue took a deep breath. "Yeah. I guess you can say ya already met him. That was Remy. His code name was Gambit. He's Cajun. From Louisiana."

"Is that where he is now?"

Rogue sighed. "I don't know, ta tell ya the truth. He left after we were told you died."

"Why?" Rogue had often wondered that very question.

"I don't know why."

Another moment of silence and Rogue smiled to herself. "He has a thing for cards. Used ta play poker all the time with Logan. Those two use ta race bikes too. Scare me ta death when they raced. Logan can heal himself, but Rems…he just thought he was indestructible."

Another long pause and then a soft, "You still love him, don't ya?"

Rogue took a deep breath. Shakily she replied, "Ya. I still love him." She decided to end the questions and said, "Get some sleep."

Sky huffed and rolled over. Rogue closed her eyes and tried her hardest to get Remy out of her mind. She had Sky now. She didn't need Remy. He had left her. He had deserted her. She didn't _need_ him. But the truth was…she wanted him.

Seven o'clock

Sky was exhausted. Every muscle hurt. She and Rogue had spent all morning sparring instead of Danger Room Sessions. Rogue was determined that her daughter knew martial arts. While sparring they had discovered something. Rogue's eyes weren't the only thing Sky had inherited. She had been focusing on Rogue's attack when Luke had startled her by tapping on her shoulder. His hand touched her bare shoulder and electricity sparked from _her _fingers.

Luke took a step back. "Wow." He mumbled and then the electricity was gone. The rest of the morning had been spent with Hank and Charles. Apparently, when startled, Sky tapped into a deeper power she had. Her mothers. But instead of stealing memories and life…she only 'borrowed their powers.' Poor Luke had become a test subject. Sky had managed to hold lighting in her hands for thirty minutes and then it was gone.

Now she had to rush to take a shower and meet Luke at his car by eight. Thankfully Rogue helped by lying out an outfit while Sky was in the shower. "Your not gona play dress up with me are you?" Sky asked as she slipped into the tight blue jeans and black tube top. She pulled the jacket…which stopped just under her breasts making them look enormous, on and then snatched the purse her mother had gotten her from off the dresser.

"I didn't get ta pick your outfits out when you were little. Be grateful I'm not making ya wear pink dressed with flowers on them."

Sky's eyes widened and Rogue ushered her out the door. "Go, your gona be late."

Luke was waiting for her in the car when Sky made it to the drive. She caught a glimpse of Susan as she and some of the other teens raced out of the lot. Luke had taken to calling Sky 'cuz" lately insisting that since her mom was Aunt Rogue, she must be his cousin. The entire ride to school Sky thought about Alec and what he had said.

_"I can show you places…" _She shook her head just as they pulled into the large school parking lot. Luke handed Sky her schedule and offered to show her to her first class. Before Sky could answer a deep voice answered for her. "I got it covered, Sparky."

Sky spun to face none other than Alec. His jeans were ripped in the knees, as always; although this time he was wearing a tight brown shirt that, upon further inspection, Sky discovered had a gray skull on the back.

Luke glared at Alec and then turned to Sky. "Do what you want, Cuz." Sky smiled and kissed Luke's cheek, making him blush.

"Thanks for the ride." She said and he got the hint.

"Fine. I'll take you home after school."

"No need." Alec answered. "I've got that covered too." Luke rolled his eyes and stormed off.

Sky glared at Alec. "You could have been nicer ya know." Alec grinned.

"My my my, have I upset the miracle child?"

Sky frowned. "What?" she asked and Alec's grin spread into an ear to ear smile.

"You're the talk of the town. Daughter of The Charmer and The Untouchable."

Sky sighed. "Yeah well…" instead of finishing she put her hands on her hips and stated, "Well are ya gona show me around or what?"

Alec grinned and started walking. "Right this way" he called.

Two hours later

"And this is our wonderfully, air conditioner-less gymnasium." Sky's eyes widened at that.

"You don't have an AC in here?" she asked and Alec grinned.

"School doesn't really care about the gym. Only thing that happens in hear is basketball games. Besides, it works for winter. You burn up in here."

Sky shook her head and continued to follow Alec. It had become obvious to her an hour ago that they were both now skipping class. The only dean they had run into had bought Alec's excuse; he was showing the new student around the school. Alec stopped in front of her and muttered, "Uh oh. Deans."

Sky felt a thrill rush through her as Alec snatched her hand and pulled her out the back door of the gymnasium. They didn't stop running until they were safely hidden under the bleachers. There was a narrow space between the actual bleachers and the concession stands and bathroom, which were all tucked under the bleachers. Both paused under the bleachers, completely hidden from view, to catch their breaths.

"And this is our wonderful stadium." Alec huffed out, grinning from ear to ear. Sky leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So how much trouble are we going to get into for this?" she asked and Alec quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Worried are you?" she shook her head.

"Not at all." He moved closer to her, placing his hand above her head and leaned toward her.

"I think you are. I think you're nervous about getting caught."

"I'm not nervous about anything." She shot back. He leaned closer.

"Anything?" he asked and she nodded. He leaned so close that his lips were only an inch away from hers. "How about now?" he asked and his breath tickled her lips.

"Nope." She whispered back. "Not nervous."

His eyes lowered to her lips and her mind seemed to read his. She put a hand on his chest and leaned up toward him as if she was going to kiss him. She was almost touching his lips, so that when she spoke her lips brushed against his. "Nice try" she whispered and shoved him backward.

He caught himself and grinned. "Spoiled sport." He called and she rolled her eyes.

"I ain't easy." She stated and then frowned. She'd been around Rogue too long, she was picking up on the accent.

"Never said you were." He called back and then grinned. "But now that we've got that settled, let's ditch this place."

Sky frowned. "You mean go off campus?"

"We can only stay here for a certain time before we get caught. And I don't think it would be wise to come to your next class…two hours late. What do you say?" he asked. She grinned.

"Let's go."

The Brotherhood Mansion

Alec pulled his motorcycle up to the old mansion and killed the engine. He removed the helmet off of Sky's head and hung it on the handle bars. "Home sweet home." He called. Sky raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you gona get in trouble?" he asked and Alec shook his head.

"Are you kiddin? Mom's at work. Come on, I want ya to meet the family."

Sky's eyes widened as she registered what he had said. Nevertheless she let him take her hand and lead her up the steps and into the house. What a wreck! There was trash in every direction. The place looked like a twister had hit it.

Something crashed upstairs and a man literally leapt down the stairs. He looked greenish to Sky and when he noticed Alec he stopped leaping down the stairs and sat much like a frog would. "Hey, uh…aren't you supposed to be in school."

Alec ignored the question and said, "Toad, Sky, Sky Toad."

"Hiya" Toad greeted. "Don't let your mom find out. She'll put your dad in the wall again." Sky blinked but Alec was already pulling her up the steps. They made it to the top and had to step out of the way for the next resident of the house. He was huge, a blob of fat all pulled into a dirty pair of overalls. He was carrying an entire cake as if it was only one slice. He nodded to Alec and Alec said, "Blob, Sky, Sky Blob."

Blob nodded to her and continued down the steps. Alec shrugged and said, "It's lunch time. You're not going to get much conversation out of him at lunch time."

Alec pulled her into what appeared to be a living room. Two men sat on a couch watching the television. The first was buff, with a tight black shirt and matching pants over expensive shoes. He looked out of place here, with every black hair on his head combed into exactly the right place.

The other man looked like an older version of Alec. He had long brown messy hair, and was wearing jeans and a black shirt with a brown vest over it. Apparently Alec had gotten his outfit ideas from his father.

"Dad, Nick, this is Sky." Both Alec's father and Nick turned to look at Sky. Alec's father nodded and turned back to the television. Nick rose to his feet.

"Nicholas Furry," He greeted and kissed Sky's hand. Alec rolled his eyes and Sky smiled.

"Sky E…Darkholme." Both Nick and Alec's father stared at her.

"As in Rogue?" Nick asked and Sky nodded.

"So it's true." Alec's father stated. He rose and nodded to Sky.

"Names Lance." He greeted. "Make yourself at home."

Alec and Sky both sat beside each other on a couch. "You know, your mom use to live here at one time in her life." Lance informed her. "Kitty and Rogue have been best friends for years. I always thought Rogue would move back in when Kitty moved in, but I guess the X-Geeks have her tied to them."

Alec changed the subject. "So where's Wanda?"

"With Warren." Lance stated.

Alec was going to ask another question when the door to the bathroom swung open and Pyro walked out. Sky's eyes went wide and Pyro stared at her. "Who's the Sheila?" he asked and Alec nodded toward her. "Sky, John, John, Sky."

"Isn't he the bad guy?" Sky asked and Lance laughed.

"He hasn't been with ol' bucket head since the team split up."

"After Gambit left, Colossus went all gooey over that wolf girl. Bucket head and Pietro took off leaving me all alone. Who knows where Sabertooth took off to?"

"Gambit?" Sky asked and Alec nodded.

"Your dad." He translated. John grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, so you're the little Sheila everyone's been talking 'bout." He stated and plopped onto the over crowded couch with Nick and Lance. "Gambit's girl."

Sky's eyes widened. "You knew my father."

"Everyone but Alec and Nick knew your father." Lance stated. "Lean, mean, cheatin…" he didn't finish because Alec glared at him.

"Gambit's like family to me." John continued. "Heck, you could call me Uncle John if you wanted. Back when we worked for Mags, we were like brothers anyway. Till your mom showed up."

Sky leaned forward in her seat, eager for the story. She didn't get to hear it however because the front door swung open and slammed shut. Every man in the room went board stiff, and all eyes turned to Alec.

"Shit." He mumbled. "Mom's home." As if on cue Kitty phased through the wall and froze.

"You let him skip!" She cried rounding on Lance. Lance leapt to his feet, hands coming into the air.

"I didn't let him do anything!" He said. Her eyes took in Sky and she shook her head.

"I can't believe you, like, are so irresponsible!" She yelled at Lance. Lance was ready to yell back but Nick interrupted.

"Why don't you join us? John was just telling Sky about her father." Kitty paled and turned to look at Sky.

"So its' like…true?" she asked and Sky nodded. Kitty flopped into a chair and crossed her legs. "Rogue's gona kill you, but go ahead." She said and John leaned forward.

"You see, we worked for Magneto. It was me, Pietro or Quicksilver, Colossus, Sabertooth, and Gambit. Thick as blood I tell you. Till he met your mom. He couldn't stop thinking bout her. Talked my ear off about her, he did. It was 'Chere dis" and "Chere dat." Kitty laughed at the impersonation. Sky was silent.

"Anyway, Gambit started spending more and more time with the Sheila. Spent a lot of nights watchin' her…lookin after her. Then one day he kidnapped her."

"What?" Sky cried. Nick was grinning, apparently never having heard this story either.

"Gassed her and threw her on a train heading to New Orleans. You see, Gambit's dad was in trouble, so in a way he used your mom to find his dad."

"Rogue liked Gambit," Kitty interrupted. "But she was afraid to let anyone too close to her. If they got too close, she was afraid they would hurt her. Since she can't, like touch."

"So Gambit kidnaps her after she turned all of his advances down. No one really knows what happened sept that the X-men caught on and cornered them in the Bayou." Lance was speaking this time.

"Logan nearly ripped Gambit's throat out." Kitty laughed. "Rogue had to beg him not to."

"Then Gambit disappeared. He told ol' bucket head he was quittin and never came back." John shrugged and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"At least not to the Acolytes." She interrupted. "Instead, after, like, a month, he showed up at the X-mansion, wanting to be an x-man. He figured that if he could, like, get closer to Rogue he could win her over."

"They fell in love, and discovered they could touch. After they found out about you Gambit proposed and they got married."

The room fell into silence then and all eyes turned toward Kitty. She took a deep breath and continued the story. "The day you were born the doctor told everyone that he, like, couldn't save you. Rogue was told she couldn't have any more children. They thought you were, like dead. Rogue took it hard. She didn't eat, or sleep, or talk to anyone. Not even Gambit. Even though she wouldn't, like, speak to him, he showed up every day to watch over her. He spent a lot of time drinkin after that. Rogue wouldn't talk to him, and it was, like, eatin him alive."

"He stopped crying after a while. And would just sit watching Rogue through the glass. But she never looked at him, never spoke to him. In fact, she only talked to me and that's because I wouldn't stop talking if she didn't. He fell into, like a routine. He would bring her flowers, kiss her cheek and then disappeared to loose himself in alcohol. After a while…he just gave up."

A tear touched Kitty's eyes and she wiped at it. "Neither of them went to the…to your funeral. I guess they couldn't, like accept that you were dead."

Alec smirked and whispered, "Your dead" in her ear. She nudged him to shut up and listened.

"Gambit tried one last time to get a response from Rogue but she didn't speak. So he like, packed his bags, left her a note, and disappeared."

"He's in Louisiana now, last I heard." Alec said and Sky turned to him. "He's a thief…right?" everyone nodded.

"A thief?" Sky asked in disbelief.

"It's not like you think." Nick stated. "He's a member of the thieves' guild. The other guild is called the assassins guild. Anyway he's probably in Louisiana, I'd guess somewhere in the Bayou."

Sky took a deep breath and digested everything. Her eyes turned to Kitty and she whispered, "Would…would you mind if I stayed here for the night. I don't want mom to…I just need some space."

Kitty nodded. "Alec, give her your room. You can, like, sleep on the couch."

Alec groaned and Kitty grinned. "Don't worry; your father will be out here with you."

This time Lance groaned.

_**Okay tell me what you think. Yes Remy will find out…in fact he's in the next chapter. Oh and the adventure part is coming soon. You can't forget that bad doctor. I know the house is messy but Kitty kinda rules the roost. Her and Wanda that is. That's why all the men are afraid of her. She's queen B. That's also why she lives there. Because she had Alec and Lance wanted to stay with the Brotherhood so she just moved in and took over. She can still see the X-men and join them whenever she wants. She just lives somewhere else. Review! **_


	8. Chapter Seven

**OMG! I am so sorry this took so long to upload. I was out of town with my grandparents and couldn't get to a computer. Sorry. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, and thanks to the following for Reviewing!**

**gambitfan85 (Glad you liked Kitty's attitude. Yes, Rogue really can't have any more children. Sad isn't it? There really were complications during the birth but the baby didn't die.) **

**gambitfan85-your other review- (YES! You've got it! I'm so glad someone has figured it out! You're not supposed to hate Gambit in this fic. I'm a total Gambit fan. In fact I like him more than Rogue. That's why I had to put that last chapter in to explain to everyone that not just Remy is at fault here. Rogue is as well! But don't worry, they have it out soon. And I don't like the pushover Gambit image. I think he was cocky and wouldn't ever let a woman walk all over him. He was sly and funny and not someone that would just roll over and apologize at the drop of a pin. So yeah. Glad to see someone thinks the same as I do. Thanks for reviewing!) **

**Proud to be an X-Nerd 2216 (Glad your enjoying it. I have a weakness for bad boys and Alec is actually based off of my current boyfriend. I never really put the connection between my BF and Lance but I can see it now. I am so rubbing that in! And please don't throw sticks at me! Lol.) **

**allyg1990 (Thanks for the review!) **

**UltimateGammy91 (Glad you like Alec. Thanks for the review!)**

**DJRyce (Hiya, Glad you like the story so far. I really like John's character and I've been trying to make everyone a little older but I didn't think the immature Blob and Toad would have grown up any by then. My dad's forty and he still acts like he's thirteen. Nick Furry had a thing with Kitty in the comics so I made him move in kinda as a friend to her. Someone other than Wanda that she can talk to. Thanks for the review!) **

**b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc (Glad you're enjoying the story. If you like Sky and Alec you're going to love this chapter because it's kinda geared toward them. Remy shows up as well!) **

**ColossusR (Well thanks for reviewing now. I'm glad someone other than me sees that this was not entirely Remy's fault. Like you said, she left him way before he left her. He had nothing else to do. Don't worry; he gets his punches in as well…physically and mentally. Thanks for the review!) **

**Mazdamiatta (Don't worry. It'll all come together in the end. Thanks for the review!) **

_**Chapter Seven**_

The Brotherhood mansion was silent. Alec's bed was comfortable, but Sky still couldn't sleep. She wanted to meet her father. Wanted to let him know she was still alive. Wanted just to see what he was like for herself. And most of all, she wanted to know why he and Rogue were apart, and where he had been for sixteen years. Slowly she slipped out of bed, pulling on her tube top, jacket, and jeans and then taking soft silent steps back into the living room.

Lance was snoring on one couch, with one leg hanging over the side and his right arm lying over his face. He was snoring loudly but apparently not loud enough to wake Alec. Alec was wrapped in blankets on the other. She moved toward that couch silently and bent down over him. She put a finger to her lips and covered his mouth. Immediately his eyes snapped open. He glared at her and then softened when he realized who she was.

"I need your help." She whispered. He looked down at her hand, which was still covering his mouth, and then back up at her. She glanced back at his dad and then removed her hand.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I want to go to Louisiana. To the Bayou. I want to meet my dad." Alec stared at her for a moment, probably wondering if he was still dreaming. He leaned toward her then as if he was going to kiss her and she smacked him.

"Just making sure I was awake." He mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"You're awake. Are you going to help me or not?" Alec watched her for a moment and sighed.

"Fine, let me get my clothes." She grinned from ear to ear and sat on the couch while he dressed. She blushed when she noticed that he only wore his black boxers to bed. He slid into his clothes and then grabbed a helmet that was lying on the ground. Together they turned toward the door when a whisper caught them.

"You need money and directions." They both turned to see Lance leaning over his pants that were on the ground and pulling out a wallet. He tossed the wallet at Alec, who caught it and then tossed a cell phone at him. He found a pen and paper and wrote down the address and then walked them to the door.

"You owe me" he told his son who grinned from ear to ear.

"Good luck" Alec said and Lance shook his head.

"The things I do for…" the rest of his sentence was cut off as he closed the front door. They heard him mumbling as he moved back up the stairs. Poor, Lance was going to have to deal with a pretty angry Kitty. Alec grinned, handed Sky the helmet and climbed onto the bike.

"First stop is McDonalds. I need caffeine." He whispered. He was about to start the bike when a thought hit him. He motioned for her to get off and together they pushed the bike about a block down the street. This time they were able to start the bike and roar down the road…destination…Louisiana.

………..Hours later in a Café…….

"Thank you." Sky said as Alec sat down across from her. This was their third stop at a McDonalds, each time further down the interstate. Alec sipped his seventh coke that day and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Wasn't like I was attending school anyway." Sky grinned and sipped her own coke.

"So what's the status?" she asked and he grinned.

"It's about twenty hours from New York City to New Orleans. We've only got…twelve hours left. We should be there around…midnight. Seeing as how its Noon now. Although, around eight I'm getting us a hotel."

She narrowed her eyes but he continued. "If we get up and out by ten that would put us in New Orleans Tomorrow around…two."

Sky clapped for him. "Nice math." She stated, swirling a fry in some ketchup.

"Yea, well I'm putting thirteen hundred miles on my bike. You owe me." She nodded and he grinned.

After they finished they vowed to have something different than McDonalds for dinner, around eight, before the hotel. Together they climbed back onto the bike and took off down the road.

………8:42pm…….

Sky yawned for the tenth time and held tighter to Alec's black jacket. They were currently searching for a cheap hotel to stay in. Sign after sign passed by but Alec shook his head at each of them. Finally Alec decided on a Days Inn. He purchased a room and together they trudged up the steps. Sky wasn't surprised when Alec opened the door and there was only one bed in the room.

Alec grinned but didn't say anything. He moved over to the phone and called room service. While he found a pizza delivery place Sky checked out the room. She pointed toward the bathroom and he nodded.

After a long, hot shower, Sky dressed in one of the white fuzzy robes that was in the bathroom and hand washed her clothes, hanging them over the shower rail to dry. She left the bathroom and Alec regarded her from the couch, a piece of pizza half way to his mouth. His eyes widened but he covered his surprise by biting into the pizza. He pointed to the box beside him and she sat down next to him, savoring the pepperoni pizza.

For a while they both watched the Yankees playing on the screen, and then the questions started. "Why did you say yes?" Sky asked and Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I? It gives me a chance to show you what a great guy I can be." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Yea well, don't get your hopes up. I'm still not interested."

He moved before she had finished the sentence. He turned completely toward her, leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened for a moment and then against her own judgment she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. She slid down the couch so that he was on top of her and she was lying on the sofa. Their tongues dueled and finally Sky pushed him away so she could catch her breath.

He was out of breath as well, but was grinning from ear to ear. "Your right," he huffed out. "You're not interested at all." She glared at him and grabbed the closest thing to her, a pillow, and smacked him with it.

"You're still sleeping on the couch." She said and he groaned.

"Two nights in a row and we aren't even married" he mumbled and she rolled her eyes, shoving him off of her.

She quickly wrapped herself up in the bed and watched as he stripped to his underwear and snatched an extra blanket from the closet. He wrapped up in it and clicked the television off. "So," he began after a few moments of silence. "What are you going to do?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you going to do when we reach New Orleans?"

"Follow the address your father wrote down." She said, although her voice sounded doubtful even to her. "Hopeful…Gambit will be there."

"And if he is? Then what?"

She closed her eyes. "Then I play it by ear." He laughed.

"Night Angel Eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?" she asked and he sighed.

"You have angelic eyes" he mumbled and she grinned.

"Night." She called back, and lost herself in the dream world.

……..9:30AM……

"Get up!" Sky jumped out of bed, nearly losing the robe that was still tied around her. Her eyes snapped open and took in Alec who was leaning over her and grinning.

"You have got to be the heaviest sleeper I have ever met." He stated and she frowned, sitting up and stretching.

"Why?" she yawned and he walked toward the bathroom.

"I been yelling at you for thirty minutes. We gotta go if we want to make it to New Orleans by two."

Sky's heart tightened. Four hours. Only four hours and they would be face to face with Sky's father. She fell to the bed and took deep breaths. Great. Now she was hyperventilating. Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out, Breath in _slowly. _

Alec came back out of the bathroom and went wide-eyed. "Hey now, Angel eyes. Breath!" He cried running toward her. He squatted in front of her and took her hands. "Deep breaths." He comforted and slowly her breathing went back to regular.

"Don't do that again." He warned and tossed her clothes at her. She dressed quickly while he went to check them out of the hotel. Before she knew it she was back on his bike and they were heading out to New Orleans.

…….New Orleans……

"We couldn't have had worse timing," Sky groaned as Alec moved his bike through the crowd. New Orleans was swamped with millions of people. Banners, confetti, streamers and beads flew through the air, being tossed against the large crowd of masked people in highly imaginative costumes. Sky had already been beaded with three strings of brightly colored beads.

"I love Mardi Gras" Alec exclaimed and grinned from ear to ear as a girl walked by with barely any clothing on. Sky smacked him and his grin widened.

"Jealous?" he asked and Sky rolled her eyes.

"We need to find a place to ask for directions."

"I don't need directions." Alec protested. He had come to a complete stop to let a few people cross the road. Sky took this advantage to jump off the bike and head toward the closest building she saw. "Angel eyes, wait up!" He called and pulled his bike toward the sidewalk. He parked it, killed the engine and caught up to her just as she was opening the door to what smelled like a wonderful restaurant.

The room inside was darkly lit, resembling an old jazz club maybe. The smell of Cajun food mixed in the air and Sky quickly found her mouth watering. She ignored that, however, and headed toward the large bar. A man was working behind the counter, currently cleaning a glass with a towel.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Sky reached in her pocket and produced the slip of paper with the address in it.

"Yea, we are trying to find this place. Could you point us in the right direction?" The man smiled and took the paper from her, reaching for his glasses that were around his neck at the same time.

"Sure, let me see…" he nearly dropped his glasses. They would have crashed to the floor if they hadn't been tied to his neck. He handed her back the paper wide-eyed and glanced at Alec.

"What you be wanting with dem?" he asked and Sky raised an eyebrow.

"Them?" she asked and he stared at her for a moment and then pointed to the piece of paper.

"Dat be de thieves guild you lookin for. Most people dat go in dere, don't come back out."

Sky grinned. "I think we can take care of ourselves." She stated and Alec stepped forward.

"Could you point us in the right direction?" The bartender shook his head and mumbled something about, _your funeral_. He took a deep breath and pointed to the road they had just pulled off of.

"Dat road will take you straight to de Bayou. Just don't take any of de turns off. You'll know it when your dere. Good luck."

Alec thanked the man and together they climbed back onto his motorcycle. "You alright?" Alec asked and Sky nodded. He revved the engine and slowly made his way though the crowd. Once they were out of New Orleans the road was mostly deserted. Chills ran up Sky's back and she clung tighter to Alec. She could almost see the grin on his face as he adjusted himself and then revved the engine again.

It wasn't long until the road seemed to turn into swamp lands. A murky lake ran by the road and what looked like alligators sat on the shore. Colorful birds flew away from them when they passed under gooey looking trees. The roar of the motorcycle drowned out any sounds and Sky was almost grateful for that. This place was just creepy.

The bartender was right. They knew exactly when they had found the thieves guild. A large black iron gate stood right where the road would continue through, the letter TG placed on them. She had no idea how far the fence stretched in either direction, and honestly, she was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea.

Alec opened the gate and drove through, stopping only to close it behind them. He watched Sky for a moment, probably to see if she was having second thoughts yet. She was, but she wouldn't let him see that. He shrugged and climbed back on the bike and they followed the road.

It was as if they had turned into the swamp. The road under them seemed to disappear, becoming nothing more than ruts where cars and other bikes had passed. Jeeps probably. The dirt around them turned to mud and Alec's bike was quickly halted.

"Damn it!" he cried and hoped off. Sky moved with him. They were stuck, literally, in the mud.

"Now what?" she asked.

"You push I pull." He stated and she moved to obey. She shoved on the bike and he pulled but their efforts only managed to bury the bike deeper in the mud.

"It's not gona budge." She called and Alec swore, spinning and kicking the tree behind him so hard that the birds in it screeched and soared away.

"Maybe Gambit can help us out…once we find him." Alec turned to look down the road they had been traveling and then raised his eyebrows at Sky.

"You want to continue…walking…through the Bayou?" She nodded, pulling her helmet off and laying it on his bike.

"Look, your bike isn't going anywhere. If we couldn't get it out no one else can." Alec sighed and motioned for Sky to move.

"One last trick." He stated and held his hand out toward the bike. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in concentration as the bike began to shake. It rose a little but the mud was too thick.

"You're a telepath?" Sky asked, wide-eyed. He nodded, still pulling at the bike with his mutation.

"Look, Alec, even if you yank it out of the mud there's no way it can continue through this mush. Leave it." Alec sighed and lowered his hand; the bike fell back into the mud with a squishing sound.

"Your dad owes me." He muttered and put his helmet on the handle bars. Sky shook her head as she realized he was walking on air, just barely above the mud pit the bike was in.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked and he shrugged as he lowered himself back to the ground.

"Why should I? Not much I can do. Can't read minds and all that. All I can do is move things. Besides, I still don't know what you can do." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She said and together they turned toward the marsh.

……An Hour Later…..

"We're lost." Sky stated, pushing gooey…gunk, for lack of better word, out of her way as she followed Alec.

"We aren't lost. We know we are on thieves' property. Eventually they are going to realize we are out here and come to investigate."

Sky shook her head. The bottom of her jeans was completely covered in mud, as was most of her outfit. She didn't even want to know what her hair looked like. Alec looked about the same, mud everywhere. He was swatting at mosquitoes and mumbling to himself. Probably complaining.

"Or," Sky said following him over bushes and under branches. "We are going to die out here." Alec stopped and glanced back at her.

"We aren't going to die." He stated and then mumbled something when he turned away from her. _Great _she thought _he thinks we are going to die too. _

"Maybe we should turn back." Sky suggested and again Alec stopped.

He pointed behind her and said, "Be my guest."

Sky glanced behind her and shivered. You couldn't even tell what direction they had come from. It all looked the same. She huffed and followed him further into the Bayou. "I think this is the point." She said after a while. "Anyone that wanted to find them, for any reason, just died out here. They don't even need their own security system." Alec laughed.

She caught up to him and together they took the next step. Their feet hit the ground and then sloshed through it. "Shit!" Alec cried and Sky screamed as they slipped through the ground. They slid down what appeared to be a shaft and landed hard on metallic floor. _Déjà vu._ Sky thought as she slowly picked herself up.

Alec got to his feet and then glanced at her. "You alright?" he asked and she nodded, moving toward him as a comfort zone. They were in a room…that much they could tell. A light flickered on behind them and they both spun. Okay, so they were in a cell, not a room. Just beyond the cell a man stood. He was wearing muddy jeans and boots, a black shirt, and a dark brown jacket. His brown hair was combed neatly and his matching eyes watched the two for a moment. He was chewing on what looked like a toothpick, but he spit it out when he addressed them.

"Quite the fix you've found yersleves in. Wouldn't ya say?"

Sky moved toward the bars and shook her head. "We're looking for the Thieves Guild." The man grinned.

"You found it. Congrats. To bad we gotta kill ya now."

Alec's eyes widened but he didn't move. Better to let Sky deal with this.

"I'm looking for someone." She continued and the man shrugged.

"Not my problem."

"His name is Remy. Remy Etienne LeBeau." The man's eyes narrowed and he took a step toward the cage.

"How you know Remy?" he demanded.

"I need to see him." Sky answered. The man hit his hand against the bar right where her face was and she jumped back. Alec pointed toward the man and then frowned. The man laughed and shook his head.

"You tink de thieves guild is dat stupid? Dere be power degaters all over dis here cage. Nice try though."

"Look, we just need to speak to Remy. Then we'll be out of your hair." Sky promised. The man shook his head.

"No can do. You see, no body gets to see Remy any more. But I'll be sure to tell him you dropped by and point him toward your grave. Now, what names am I written down?" he demanded. Sky glared at him.

"Sky." She answered without pause. "Rogue sent us." This caught his attention and his eyes traveled over her from head to toe. His brown eyes met her emerald eyes and he swore. He took three steps back and pressed a button on the small box there.

"We got a problem." He mumbled into it. He turned back toward the cell and said, "You better be tellin the truth."

Alec rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest and grunting. They waited for what seemed like an eternity in silence before the door slid open and another man walked in.

This man was built to the hilt, muscles bulging in every direction. He was bald, with a thick red mustache. He eyed the cell and then turned to the other man. "What's de problem, Theoren?"

Theoren indicated the cell and said, "Dey want to see Remy." The man quirked an eyebrow and walked toward the cell. Sky unconsciously took a step back into Alec, who put his arms around her protectively.

"What you want wit Remy?" the big man demanded.

"We just want to talk to him. Rogue sent us." Theoren didn't say a word, but the big mans eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say so? Theoren, get dem out of dis cage. Remy's wife sent dem." Sky's heart tightened at that thought. That's right! They were still married! After sixteen years of being separated. Alec wrapped his arm around her protectively and glared at Theoren as they stepped out of the cage.

"Sorry," Theoren mumbled. The big man blew Theoren off.

"Don't worry bout Theo. He ain't dat tough. Dat's Remy's cousin. Oh, names Henri by de way. I'm Remy's brother."

Sky shook his hand, "Sky," she stated and then introduced Alec. Her eyes took in her uncle and she smiled. It was really happening. She was really going to meet her father and his family. The small group, minus Theo, headed down the dark halls.

"Sorry about de mess. Y' can't be too careful 'round here though." Sky nodded, stating that she understood. Together the three made it out of the underground part of the thieves' guild, moving through metal rooms until they hit a guarded staircase. Henri nodded to the guards and pulled Sky and Alec along with him through the door.

The metal door slammed shut behind them and Sky glanced back to see nothing but a wooden wall. Her eyes widened but she followed Henri down the hall. They were apparently now in the house. Pictures hung here and there on the wall and they passed closed wooden door after closed wooden door.

"You know," Henri stated, rounding the corner into what looked like the grand entrance to the mansion. He moved down the staircases and continued, "You could have just got a boat and taken de river. It would have been faster."

Sky groaned and Alec simply shook his head. They followed him into what appeared to be a living room. "Sit" he motioned and the two took a seat on one of the three couches surrounding the small coffee table in the middle. Henri disappeared and Sky took a deep breath.

"Nice place" Alec mumbled. "You think you'll inherit it?" he asked and Sky smacked him.

"That's not why I'm hear" she hissed and watched for any sign of Henri.

Seemingly from nowhere a man stepped into the room, behind him was Henri. This man was older, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A mustache played over the smile he was wearing, making him look…well dangerous.

"My boy says you're lookin for Remy. Dat true?" he asked. Sky nodded.

"Rogue sent us." She repeated for the third time. It seemed to get their attention so she went with it. They didn't have to know that her mother was probably freaking out at the moment.

The man sat down on the couch facing Alec and Sky and his smile turned grim. "Names Jean-Luc. I'm Remy pere."

Sky's eyes widened. Apparently Logan wasn't her only grandfather. "I'm Sky, this is Alec Alvers."

He nodded his head to each of them. "Now look. I'd love to let you see Remy to deliver your message to him yourself…but my boy's…he don't need de stress. I don't know why de femme sent you. But I tink it may be better dat you don't see him."

Sky's brow furrowed. They were talking like her father was a child. What was going on? "I have to see him." Sky protested and Henri's gaze lowered.

Jean-Luc took a deep breath and said, "Look, I just can't let ya do dat. If you know Rogue den you know what happened. Remy hadn't been de same since den. He lost a wife and a child all in de same day. Now he's just startin to live again and I'll be damned if I'm gona let dat little home wrecker bring him down again."

Sky snapped. She leapt to her feet and was in his face in an instant. "Don't you talk about my mother that way!" She cried. She was going to be damned if she was going to let somebody, even if he was her grandfather, talk bad about the mother she just found. Alec leapt to his feet and held her back, from what she didn't know. She wanted to hit him. The room was silent. Jean-Luc and Henri didn't bat an eye.

"What?" Jean-Luc finally asked. Sky sighed. Well now she had to tell them.

"Rogue didn't send us. She would probably die if she knew I was here right now. We came on our own."

Jean-Luc looked confused so Sky continued. "Rogue's my mom. The X-men rescued me from my foster parents and the Professor promised to run some tests to figure out who my parents are. Rogue's my mom." She repeated.

Jean-Luc turned to Henri who shrugged. "I thought de femme couldn't have any more children." Jean-Luc said turning back to Sky.

"She can't." Sky answered honestly. Jean-Luc's eyes widened.

"How old are you?" he asked and Sky knew he was catching on quickly.

"Sixteen." She answered. Jean-Luc swore and turned to Henri.

"Get de family in here. Call a meetin if you have to. Make sure Remy joins."

Henri disappeared and Jean-Luc took a deep breath.

"Sky?" he asked and she nodded. He shook his head. "You weren't gona be named Sky. You were gona be Anna. Anna Ennui LeBeau." He took a deep breath and eyed her wearily.

"I'm gona worn ya now. Be patient wit Remy. He's had it tough." He rose slowly and eyed Alec wearily.

"And I'd wait to tell him who de boy is. One ting at a time." Alec smirked and wrapped his arms around Sky. Jean-Luc turned toward the wall and moved a picture out of the way, he pulled a hidden lever and a door swung open in the wall. This house was amazing! He motioned for them to go on and Sky did so without hesitation, pulling Alec along with her for comfort.

Other doors had been opened and people were entering from them into what Sky guessed was a meeting hall of some kind. A large table sat before her, with enough chairs for probably just the family. Alec and Sky remained standing, and Jean-Luc moved past them to lean on the table. Sky's eyes passed over everyone in the room, who was glaring at her and Alec. These people really had trust issues.

Sky counted six with Henri and Jean-Luc. There was an older woman sitting across from Jean-Luc at the end of the table in what looked like an apron. She smelled like food. Henri sat to Jean-Luc's right and Theo sat to his left. Beside Henri was a woman with beautiful blonde hair who was currently holding a baby in her arms. Beside Theo was a man Sky had never seen, with red hair and mustache and bright eyes. He winked at her and she felt like she was going to be sick. He was probably related to her.

Beside the woman with the baby was another woman with brown hair. She smiled at Jean-Luc and he grinned back. Okay, she definitely was either a new wife or girlfriend. There was only one seat not taken. Sky took a deep breath as the panel behind that chair opened and a man stumbled in. He regarded everyone at the table with a lazy grin and then his gaze traveled to Jean-Luc. He was tall, maybe six foot, with a lean body and chiseled muscles. He had a five o'clock shadow, and his brown hair fell into…red on black eyes.

Sky gasped and his red on black eyes met her green ones. He glanced at Alec and the back at Jean-Luc. Without a word, Remy Etienne LeBeau took a seat and the meeting began.

_**Yea! Okay tell me what you guys think. Action is coming I promise. But not for a while. Oh, and yes, Rogue and Gambit will see each other again. Read on for that meetin and so much more! Oh, and I'm going to update the next chapter tonight since I was a little late with this one. Enjoy! Review! **_


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight **_

Remy had been in the garage when Henri had found him. "Come on," he said "Jean-Luc's calling a meeting."

Remy had rolled his eyes and tossed the rench away from him and his bike. "réunions stupides" He had mumbled and followed Henri up the stairs and into the house. Henri had gone off to inform everyone else and Remy had taken the advantage to wash up a little. His eyes barely even glanced at the pictures in his room as he moved toward the bathroom. He knew each picture by heart. Knew where they were, what was in the frame, and even when the pictures were taken. He never needed to look at them for the pain to hit his heart.

He stared at himself in the mirror and frowned. He needed to shave again, and his hair was a mess. Red on black eyes glared at him and he moved away from the mirror. "Don't blame Remy for somting he had to do" he mumbled and washed up. He had often had conversations with his pictures, the ones where he was holding _her. _His eyes in those pictures seemed to accuse him, and he would often lay one down so he wouldn't have to see his accusing eyes any more.

After washing up he headed down the hall, nodding to Guild members that moved around him. When he entered the meeting hall, he wasn't surprised to see everybody already there. He was late to everything lately. Tante Mattie sat next to his seat, her apron still on telling she had been cooking. Emil, Remy's cousin sat beside Theoren, his other cousin, and Remy's new mother sat across from Remy's seat. He already couldn't stand Avian. But Jean-Luc loved her to death. Beside her were Mercy and Henri and their little Etienne, named after Remy and their cousin who had died. Jean-Luc sat at the head of the table and behind him were strangers.

Something was definitely wrong. Jean-Luc wouldn't have let anyone into this room. No one, save the family, even knew where it was. So what did the two new members mean? His eyes traveled over the boy, who looked vaguely familiar. And then he glanced at the girl, and froze. Emerald eyes met red on black eyes and for a moment, he thought a very young version of Rogue was standing in front of him. He shook his head and lowered himself into his seat.

This girl was thin, but curvy with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. Remy just couldn't shake those green eyes. Finally he managed to turn his attention away from the girl and to focus on Jean-Luc.

"Alright, everyone…I have some…interesting news." Interesting? He'd never used interesting before. Remy leaned forward in his chair and put his elbows on the table, resting his head on his thumbs. The girl was watching him.

"I'd like you to meet." Jean-Luc indicated the boy who said, "Alec Alvers." Remy's eyebrows shot up.

"As in Avalanche?" He asked and the boy made eye-contact with Remy for the first time. The boy nodded and Remy grinned. That's why he had recognized the boy. He was Kit's boy.

Jean-Luc turned to the girl and he nodded toward her. "And everyone. Dis is" he took a deep breath and looked directly at Remy.

"Sky LeBeau." Remy's brow furrowed as did everyone's. There was another LeBeau no one knew about? Impossible.

"Who be de femme's père and mere?" Remy asked, eying her suspiciously. Jean-Luc grinned.

"It's funny day you asked dat. You are." Remy's features were completely wiped clean. Not a thought registered in his head. And then a horrible thought struck him. It must have been one of the girls he had been with before Rogue. That was the only explanation.

"How old?" Remy asked. Everyone else in the room was silent, all eyes turned between him and her.

"Sixteen." She answered in a soft voice. Remy did the math in his head and glared at the girl. She was lying, he had been married to Rogue then. She couldn't be his daughter. He jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the table.

"I tink you should leave." He stated rather harshly.

……Sky…..

Sky's heart seemed to stop. Did he just tell her to leave? She turned wide-eyes toward Jean-Luc who shook his head. "She's your daughter. Remy." He indicated Sky to continue for him. She took a deep breath and focused on Remy's eyes.

"Rogue's my mother. She and the X-men rescued me. I was running from my foster parents and…" she thought better about saying the law. How well did she know them anyway? "They fixed my bike and said they would help me find my real parents as long as I gave the school a shot. So I stayed. Then Hank ran some tests and..." she looked down.

"She's yours." Jean-Luc said again. Everyone in the room shared a quiet glance and rose, save Jean-Luc and Remy. Remy hadn't sat back down but he was still staring at Sky, as if trying to figure things out. The others nodded to Jean-Luc and left them alone.

After anther moments silence Sky decided to spill everything. "Mom and I started catching up on things, like our favorite colors and foods, and then I asked about you. She didn't want to tell me much about you but I…" she looked back at Alec and said, "Alec took me to meet John and Lance and Kitty and Nick Furry and they told me all about you and I just…wanted to meet you."

Remy didn't look like he was breathing. Slowly he lowered himself down into the chair, his eyes blank of emotion. "Merde." He mumbled. "How dis possible?" he asked and Sky shrugged.

Remy jumped to his feet then, as if an idea had struck him. He spun toward a phone on the wall and started pressing numbers. Sky heard the distinct voice of Storm pick up. Eyes wide she yelled, "Don't!" Remy covered the mouth piece and raised skeptical eyebrows. "Hello?" Storm asked. "Is anyone there?"

"They don't know I'm here." Sky whispered. Remy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sky, is that you? Sky, honey, you have us worried. Logan and Rogue are out looking for you and Alec with Kitty and Lance. You need to come home."

Sky's eyes widened at that and Remy stared at the receiver before gently clicking it back into place. He looked at Jean-Luc and said, "I could use a drink, père."

Jean-Luc nodded. "I tink de girl's gona stay wit us for a while, Remy. I'll have Avian show her around."

Jean-Luc's girlfriend/wife walked back into the room and extended her hand. "Avian," she greeted. "I'm Jean-Luc's wife." Sky nodded and she followed Avian out of the room. Alec caught her hand and Remy's eyes narrowed.

……Remy……

He watched them go without a word. Then his eyes turned to Jean-Luc. "Merde." He whispered and Jean-Luc laughed.

"Look on de bright side, Remy. At least she took after our side of de family."

Remy was too deep in thought to reply. His mind whirled around the day their daughter had been born. If it had been a girl, they were going to name her Anna Ennui LeBeau, and if it was a boy they were naming him Andre Ennui LeBeau. He remembered clearly the doctor's words; _your baby didn't make it_. Yet there she was…sixteen years later, standing in his house. Sky? Who had named her Sky? Who had tucked her into bed every night in his place? And who had picked out that skimpy outfit?

He stumbled to his feet and left the room with only a nod toward Jean-Luc. Wearily he moved back to his room and sat down heavily on his bed. His eyes traveled to the picture by his bed and his heart tightened. He had his arms wrapped around Rogue, his hands lightly resting on her swollen stomach. He touched the picture gently and closed his eyes. She was alive. Alive and right down stairs, and he didn't even know her.

That was something he was going to correct. He and Rogue had promised each other that they were always going to be there for their child. Now that she was alive, he intended to keep that promise. A dark thought struck him then and his heart tightened in fear. If she was alive, she wasn't safe. Not anymore. He leapt to his feet and rushed to his window, flinging it open and glaring out at the back of the house. He sighed in relief as he realized there was no one out there. Maybe _he _didn't know she was alive either. Maybe, she was safe. But that wasn't a comforting thought. She couldn't stay here. She was safer with the X-men. As soon as _he _found out she was alive, _he _would want her.

Remy took a deep breath and sank back onto the bed. No, Remy would know when _he _came. She needed to go back home to the X-men, where it was safer. But Remy couldn't help but want to get to know her a little before she left. One day wouldn't hurt right? _He _couldn't possibly find her in one day…could he? Remy closed his eyes. One day was all he needed.

…….Midnight…..

Sky was tired, and hungry. She had spent the most part of the day exploring the mansion with Alec and meeting her family. She already loved Mercy and Tante Madie. She liked Henri, didn't like Theo, and already hated Avian. Alec had protested when Avian had given them separate rooms but Sky was grateful. She needed a little bit of alone time. Now she stumbled down the hall, trying desperately to remember where the kitchen was.

She found it after a while and flipped the light on. Remy leapt out of his seat in surprise and Sky froze. He turned toward her, holding a bowl of something she didn't recognize. She stepped back and for a moment they stared at each other. Then Sky's brain snapped back on and she stuttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was…um…just leaving." She turned around but Remy called her name, "Sky!"

She paused and he motioned for her to join him. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Remy lifted himself onto the counter and continued eating what looked like rice and some kind of meat. He patted the spot beside him and she carefully lifted herself to sit beside him.

Silence.

"What is that?" she finally asked, for lack of anything else to say. Remy grinned and said, "My own Jambalaya. De best in de world. Want some?" she nodded and he set his bowl down and jumped off the counter. After collecting all the things he need he turned the oven on.

"You cook?" she asked and he grinned at her.

"Remy can do a lot of tings." He stated. She smiled back at him. "How bout you, petite?"

She shrugged. "If it's microwavable, sure. But not from scratch."

"We'll we just have to fix dat, Ciel." She quirked an eyebrow at that and he grinned again. "Means Sky. French." He translated.

"Oh."

Silence.

"So you were born here?" she asked and he nodded.

"Lived here all my life. I was an orphan at first, den a pick pocket. Master t'ief so to say. Den one day I five fingered Jean-Luc, and he adopted moi and brought me here. Dis been home ever since."

"How did you meet mom?" There was silence and then slowly Remy turned to face her.

"I guess you ought to know." He mumbled and then smiled at her.

"You hear 'bout ol bucket head" Sky smiled at the nickname and nodded. "I worked for him. Me and Pyro and Colossus and Sabertooth and Quicksilver." She nodded for him to continue.

"I guess you could call us de bad guys." He said kinda on a laugh. "De boss man never was one for de humans, and anyt'ing against de X-men worked for him." He took this far off look to his eyes and she knew he was seeing the moment he was about to describe.

"De boss man had a way of taking us places, he used large metal balls. We had a mission, of sorts, and he dropped us right in de middle of a warehouse in New York. We were a distraction and not'ing else. First time I saw chere…" he paused and took a deep breath. "She walked right around a crate and right into moi heart."

Sky smiled. "She was wearing her uniform, and de first ting I noticed 'bout her were dose emerald eyes." He glanced at her and smiled. "Den de way her white bangs framed her face, and finally de look on that angelic face." He swore lightly, smiling to himself, completely lost in the memory.

"Technically, I kinda tried to blow her up. But it was only part of de plan and I knew she would be too smart to hold on to de card long enough for it to actually explode." He glanced at her and Sky quirked an eyebrow. He ducked a hand into his pocket and produced a King of hearts. Suddenly, it started to glow bright pink and he flicked it away from him. Once it left his finger it sparked and the card was obliterated.

"I can charge tings. Make em, explode." Sky nodded so he continued.

"Next time I saw her wasn't until long after all de anti mutant stuff blew over. Dey were rebuilding de mansion. My job was to round up de brotherhood. Alec's pere told me off. I just happen to be in de right place at de right time. Two boys from de school rounded de corner. I'd overheard dem given Rogue and de spiked boy some trouble, so of course I stepped in.

_"I got two words for you. Drop it." _

_"We didn't ask you!" _

_"Den consider dis re-advice. Don't mess with de mutants." _

"I scared dem off with a charged pencil. Not'ing big. Spooked 'em though. Dat's when she rounded de corner. She was flushed from chasin down dose boys but still had enough energy to glare at moi, hands on hips.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Just passin by, Chere. Nice day." _

"It wasn't a very long conversation, but your mom skipped school to follow moi. Always knew she had a rebellious streak." He laughed then.

"I'd given does losers an easy job. Rescue Peitro. Yet dey still managed to screw it up. Although, I guess dey had Rogue to thank for dat. She and Kit took dem out single handed." He was grinning from ear to ear, probably thinking how proud he was of her.

"Course I couldn't help rubbin it in a little. Chere dealt dem a low blow."

_"What's up ya'll, tell me, why are you such losers?" _

_"Because the X-men are winners. It all balances out." _

"Next time I saw Chere…we had our first kiss. Although, don't suppose it counts, seeing as how she was possessed. You see, Apocalypse used Rogue, her powers dat is. She took all of our powers…X-men, Brotherhood, even de Acolytes. De Professor, and De boss man. She was a bomb, all dose powers wrapped into a tight little package. Course, no matter how belle de femme be, dis Cajun wasn't given up without a fight."

"She'd taken everyone else out already when I got to her. She was completely metal, and half of her clothes had been burned off by John.

_"Bravo, chere. Looks to me like Rogue's up to no good. But hey I like dat in a girl." _

"I put up a fight, but with all dose powers…she was unstoppable.

_"Only thing is, your not alone in this are you. Who's behind it, Mystique? I think so, question is why" _

_"See if you can guess." _

"She had disappeared. I turned around lookin for her and turned right into dos lips. Course dat's the last t'ing I remember. None of us remembered any of dat though. Only a video de boss man had proved she'd done anyt'ing. So next day we all took ourselves down to de X-men graduation ceremony and personally called Rogue out. Course she got away and we took off after her. Ol bucket head had me team up with Wolvie…Wolverine and Sabertooth."

"_Things might get interesting." _

He grinned as if replaying it all in his head. The food behind him was still half cooked but neither were paying it any attention. Sky had never heard these stories. And she just couldn't get enough.

"We followed Chere right up to an airport, where we…borrowed a plane to follow dem in. Once we got to de mountains, all the felines wanted to do was sniff everything. It would have been much easier just to follow de footprints."

_"Why don't you guys quite sniffing everything and just follow de footsteps?" _

"Anyway we rescued Rogue, and set Apocalypse free. Now de Brotherhood was without Mystique, who was turned to stone, and de boss man teamed up with de X-men to take Apocalypse down. I didn't like it, but it got me closer to Chere."

He grinned at another memory. "Probably a little too close" he added under his breath. "For a while Apocalypse laid low, keeping to himself. Durin dis time I noticed dat Roguey was…a little stressed. So I...helped her get a little bit of fresh air…down here."

Sky's eyes widened. "You kidnapped mom!" She squealed and he winced.

"Who'd you get dat from? Rogue don't squeal…I don't squeal" he mumbled under his breath. Sky rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I brought her down here to help her relax. Okay I used her powers to find Jean-Luc but I did have feelin's for her. I gave her de choice…once de X-men came lookin for us. But…Rogue left with dem instead. She took down Apocalypse…without me. I was here. News travels fast though and soon I found myself headin back to Bayville."

"Once I came back Rogue treated me with de same cold shoulder. I had to move in with dem before she even laughed at some of moi jokes." He looked perturbed about this and Sky laughed.

"It's true" he proclaimed, causing Sky to laugh more. He smiled along with her and then returned to his story.

"Anyway finally she loosened up 'round me. I knew dat she liked me. She would shove me away and smile, not grin but smile like she enjoyed it. I knew she did. We started becoming closer. De Kit said she'd ask where I was if I didn't show up in de mornin to pound on her door and wake her up. Den, I guess she started trustin moi. On Christmas, I pushed mon luck and we found ourselves under mistletoe. It was tradition, so I kissed her. Strange thing was, she kissed me back. Not'ing happened. No pull, no lost memories…and I was awake. She was just as surprised. Course de Prof wanted to test her after dat. Turns out, she can touch people she trusts. Which, of course, made Wolvie mad at moi since I was de first person her powers turned off for."

"Den you came along. Funny how dat worked out. I proposed to Rogue a week before we found out about you. I couldn't have been happier. Roguey loved it. We got married, and den I suffered through her mood swings." He paused and glanced up at her.

"You don like chocolate covered pickles do you?" he asked in all seriousness. Sky gagged and shook her head.

"Why?"

"Cause dat's all Roguey wanted. Pickles and chocolate. Made mon stomach turn." He grinned at her.

"Course, de crying was kinda funny. She wouldn't let moi watch sad movies with her cause she cried so much it made moi laugh." His features darkened suddenly and he took a deep breath.

"When Rogue went into labor…Logan had to knock moi out. I was so nervous. When I came to we were in de hospital." His eyes became glazed over and he blinked and glanced at the ceiling, as if trying to keep back tears.

"I never got to see you. Dey said dat de cord was wrapped around your throat, and dey had to do surgery. I was in de room when dey came to bring you back in. Rogue was tired, but her eyes sparkled when your doctor came in."

He stopped again and this time looked at his hands.

"I guess you know what he told us. Rogue can't have any more children. You were dead."

Sky looked at her father and felt pity wash over her. She couldn't imagine that conversation. She didn't want to imagine that conversation. "I t'ink I took it a little better dan Rogue…but not much. I ate, and drank a lot. Rogue though…it was like she died. She wouldn't speak to moi, or call for moi, or even ask about moi. She never answered any questions, never looked at moi when I came in. Not'ing. It was like she had died with you. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"So you left" Sky whispered. Remy's eyes met Sky's and he nodded.

"I came here, to de Bayou. At first I didn't t'ink I'd stay that long. But den Jean-Luc convinced moi dat, maybe Rogue was better off without moi. She obviously didn't want to see moi anymore, or she would have at least said somet'ing to moi. Anyt'ing. But she was so quiet. I wasn't gona stay if she didn't want moi dere."

"But she did! She loves you, dad. She still loves you. You should have heard her when she was talking about you. I knew it hurt her to tell me about you and I asked and she even said she still loved you."

Remy's eyes looked sad, yet a tad spark of hope flickered in them. Sky's thoughts raced around having the perfect family. The family she had never known. And the first step to that was getting her parents back. But how?

Remy took a deep breath and turned back to the food. He frowned and shoved it all down the disposal. He reached to get more of the ingredients but she stopped him. "Don't worry about it, dad. I'm going to bed."

He nodded and turned completely toward her. His eyes took her in again and he took a long deep breath. "You know, tomorrow…I could show you de town. Maybe rescue your ami's bike along de way."

Sky nodded. "I'd like that." She was about to turn up the stairs when she heard him mumble, "Den I can send his âne home." She smiled. She stopped at the entrance to the door and turned back toward him.

"Dad?" she asked and his head shot up.

"Oui?"

"Good night, dad." The smile that stretched across his face was contagious and Sky grinned with him.

"Bonne nuit, Ciel."

Sky sighed and hurried off to bed.

Remy watched her go and sighed. One more day couldn't hurt anyone. Then he'd send her back home and she'd be safe. Just one more day. _He_ couldn't find her in one day. And besides, Remy could keep her safe if he did. Hopefully.

…………..Location: Unknown…………

"How could you have lost her?"

"I assumed she had died, sir. I didn't know that the X-men had found her."

"Well you assumed wrong. I gave you and easy job, Sanders. Take the baby and give it to that family. Then when her mutation developed you were supposed to bring her to me for testing."

"Yes sir, but her mutation developed at a young age, sir. I didn't know. The family betrayed me, sir. They took disappeared when she turned nine. How was I supposed to find her?"

"I had that taken care of! I had already brought her father in. He was under the impression that I was trying to find her. Now she's practically walked right into his waiting hands! What good is he now when he has what he wants? I've lost all my cards, Sanders! You've left me empty handed."

Doctor Sanders took a deep breath. "Yes, sir, I'm sorry sir" he mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I want that girl. I need her to continue my experiments. Find me the girl, Sanders, or I swear I'll put you in her place!"

Sanders took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "I'll find her, Mr. Sinister."

"Yes you will!" and the line was disconnected. He stared at the picture on his computer and the file that was lying on his desk. She was definitely going to be a problem. He picked up his phone and dialed a number in.

"Mack, I have a job for you. I need you to pick someone up. Yes, I have the files here. Yes, pictures too." A sly grin spread over his face. "Great, have them pick up the files in the morning."

He pressed a button on the computer and printed the picture. "Location? Right now she's in New Orleans…"

_**R & R people! Please! Flames welcome. Oh and yes, it's Mr. Sinister!!!! **_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Special thanks to the following for reviewing! **

**Mazdamiatta (Yep. Thanks for the review.) **

**UltimateGammy91 (I always ask for flames because sometimes the best type of criticism is corrective criticism. It helps. But thanks for the compliment. Enjoy! And thanks for reviewing!) **

**gambitfan85 (Glad your enjoying it. Thanks for the review!) **

**allyg1990 (Not quite. You'll see what happens shortly. I have to have something unexpected don't I? Thanks for the review!) **

**Proud to be an X-Nerd 2216 (I wasn't actually going to have Kurt in it, but since you like it so much I might add him in there. Thanks for the review!) **

**SouthernLoner (Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!) **

**b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc.(We'll just have to see. Thanks for the review!) **

**On to chapter nine! **

_**Chapter Nine **_

"So, let me get this straight. You and your dad talked in the middle of the night, and now he wants to take us to see the town?"

Sky nodded. Avian had managed to find some clothes for Sky; apparently Remy didn't approve of her other outfit and claimed it needed to be washed anyway. She now wore a plain, but tight, black t-shirt with tight blue jeans. Avian had given her black boots and when Sky had raised her eyebrows Avian had simply muttered, "You in de Bayou, girl. Get used to dem."

Alec was currently dressed in one of Remy's hand-me-down shirts and a tight pair of jeans. Surprisingly, Remy was only a little bigger than Alec, although he was slightly more intimidating…at least to Alec.

"He's gona kill me isn't he?"

Sky rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. They were waiting for Remy to show up in the living room…or what they thought was the living room. Sky still wasn't sure. Alec sat across from her, tapping his feet nervously.

"He's not gona kill you, Alec. He doesn't have a reason to."

"Sure he does. I'm dating his sixteen year old daughter…that he just found out he had. I think his protective nature is gona kick in sooner or later."

"Dating?" Sky asked and Alec stopped fidgeting. His eyes sparkled as he turned toward her and grinned.

"Yeah, dating. Gotta a problem with it?" Alec rose and walked over toward her. She jumped to her feet and put a finger in his chest.

"Actually ya, I do." His lips were only inches away from hers as he smiled down at her.

"Really. I could have sworn you kissed me back on that couch…"

She shook her head. "You must have been dreaming."

"I don't think so." His lips crushed down on hers and she quickly found her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

"Hope Remy's not interruptin' somet'ing."

Sky jumped back at the same time that Alec cursed. Both turned to grin sheepishly at Remy LeBeau, who was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, demon eyes glaring at Alec.

"Mr. LeBeau." Alec said extending his hand. "I don't think we've actually…"

"We've met." Remy stated without taking the extended hand. Instead he walked toward Sky and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"Ready to go, Ciel" he asked and Sky grinned.

"Yeah, but can Alec come." Remy closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed.

"Amende" Remy muttered. He turned toward the door and Sky snatched Alec's arm as she passed.

"See" Alec hissed. "He's gona kill me."

Sky smacked him and together they followed Remy out of the mansion.

&&&

"Could you tell me if you've seen this girl?"

The bartender glared up at the man in the black suit before him. Any person that lived in New Orleans for any amount of time knew not to trust men in suits. Usually the bartender would have told him off, but currently the men surrounding his bar with their guns drawn were affecting his judgment.

"She and dis ot'er feller were in here earlier in de week. Came by lookin for de T'ieves Guild."

The black suited man stuck a gun under the bartender's nose and grinned. "I think my boys and I are going to stay here for a while. See if she turns up. You speak one word to anyone about us and I'll blow your brains out and burn down this sad excuse for a bar. Do we understand each other?"

The bartender gulped and nodded. The men dispersed just as the early morning crowd came in and suddenly they disappeared into the crowd around them. The Bartender could spot one here or there but they were doing a marvelous job of blending in. The black suited man had disappeared completely.

The Bartender took a deep breath and prayed for forgiveness.

&&&

"Dere's someone I want you to meet, Ciel." Remy stated excitedly as he pulled his daughter through the double doors of the local bar. Sky was tired from the hours they had spent searching for Alec's bike. Remy had helped them pry it out of the mud and then called Henri to pick it up. Surprisingly, their muddied outfits blended perfectly with the other New Orleans crew that crowded into the bar.

Tables here and there had poker sets placed in the middle of them, along with drinks of various shapes. A thin layer of smoke covered the entire bar and Sky coughed slightly, her hand gripping her father's tighter. Alec stayed right behind them, although his eyes traveled over the crowd and a lazy grin spread across his face.

Remy took them right up to the bar and sat them down on the barstools. After a moment the bartender turned toward them. His eyes widened when he saw Sky and then, shaking his head, he turned his attention toward Remy.

"Gambit, ol' boy. What can I get for you dis time?"

"Remy not here to drink, Pete. Ciel, dis is an old friend of mine, Pete. Pete dis is mon petite fille, Sky."

Pete nodded toward Sky who smiled. "Nice to meet you." She greeted.

"She got your looks, Gambit. Charms too?" Remy laughed and ordered a coke for Sky.

"Um, actually I need to…you know."

Pete grinned. "See dat staircase?" he asked and Sky nodded. "Right under der and to your left."

Sky thanked him and headed toward the bathroom. Alec's eyes wandered as he took in the bar around him, not really paying attention. As soon as Sky was gone Pete leaned toward Remy and grinned as if telling some kind of joke.

"Remy, dere's some men in here lookin' for dat fille of yours." Remy's eyes narrowed but he played along and threw in a laugh, under witch he mumbled, "Where?"

Pete's eyes pointed out each member and Remy laughed again. Pete joined him and Alec glanced at them like they were crazy. "We'll be out of here as soon as she comes back." Remy promised and Pete nodded before moving to serve someone else.

Time seemed to be going a little too slow for Remy. No longer friendly, his eyes flashed from one man to the next as he mentally counted how many Pete had pointed out. Thirteen. _Merde. _What did they want with Sky? His fingers drummed on the counter as he continued to glance toward the stairs. She was taking a long time.

Suddenly one of the men reached toward his ear, nodded and then nodded toward the other twelve. Together they headed toward the door. Remy didn't need any more information. He leapt for his chair and shoved through the crowd, ignoring Alec calling to him. He rounded the hall to the restrooms and froze. The girl's restroom no longer had a door. And Sky was nowhere to be found.

"MERDE!" He cried and spun running back into the room. His eyes searched the bar but the thirteen were already gone. He flew out the doors but the streets were already filled with people.

"Ciel!" He screamed, his heart racing a mile a minute. He flew back into the bar and reached Pete before Pete could even guess what was going on.

"Who are dey?" he demanded. Pete's eyes widened.

"I don't know, mon ami. All dey said was dat dey was looking for your fille."

"Merde!" Gambit cried. Alec was searching the room now as well, no longer concerned with the others.

"Sky?" he called. Remy spun toward Alec and grabbed the boy by his jacket.

"Who would want to take de fille?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I didn't know anyone wanted to!" Alec cried back. Then it clicked. Remy knew who wanted her. He knew who had her. Sinister. Remy threw Alec toward the doors and raced out, leaping into the front seat of his jeep. Alec made it just in time to leap into the jeep before it raced down the road.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked, trying to keep the fear and concern out of his voice.

"Back to de mansion. I'm callin her mere." Remy cursed at the conversation he knew he was going to have to have, but if someone needed to be found, Xavier was the one to find them.

&&&

Sky didn't know what hit her. She had been coming out of the bathroom and the next thing she knew she was hit in the back of the head, hard. Slowly she opened her eyes and almost wished she hadn't. To say the room she was in was dark would be an understatement. The room was pitch black. Heck, she didn't even know if it was a room. She closed her eyes and opened them a few more times just to make sure her eyes were actually open. Fear squeezed her heart as she realized that they were.

Her hand's immediately started groping around her. She was lying on what felt like metal. It was cold and slick. Her hand followed the metal until the tips of her fingers ran into what she prayed was a wall. It was made of the same slick material. She rose slowly, her hand never leaving the wall and then using her hands followed the wall. Eventually she found where that wall met the next and she moved around the corner, heading left. She found another corner and froze when her hand touched empty space.

She waved it around for a moment until her hand connected with a bar. Iron bars. She was in a cell. She followed the wall back to what she assumed was the back wall and slowly sunk against it, making sure that she was in a corner so she could feel that little bit of protection. First thing she had to do was figure out where the heck she was. She closed her eyes and pictured what she had felt with her hands. In her mind's eye she saw the cell she was in, and saw that she was alone in it. But that was all she could see. She tried to teleport and almost cried when she realized she wasn't moving. Her hand flew to her neck as she realized she had some sort of collar on. A power negator? Well crap.

Without warning a door slammed open in the darkness and the light that seeped from it blinded Sky. She threw her hands over her face in an attempt to shield herself. Once she opened her eyes again, it took a moment for them to re-adjust to her surrounding. There were two torches lit outside the cell now, casting just enough light for her to make out objects sitting on the other side of her cell.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the man standing in front of her cell. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"I don't think your in any position to be demanding things, young lady. Or asking questions for that matter. Quite the little trouble maker you are."

Sky squinted and tried to get a better look at the man. He was wearing a black suit, with a matching tie and shiny boots. His black hair was jelled back into a pony tail, and his mustache looked neatly trimmed. He looked as if he had walked right out of the Godfather.

"Who are you?" The man frowned and took a step closer toward the bars.

"I suppose you could say I'm family. Since I delivered you and all." Sky's heart stopped beating. Her world spun as his words echoed in her head. He was the doctor who had given her away, told her parents she was dead, lied to them all. This was all his fault.

"Doctor Sanders is the name. And you're Sky Ellers…Or is it back to Sky LeBeau now?" Sky glared at him.

"Why?" she demanded and he laughed. Not a pleasant laugh but one a maniac might produce.

"Why not?"

Sanders sat down in a chair leaning against the wall and smiled at Sky. "So here's my job, I get to baby sit you. Since your so special and all."

"Special?" Sky asked.

"Not to me. Hell I don't know how many babies I've sent to different homes. Everything is for sale for the right price, even if it's not yours. But apparently my boss has some great plan for you. So here you sit."

Sky glared daggers at him. "What does he want with me?"

"Beats me" Sanders answered, but the grin that spread over his features said he knew exactly what was going to happen to her.

"Sanders?" a deep voice called and again the door was opened. "Leave the girl alone." Sky's eyes flashed to the new visitor and her eyes widened. He was unlike anything she had ever seen. What little of his actual skin she could see was white…pale almost paper white. He was wearing some kind of dark blue suit that covered all of his body up to his neck. A red belt wrapped around his middle, the same red used in a diamond on his chest. Large boots, the same color as the uniform, stretched up to his knees, probably as some kind of protection. What appeared to be a shredded, stiff, cape hung from his shoulders and a large red collar shot up and over his head, making his jelled black hair stand out even more from his black and white face. Red eyes stared her down, more red than even Remy's. He smiled and Sky shivered.

"Sanders, I believe you have other problems to busy yourself with."

"Not really…" Sanders began and the man spun toward him and glared at him.

"Then find some" he snapped. Sanders was on his feet and out the door before Sky could blink. The man moved toward her cell this time and peered in at her through red eyes. She attempted to shrink back but the wall was still behind her. Without warning his hand shot out, passing through the cell doors. He smirked at her wide-eyes as he stepped _through _the bars and into her cell. His eyes took in her entire cell before he walked toward her.

Sky's first reaction was to stay where she was. But there was something in her that responded first to his closeness and she reacted on that instead. She lurched to her feet and swung her arm at him with all the force she could muster only to have it freeze in mid air. His hand was raised slightly, and a frown turned the corner of his lips down.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. And here I thought we could be civilized."

Sky's eyes widened as she felt air spread around her hand and before she knew it she was blown back into the wall behind her. She cried out in pain as her back slammed into the metal and crashed to the floor. Slowly she moved back into a sitting position and returned to glaring at him.

"What do you want?" the man smiled at her and squatted so that he was eye-level with her.

"Why, I only want to help you, dear Sky." She glared at him.

"Your mind is messed up if you think throwing a girl into a cell is helping her."

The man shook his head sadly at her. "You may not believe it yet, but what I am going to do for you will help you more than any other being could possible hope to help you."

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't need your help." She stated and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's a pity about your parents." He stated, completely changing the subject.

"What about them?" Sky hissed, not liking the turn the conversation had taken.

"Oh, I was referring to the way they abandoned you."

Sky glared at him. "My parent's didn't abandon me! Sanders told them I was dead!  
Still the man seemed sad; his face looked as if he pitied her. "Sad really, that they had no faith whatsoever. What type of parents would just accept that their child was dead? Without any question at all."

Sky's eyes shot to the ground where she watched the toe of his shinny boot. "What kind of parent gives up like that?"

"They thought I was dead." She repeated but something inside of her seemed to disagree with that.

"Is that what they told you?" he asked. She frowned. "How can you know that's the truth?" Sky looked up at him but his expression hadn't changed. "How can you know that they really wanted you?'

"They said they did."

He nodded. "I'm sure they wanted you. I'm sure your father welcomed you with open arms."

The image flashed in Sky's mind and she heard Remy's words as clear as day. _"I tink you need to leave. How did dis happen? Merde?" _At the time, she had assumed he meant how she lived. But what if he meant how did she find him. Suddenly doubt swept into her mind.

"Who are you?" she demanded and he smiled softly at her.

"My name is Sinister. I'm here to help you."

"How?" she demanded.

"By taking all that pain and confusion away from you." She glared up at him but he smiled at her.

"Your parents never wanted you." He said sadly and she closed her eyes. She failed to see his hand move toward her because at that moment images flashed into her head. She saw the hospital on the day she was born. She saw her father storming out of the hospital and then her mother shaking her head slowly. Why? She saw her father hand a baby to Sanders and her heart seemed to stop. Remy was giving her to Sanders. Actually giving her away?

Tears came to her eyes as she realized the truth. Her parents hadn't wanted her after all. That was why neither had spent any time looking for her. That was why Remy seemed surprised when he saw her. They hadn't wanted her from the start.

"I can make all this pain go away." Sinister whispered and Sky opened her eyes to stare at him. "All this won't matter anymore. Let me help you tap into your true powers, your true potential, and erase all the bad memories."

Sky watched him for a moment and then her eyes traveled to his outstretched hand. "Let me help you." Her eyes met his red eyes and she carefully reached out for his hand.

_**REVIEW PEOPLE! Rogue's in the next chapter! Yay for the fight! **_


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Special thanks to the following for reviewing! **_

**gambitfan85 (Good guesses but nope. I'll explain about the baby in a later chapter. Thanks for the Review!)**

**mazdamiatta (Are you so sure. I don't think she'd give in that easily. Thanks for the review!)**

**allyg1990 (Don't sulk! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the Review!)**

**b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc. (Glad your enjoying it. Thanks for the review!)**

**Proud to be an X-Nerd 2216 (Sorry about all the suspense, I just have a theory that everyone will continue reading if I make it suspenseful. Thanks for the review!)**

**UltimateGammy91 (Well that confrontation is now! Enjoy! And thanks for the Review!)**

**Rose Gilmore (First, thanks for reviewing and reading, second all of your questions will be answered in the story. Thanks again for the Review!)**

**SouthernLoner (Thanks for the Review! Enjoy the next chapter!)**

_**Okay guys this is a songfic chapter so I am disclaiming the song. It belongs to Celin Dion. Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter Ten **_

Nothing on earth could have prepared Remy LeBeau for was what sitting in front of the Thieves Guild mansion when he and Alec roared in. The jeep slid to a stop and for a brief moment Remy couldn't move. His eyes took in every inch of the large black jet that was sitting in the open area between the mansion and the swamps and his heart stopped in recognition. It was the Blackbird. The first thought that reached his mind was confusion. What the heck were they doing here? The next thought he voiced.

"Merde."

He leapt from the jeep just as Alec swung out of the passion side. "Shit," Alec copied him. "I'm dead. I'm so dead."

Warily the boys walked up to the step of the mansion and stopped at the door. Alec glanced at Remy, who glanced back at him. For a moment neither moved. Then Remy sighed and opened the door mumbling something about not being afraid of anything as he entered the house. Alec let the door slam closed behind him and Remy jumped out of his skin. He turned and glared at Alec who stared wide-eyed at him. "Oops?" Alec tried and, shaking his head, Remy turned back to the room they were in.

He heard voices coming from the living room and mustering all the courage he could he turned and opened that door. Every eye in the room turned toward Remy but his eyes only saw one pair. An Emerald green pair. His lips formed the word and he breathed it out in a sigh, "Rogue."

She was absolutely stunning, sitting on his couch with her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest. Her brown and white hair cascaded down her shoulders, stopping just above her bosom. Her emerald eyes were narrowed and when they saw Remy they immediately sought something else to look at.

Remy's glance turned to Charles Xavier who was sitting next to Remy's wife. "Professor. Long time no see, non?"

"Yes, it has been quite a while. Please, won't you and the boy join us?" If Remy had had a choice, he would have declined, but the glares he was receiving from all around the room told him he had better sit and join them.

Alec walked in behind Remy and Kitty leapt to her feet, nearly shoving Remy out of the way to wrap her arms around her baby. "Alec!" she cried and Alec's eyes widened as she hugged him.

"Mom?" he asked a little concerned. Remy took note of Lance, who was now walking toward the couple, and silently he pitied the boy. Lance wasn't happy.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Alec's eyes widened at his father's voice and then he frowned. Was his father faking? He'd given him his wallet for crying out loud! Figures, fear of Kitty had caused father to throw son under the bus. As if remembering she was mad at him, Alec's mother stepped back to glare at him. "Rogue and I have been, like, searching for you for days, young man. Explain yourself!"

"Well um…Sky wanted to see her dad so I took my bike and brought her down here."

"Without telling anyone!" Kitty squealed. Remy winced. What was with women and squealing?

"You could have been seriously hurt." Xavier interrupted. Lance and Kitty nodded as well but before anyone else could continue Rogue's voice broke in.

"Where is Sky?" she asked silently, as if afraid of the answer. For the first time Remy turned completely toward her. Her gaze locked with his and he cursed himself for not hiding his thoughts better. She was on her feet in a second. "Where's Sky?" she demanded marching toward him. Remy was on his feet in an instant, hand raised he raced to find an explanation. Not finding one he liked, he decided to stall.

"Bonjour to you to, chere. Remy been wonderin when you were gona drop by."

"Where's Sky?"

Remy met her gaze evenly and took a deep breath. "Ciel been kidnapped." Rogue didn't move. Not a single eye in the room blinked.

"It's true" Alec broke the silence. "We were at a bar and…"

"Ya took her too a bar!" Rogue cried, eyes wide and dangerous.

"Just to meet a friend, chere." Remy tired but Xavier interrupted.

"What did they look like?" he demanded.

"Don matter," Remy shot back. He turned his attention away from Rogue as he shoved all emotion down. He'd deal with her in a minute. Right now his daughter was in trouble. "I know who took her."

Xavier's eyes widened. "Who?" he asked.

"Sinister. Don know where he is though."

Xavier frowned and shook his head. "We need to get back to the institute. If she uses her powers I'll be able to track her down. Let's move."

Kitty and Lance yanked Alec away from the room and out the door as Storm, Jean, Scott, and Xavier left the room. Rogue and Remy stood toe to toe.

"When were ya gona tell moi she was alive?" Remy hissed, eyes dangerous.

"When ya came back." Rogue shot back. "Or don't you remember that promise?"

Remy's eyes lowered and he took a step toward Rogue. "Chere I…"

"Save it, swamp rat. Ya spend two days with our daughter and ya lose her. Now I gotta go make this right, somehow."

His head shot up but before he could retort she spun away from him and headed toward the door. Angry that she was just going to walk away Remy caught her arm. Skin to skin. Rogue jumped and before either could react Remy felt her power activate. He snatched his arm away as if something had burned him and looked at Rogue with wide-eyes.

"Guess I don't trust ya anymore." She whispered and disappeared out the door. Without another thought Remy followed. It was his daughter they were after, and he'd be damned if they were going to look for her without him.

&&&

The last thing Remy remembered was Logan's fist connecting with his face. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see the bright white room of the X-Mansion's med bay. "Good morning, Mr. LeBeau." Doctor Henry McCoy smiled at Remy from his perch upside down on the roof. He released his hold on the bar and flipped to the ground to land lightly on his feet. "Feeling better are we?"

Remy closed his eyes, groaned and then opened them again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No, he was definitely in the med bay. Because of Logan. Some things never changed. Although, use to, Rogue would have been sitting by his bed, shaking her head. He sighed and took in the furry man in front of him. "What happened?"

Hank grinned. "Let's just say Logan welcomed you home in his own special way. He even left you a present."

Remy glanced at his reflection in the floor and winced. He had a black eye. "Terrific" he mumbled and climbed out of the bed. "Just what Remy needed."

Hank watched him for a moment and sighed. "Xavier hasn't been able to find Sky yet. But he is still looking." Remy nodded and headed toward the door. "A little birdie told me that a rogue of sorts was out in the garden. Perhaps you should investigate."

Remy turned slowly to regard Hank. "De femme don want to see moi." He stated and Hank's eyes sparkled.

"You've been missed, Remy LeBeau. We have _all _missed you." Remy raised his eyebrows but that was apparently all Hank was going to say. First thing first, Remy was going to check on the progress of finding Sky. Then he would talk to Rogue. He needed to calm his nerves down before that conversation.

&&&

He found Jean right outside of Cerebro. She was talking to a young girl with blonde hair that glared at him as he approached. "Feeling better?" Jean asked and Remy nodded.

"Just warn moi next time, s'il vous plait."

Jean nodded and turned to the girl. "You remember Susan, Remy? Susan, this is Remy LeBeau. Rogue's husband. Sky's father."

The words struck a cord in Remy and he took a deep breath. He was a father first, but a husband second. He needed to talk to Rogue. "How de professor doin?"

Jean sighed. "He sent Storm and Logan to Sky's old home to talk to her foster parents. The Friends of Humanity are crawling over that place so they have to be careful. The professor is trying to find her but until she uses her powers, we are sitting ducks." Her eyes became bright suddenly and she dismissed Susan who rolled her eyes and stormed off down the hall.

"She's alright though." Jean said and Remy raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know dat?" he asked skeptically.

"Alec told me."

Remy didn't react so Jean continued. "When they ran away…Xavier connected their minds. Neither of them know it. He did it because Alec was a telepath that Xavier knew. He didn't know Sky and couldn't keep track of her. But as long as she was linked to Alec he knew she was alright."

"So den Alec knows where she is?"

"Not exactly. It doesn't work that way. But she's alright. If she wasn't…Alec would have felt it by now."

Remy took a deep breath and nodded. "What do you know about a rogue in de garden?" he asked and Jean smiled at him.

"A lot actually. She needs some help."

Remy nodded and Jean patted his shoulder. "I promise I'll contact you as soon as we find anything. Go talk to Rogue." Remy nodded again and took a deep breath before heading out toward the garden.

&&&

Everything was going to be alright. Everything had to be alright. Rogue closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Her daughter had been ripped out of her arms yet again. And there was nothing she could do about it. She hated this, having to wait. But without any leads, she could be anywhere in the entire world.

She shivered and nearly leapt out of her skin when a dark coat fell around her shoulders. "Remy?" she asked and the figure in question stepped around to face her.

"Bonjour, chere."

Rogue's heart nearly stopped. Something in her wanted to burry her face in his chest and let him hold her. But she wasn't going to have any of that. He had left her and she had picked up the pieces of her life and moved on without him. If she let him back into her life now, everything would collapse again.

"What do ya want?" she asked and he sighed, crossing his legs and sitting Indian style in the grass.

"To talk, chere. Dat to much to ask for?"

Something in Rogue screamed _yes_ but she shook her head. "So talk." She mumbled. He looked up at her and her heart seemed to break.

"I'm sorry chere." He stated. Rogue looked away. "I'm sorry dat I left you here. I should have stayed with you, been dere for you, and instead I turned tail and ran back home to N'Orleans. For dat, I'm sorry chere."

Rogue didn't respond. Instead she rose and walked away from him. She couldn't handle this right now. Remy leapt to his feet and followed close behind her. "Che…" he started and she spun on him.

"I ain't your dear, Remy. Answer me this. Tell me if you were actually going to come back. Honestly, if Sky hadn't found you. Would you have come back?"

Remy looked away and Rogue's heart broke. She spun on her heel and stormed off in the opposite direction. "You're not letting Remy answer!" he cried, following after her.

"I don't have ta. You weren't coming back, Remy and we both know it. You left this life. Why bother now?"

Remy grabbed her hand and stopped her, turning her toward him. "Because I miss dis life." He confessed. Rogue looked away. "I miss you, chere."

Rogue's mind spun. She closed her eyes and pulled her hand slowly out of his grip. "You left me. When I needed you, you left." Something in Remy seemed to snap. His eyes darkened and he glared at her.

"What choice did I have? You tink it was easy for moi to see you dat way? For moi to have to walk out of dat room every day to tell all your friends dat I still had no idea how you were doin? My own wife! I had no idea how you were doin. You tink dat was easy? You tink it was easy for moi to watch you suffering like dat? I tried to help you, Rogue. I did. But you wouldn't even let moi in."

Rogue was silent. His words ringing in her ears. He had dropped her hands and now was glaring at her. He took a deep breath and then sighed. "I tried." He mumbled. "You just wouldn't let moi help you, chere."

"You didn't have to leave, Remy." Rogue shot back. No way in hell was she going to let him blame all of this on her. He was the one that had left, not her. He was the one that had given up on their family, on their child. She had dedicated her life to finding Sky. He wasn't going to come back. He didn't care.

"Oui, I did." He looked her right in the eye now. "I had to leave, chere. I couldn't stand seeing you like dat anymore. I couldn't stand not hearing your voice anymore. I couldn't stand hating myself for not being able to help you. I had to leave. Because I lost mon femme and mon fille all in de same day."

Rogue closed her eyes. She wasn't going to listen to this. "Remy left," he repeated. "But I left mon heart with you, chere. You've always had it."

"Then you can have it back." She regretted the words the moment they had left her mouth. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as if trying desperately to keep from saying whatever comeback was itching to be said. Instead he whispered.

"I don want it back, chere. It's with de woman dat I love."

Rogue took a step back and willed herself not to cry. How many nights had she lied alone in bed longing to have his arms around her. Longing to hear him whisper that everything was going to be alright. That they would find their daughter. But he hadn't been there. She had been forced to lie alone, longing for his warmth, his touch, his comfort.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold. That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window. _

"You weren't there." She whispered and Remy lowered his eyes. How many days had she wished he was by her side, standing with her, helping her look, urging her on, telling her not to give up. And he hadn't been there. How many nights had she spent sobbing over him? Not anymore.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel. __That all the tears turned to dust, and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever. _

"Chere, I didn't mean to hurt you dis way." He whispered. She took a step away from him. She could take this. She was stronger than this. How many times had she promised she wouldn't cry over him anymore. And finally, she had done it. She had stopped morning him, stopped crying over him, and she'd be damned if she was going to start now.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left. And I can't remember where or when or how. _

"The point is you left, Remy. And I moved on." She whispered and saw the hurt that hit his heart.

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made! _

Remy took a step toward her and lifted his hand to her cheek slowly. "You don believe dat, chere." He whispered and the tips of his fingers touched her cheek. There was no pull this time but Remy didn't move. "You still love moi." He whispered.

_But when you touch me like this._

Rogue cursed herself as she found herself leaning in toward his touch. Her eyes closed for a moment as she felt his hand move to cup her cheek.

_And you hold me like that. _

She knew she still loved him. But she couldn't take him back. She just couldn't. She had worked so hard to wrap that wall around her heart. And yet all he had to do was touch her and it came crumbling down.

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me. _

Slowly her hand lifted and cupped his hand on her cheek, pulling it closer to her. Remy swallowed and his eyes seemed to beg for forgiveness from her.

_When I touch you like this. And I hold you like that. _

She shook her head and lowered her hand. She couldn't allow herself to do this. She couldn't allow herself to fall back in love with him.

_It's so hard to believe, but it's all coming back to me._

"Rems, I can't" she whispered.

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now. _

"Chere, you can't because you won' try." He protested. Rogue closed her eyes and for a moment let her mind wander to the times before all of this started happening. The time when they were inseparable. When he had always made her laugh and smile and feel like she was queen of the world. Where he had loved her even before he knew she could touch him.

_There were moments of gold and there were flashed of light. There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right. There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any laws allow. Baby, baby._

He took anther step toward her as a tear escaped her eyes. He whipped it away and cupped her head between his hands. "Chere, I love you." He whispered and then is lips touched the top of her head.

_If I kiss you like this, and if you whisper like that. It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me. _

"I want you back, chere. I want you more dan anything in dis world."

_If you want me like this, and if you need me like that, it was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me. _

"Remy…" she started.

_It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me. I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now._

"You weren't going to come back." His hands dropped to his sides as his eyes touched the floor. "You promised you would. You never came back."

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies. _

"What were you doing at that time, Remy? How many women graced the bed of Remy LeBeau in the last sixteen years?"

Remy stepped back and glared at her. "None." He answered honestly. She scoffed, angrily whiped at her eyes to get the tears to go away.

"You can be honest with me, Remy. I told you, I don't care."

"None." He repeated. "I wouldn't do dat to you, chere. No matter how horrible you tink I am."

"Then where were you Remy? Sixteen years you are missing. What were you doing?"

Remy looked like he was going to answer but caught himself. He seemed to be considering something and then he glared back at her.

"You seem to be quick to accuse, Chere. How about you? How many others were dere? Your not exactly untouchable anymore, _mon chere. _Better yet, when were you goin to tell moi about mon daughter?"

"I told you. I was going to tell you when you came back."

Remy looked away as if he didn't believe her.

"I had a right to know about moi daughter." He shot at her.

"You lost that right when you gave up on her."

Remy's eyes flashed and he was in her face in an instant. "I didn't give up!" he shouted. She glared right back at him.

_And whenever you tried to hurt me I just hurt you even worse and so much deeper._

"Oh really?" she asked and he snapped.

"Oui. _Really" _he mocked. "You tink I was just waistin moi life away? You tink dat I just left and didn tink twice about our little girl? De fact is dat doctor told us she was dead. Dead chere, or don' you remember dat?"

Rogue looked away. She remembered that. "What did you want moi to do? You pushed moi away. I had no where else to go. So Oui, I left. I went to New Orleans and drank myself into a stupor. Is dat what you want to hear, chere. Cause dat's de truth. De sad truth."

_There were hours that just went on for days. When alone at last we'd count up all the chances that were lost to us forever. _

"You didn't have to leave, Remy. We could have worked this out, somehow. Instead you ran and drank away your pain. Did you even think to see if I was still alive?" She hissed and closed her eyes against the tears.

"Did you even tink to see if I was?" He shot back. She looked away. She was not going to cry over him now.

He took a deep breath. "I didn't give up on Sky." He whispered, finally. "I met Sinister in a bar, and I was drunk. He told moi dat he had proof mon daughter was still alive. I believed him, and we struck up a deal. He'd help moi find Sky, if I ran whatever errands he wanted. It wasn't until later, when I sobered up, dat I realized how dangerous dat kind of deal was. I didn't realize de jobs he would want moi to do. I didn't realize dat he was simply usin moi to get to Sky. But I spent sixteen years doin de same ting you were doin. Searching for Sky." He took a deep breath and Rogue resisted the urge to move a stand of hair out of his eyes.

What if she had been wrong this whole time? What if this whole time, he had been searching for her just like Rogue had been? Something in her screamed that he was right. That she had pushed him away. She hadn't cared if he was alive or to search for him. He was alive, she knew he was alive, yet she never went after him. Instead she searched for a presumed dead daughter. She looked away. She wasn't going to let herself fall for this. But what if he was telling the truth?

_But you were history with the slamming of the door, and I made myself so strong again somehow. And I never wasted any of my time on you since then! _

"Chere, I love you. More den you'll ever know..." Rogue opened her eyes to look into the pleading eyes of Remy. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. She broke out into sobs. He immediately reached out and pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her against his body.

_But if I touch you like this. _

His lips brushed the top of her head. "Don, cry mon chere."

_And if you kiss me like that. It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me._

Gently his hands rubbed her back as she sobbed into his arms.

_If you touch me like this, and if I kiss you like that. It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me. It's all coming back; it's all coming back to me now. _

"Chere, please. It can all go back to de way it used to be. We can be happy again, chere. Please."

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light. There were things we'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right. There were night of endless pleasure; it was more than all your laws allow. Baby baby baby. _

Rogue refused to wrap her arms around him, but she couldn't refuse the comfort his arms around her gave. She sobbed openly into his chest as everything, all the stress, all the pain, all the loss, fell down her cheeks in tears.

_When you touch me like this. And when you hold me like that. It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me. _

Rogue finally sobered up a little and took a step back, out of his reach. He seemed just as hurt as she was and tears stung his eyes as well.

_When you see me like this, and when I see you like that. Then we see what we want to see, all coming back to me, the flesh and the fantasies, all coming back to me, I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now. _

"Please, chere. We can make dis work again. We can right de wrongs." He was to the point of tears now. And the only thing Rogue could do was cry.

_If you forgive me all this. _

She shook her head, and for a moment, he closed his eyes in despair and lowered his head. "I can't forgive you, Rems" she whispered and before he knew what was happening she had wrapped her arms completely around him and was sobbing into his chest again. "Because…because it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry, Remy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away, I should have told you about Sky, I should have gone after you."

_If I forgive you all that._

Remy shook his head, holding her tightly. "Non, chere. I should have come back for you. I shouldn't have left. I should have been by your side de whole time, through all dis. Je suis desole, mon chere."

_We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me. _

"Then let's pretend." Rogue whispered, the tears coming slower now and not as much. "Let's pretend you never left. I never pushed you away. Your right, Rems, we can make this work." Remy pulled away only long enough to kiss her on the head and then their lips met.

_When you see me like this, and when I see you like that. _

Rogue's hands pulled Remy's head closer as his arms wrapped around her stomach, their tongues dueling as they deepened the kiss.

_We see just what we want to see, all coming back to me. _

They broke apart long enough to breath before Remy was kissing her again. Rogue felt alive for the first time in sixteen years.

_The flesh and the fantasies all coming back to me, I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now. And when you kiss me like this, and when I touch you like that. If you do it like this. _

The two broke apart one more time and Remy rested his forehead against Rogue's. "Remy," she whispered and he nodded.

"Oui?"

"Don't leave me." He nodded.

"Never, chere. Never again. We be a family, now and forever."

_And If we…_

_**I absolutely love this song! "It's all coming back to me now" by Celine Dion. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was so sappy but they had to get back together somehow! Review! Oh, and don't think that the other family members are going to take kindly to her forgiving him. Review! **_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Special thanks to the following for Reviewing! **

**allyg1990 (Yes Sky is in this chapter. Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the review!)**

**DJRyce (I actually read that fanfic. I don't usually like Celine either but I thought that song went perfect with the scene. I promise there aren't anymore songs in this thought. The rest is just action. Thanks for the review and enjoy!) **

**gambitfan85 (Glad you liked it and thanks for the Review!) **

**Proud to be an X-Nerd 2216 (Glad you enjoying it. I thought about the whole sixteen year thing but then I thought about how my own fiancé left me a long time ago and I still love him and would probably only put up a little bit of an argument before taking him back. When you really love someone, just because you have to you put up a fight but if you really love them you usually take whatever explanation they feed you. Thanks for the review!) **

**UltimateGammy91 (Wow, perfection? Never been described by that word before. Thanks so much for the review! Enjoy the next chapter!) **

**b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc. (Thanks for the review, now here's your update!) **

_**Chapter eleven. **_

"_Rogue, Remy,"_ At first Remy thought he was dreaming. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his dark surroundings. He was in a bedroom, one that looked vaguely familiar. Grunting he rolled over and felt an arm snake around his stomach. His eyes snapped open and he glanced behind him to see a woman lying behind him. _Merde. _He mumbled as his eyes widened. Not just anyone woman. He would recognize those white bangs anywhere. The curly brown hair that covered her face belonged to _his chere. _He definitely had to be dreaming.

"Go back to sleep, Rems." Rogue mumbled and Remy's heart raced. If he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up. She rolled over and he copied her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace so that they molded together. He took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of lavender on her hair. This was his Rogue, all of his dreams were coming true. Rogue was sleeping in his arms. He closed his eyes and held her tightly to him, afraid that if he let go, he'd wake up and the dream would be over.

_"Rogue? Remy?" _This time Rogue groaned. She opened one emerald eye and sighed. "I think the professor wants us, sugar." Remy's mind had yet to completely clear. He still didn't want to give up the dream.

"Non." Remy mumbled. "You be dreamin, chere."

"Ya heard it too, Rems." She said half yawning. Remy glanced at the clock and groaned.

"But it's only two in de morning."

_"Rogue? Remy?" _This time Rogue answered.

"We're here professor." Her voice hinted that she too was still half asleep.

_"I've found her." _

All sleep left Remy in an instant. He along with Rogue flew out of the bed, pausing briefly to scramble into some clothes and then together raced down the hallways and toward the meeting room. By the time they slid into the room, the rest of the team was already standing around the table.

Logan and Remy's eyes met and unconsciously Remy took a step behind Rogue who glared at Logan. Logan looked away and turned to Charles. Charles nodded and beckoned for Rogue and Remy to come forward.

"As you already know I sent Ororo and Logan to Sky's old foster parents. They were less than cooperative. Nevertheless they were able to learn that the doctor name, the one that gave them Sky in the first place, is Richard Sanders."

Remy tapped his foot impatiently and Rogue voiced her impatience. "So…"

"So, Hank was able to track down his files. Apparently he's been running this sort of business for quite some time. He has a warrant out for his arrest and apparently no hospital will higher him. Ororo spoke to his last secretary and what she discovered you may find quite shocking."

Charles turned toward the holographic computer in the center of the room. "Computer, show Chateau Mote."

Remy shivered and Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Mote mean death in French." He mumbled.

"Location, Altay Mountains. Doctor Richard Sanders, along with an unknown partner, donated a grand total of…"

"Not doin us much good, Chuck." Logan mumbled and Charles sighed. He took over for the computer.

"The point is Doctor Sanders along with Sinister paid for the reconstruction of Chateau Mote. The problem was, that the ruins were currently under Lake Kucerla. Because of this, Doctor Nathaniel Essex, or Sinister, paid an extraordinarily large amount to have Chateau Mote replicated and placed in the Sentinel Mountain Range."

"It's a safe bet that that's where Sinister is right now." Scott chimed in, Remy rolled his eyes.

"So den what are we waitin for?" He asked, anxious to find his daughter.

"The problem, Mr. LeBeau, with the Sentinel Mountain Range is that it is in Antarctica." Remy felt like his blood had frozen.

"Pardon moi?"

"Yes, that particular mountain range sits just north of the Minnesota Glacier. The mountain range is 15 to 30 miles wide, depending on the section. Chateau Mort is probably located on the highest mountain…or in the highest mountain I should say. Vinson Massif is the mountains name. It is four thousand nine hundred and eighty two meters in the air."

"That's a lot of rock to hide a castle in." Logan mumbled.

"Precisely. Now I've spoken to the architect, however Doctor Essex saw that the architect would never speak again. Thankfully, he has a map, however dated, of the area they had planned to build the castle. He doesn't have the castle blueprints any longer, but he gave us the map of the area all the same."

"So den lets go." Remy muttered. Xavier nodded.

"X-men…" he paused as he glanced at Kitty, Lance, and Alec, "Gear up. Storm will brief you on your way over. Good luck."

& & &

Remy sighed as he sat down beside Rogue in the X-jet. Things seemed to have cooled between the two of them and Remy couldn't have been happier. Uncomfortably, he pulled his duster tighter around him and huffed. "Stupid uniform." Rogue raised an eyebrow as she adjusted her tight black leather and Remy eyed her appreciatively.

"Like what ya see, sugar?" He grinned and she raised an eyebrow. "Don't I get ta see what ya look like?" Remy's smile disappeared and he blushed.

"Non. Remy don look as good as Chere in leather." Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled the duster apart. Remy was right…he didn't look like Rogue…he looked better. Rogue's eyes widened as she ran her hand up his leather clad chest. The suit was a little tight, since Remy hadn't been on the team for a while and had only worn it once before. But it looked wonderful on him. Remy raised his eyebrows this time and Rogue coughed and looked away.

"Remy tink you like dis, chere." He whispered and she playfully shoved him. Logan interrupted the lovers by throwing two thick coats at them. Rogue glared at him but pulled the long, heavy, fake fur coat on. It wrapped around every inch of her, from the fuzzy hood to the fuzzy bottom that touched the back of her ankles. Remy's was the same, just darker, and without the fuzzy parts.

"Alright listen up." Both their heads turned toward Storm who was now, fully outfitted, standing before them.

"We are dividing into three groups. Two of the groups will be sneaking in, one is our diversion. Scott, Logan and I are team leaders."

Scott cleared his throat. "All right, Jean, Susan, Jubilee, and Bobby, you're with me. We are the diversion."

"Team two" Storm continued, "Will consist of Kurt, Luke, Amara, Roberto and myself."

Kurt glared over at Gambit, who shifted uncomfortable under the blue mutants gaze. Rogue shook her head and then raised her eyebrows at Kurt who huffed and turned toward the window. Apparently he still didn't like Gambit.

"Hank, Rogue, Gambit, and Alec, you're with Logan. You make team three."

Remy stiffened and glanced back at Logan who was grinning. Remy squirmed. He just hoped Logan wouldn't skewer him. Little did he know, Alec was thinking the same thing about him.

"Our mission is simple. We are not to attack Mote. This is a recovery mission and that is all. We go in, grab Sky and we're…"

She never finished. Because at that precise moment Alec screamed bloody murder. His hands clutched his stomach and his eyes rolled white as he cried out in pain. Immediately Hank was by his side.

"Alec…Alec what's wrong?"

Jean's whisper could barely be heard. "He's still connected to her."

Alec cried out in pain and doubled over. "Make it stop" he moaned and then as if his words had done the trick he collapsed in relief.

"What the heck is goin on?" Rogue demanded. Remy's heart turned icy.

"It…was…Sky..." Alec breathed out, completely out of breath. Hank helped him back into his seat and gave him a quick check over. "I…can feel…her. How?"

Jean was the one to answer. "The Professor knows you, Alec. He knew you better than Sky. Therefore, he could keep track of you because you are a familiar being to him. It's harder with people he didn't know. He was afraid that something might happen to you two so he created a link between the two of you. Through you he could keep track of her. However, you are experiencing the bad side effects." He didn't seem to care.

"She's…in…pain." His eyes squeezed shut for a moment and he gritted his teeth as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Stormy, get dis plain movin." Remy's voice was low and threatening. Storm whirled without another word and immediately the Blackbird was off the ground and heading toward the docks.

& & &

"Come on Sky, how much more of this can you really take?" Sky was breathing deeply, her eyes barely able to open and her entire body hanging upright only by the chains that held her to the wall. Her clothing was tattered and torn, singed in some places and bloody in others. She cringed to think of what her hair and face looked like at the moment.

Sinister had offered to erase her memories, but apparently he couldn't enter her mind without her permission. She was quickly understanding that her powers aloud her to keep telepaths from her mind. How that worked…she suppose she got it from Remy. When she had refused his offer Sinister had shrugged and the next thing she knew she was being chained to the wall. Now her wrists hung limply over their cuffs and if they weren't shackled above her head she was sure they would be swinging limply by her side. The only thing really holding her weight was the chain that shackled her stomach to the wall.

Her current torturer's name was Stinger. Her short blonde hair was held up by a red bandana that matched her red jacket. She wore a tight yellow shirt and matching mini skirt with black fishnet stockings and bunched yellow socks over red boots. She grinned as she waited for Sinister's signal.

"Give up?"

Sky managed to shake her head and Sinister nodded. All Stinger did was touch her, and a jolt of electricity ran through Sky's body. She cried out as she felt the tips of her hair singe before Stinger drew her finger back again.

"We can keep this up all day." Sinister said. "Or you can give in."

Sky didn't have enough energy to move anymore. Instead she whispered, "Go to hell."

Sinister's eyes narrowed and he nodded to Stinger who once again sent a jolt of electricity through her body. "You first"

& & &

It was almost as if they had flown to the edge of the world. Antartica was covered in white snow, and not even Storm could clear the blizzard outside the X-Jet. As one the X-men shivered at the thought of having to track through that. Human's weren't in antartica because they couldn't survive in the cold temperatures. Xavier had assured them that their suits would keep them warm, but even the most faithful X-man was currently feeling doubt.

As steadily as he could, Scott landed the blackbird as close to the coordinates on the map as he could. For a moment, the team sat silently in the now quiet hull of the X-jet, listening to the roaring of the wind around them. Finally Storm rose. "You know what to do. Keep in touch and stay together." Storm mothered and almost everyone rolled their eyes. Rogue and Remy moved together, following silently behind Logan and Alec as they walked down the ramp. Hank's heavy footfall followed behind them, and almost immediately they all sunk a foot into the snow.

"Got snow shoes?" Logan called into the com link, even with the machines help his voice was still muffled.

Kurt appeared before them, shivered, and handed out snow shoes, glaring at Gambit when he handed him a pair. Once all three teams were outfitted they set out into the freezing snow. Storm was right, they all knew the plan. It was simple enough. Their first objective was to find the castle. Once it was spotted, team one would create a distraction for whatever cameras or security Sinister had installed. Team two and three would enter the castle however they could and then find Sky. No one was to attack Sinister unless they absolute had to. Remy was going to have to fight hard not to kill that bastard.

The team moved silently through the snow, pulling their coats tighter and trying to ignore the bite of the wind as it tore around them. Remy stayed close to Rogue, making sure that she was all right. He shouldn't have bothered though, because Logan stayed close to Rogue's left, glaring at Gambit every chance he got and then asking Rogue if she was alright. Alec stayed near Remy, his eyes searching through the snow for any markers of where they were. Hank seemed to be the only one not affected by the cold. He almost looked as if he was enjoying himself. Remy cursed his blue coat.

"I believe that is what we are looking for, no?" Hank asked, pausing at the top of a snow covered hill. Remy and Rogue glanced at each other and then together the team climbed the hill to stand beside Hank. They could barely make out the silohette of the entrance to the castle, but it was definitely there.

"Good job, Hank" Logan called over the com and then sent out, "We found it," to the other teams. They were quickly joined by the rest of the X-men, all three groups gazing at the entrance to the castle. It was guarded, no doubt by some inhuman experiments Sinister had created.

"All right teams, move out!" Scott ordered. Team One disappeared over the hill and down into the valley of the mountain. Team two circled around to the left, hoping to get in some other way than the actual main entrance. Logan nodded to his team and together they headed to the right.

They managed to stay out of sight of the guards, and Remy maneuvered them through different traps set around the perimeter of the castle. Once they reached the side of the mountain, they weren't surprised to find what appeared to be the garage area. Snowmobiles lined the wall, and two guards stood, guns drawn in the freezing wind, looking as if they'd rather be anywhere on earth than outside in Antartica.

The team stayed out of sight and waited patiently. If all went right, these guards would rush to help the main entrance, leaving this door unguarded for team three. A few moment's passed and Remy frowned. He glanced at Rogue, who glanced at Logan. Logan raised his COM link and mumbled "Team one, this is team three, how's that diversion coming?"

& & &

"So…we just gona run in there guns blazing or do we actually have a plan?" Jean and Scott glared at their daughter who only shrugged and pulled her coat tighter around her. They were hidden behind another snow covered hill, and just on the other side was the guards. As far as they could tell there were…Scott counted one more time...ten guards. Something about that wasn't right. He shook off that thought and turned to his team. Jubilee popped her knuckles and grinned.

"Fireworks anyone?" she asked. Scott nodded. "Alright, as soon as Jubilee sets those babies off everyone charge. Susan, stay near me and Bobby." Bobby covered himself in ice and grinned.

"Like home sweet home" he mumbled.

Scott nodded to Jubilee. "Go!"

Jubilee let the fireworks go. _POP POP POP POP. _The guards immediately drew their weapons but the fireworks were creating smoke. The smoke along with the snow created almost a blind zone around the entrance. But the X-men were used to these kind of situations. The guards coughed and before they knew what hit them they were under attack.

"Muties!" one yelled and fired his gun toward Susan. Susan ducked out of the way and, spreading her fingers, shot ten bright red lasers from them. Two men were impaled instantly and collapsed to the ground. A string of ice shot past her just as Bobby slid by and right through the blazing guns. Jubilee was holding onto his jacket and as soon as they were past the blockade she attempted to blow the lock on the door.

"Can't get it!" she called. Jean mentally snatched the weapons of the guards and before they knew it they found themselves in an iced cell. Scott aimed his laser toward the lock and in a flash of red it sizzled and popped off the door.

"Team one this is team three, how's that diversion coming."

Scott glanced at the unconscious men in their icy cell and grinned. "All clear, team three. We are heading in now."

& & &

"Let's move." Logan ordered and without another word the group rushed toward the side door. Of course, it was locked but Remy made quick work of that. Before they knew it they were heading down a dark, metal hallway. It was much warmer, but also quite. Too quite.

"I don't like this," Alec mumbled and Rogue shivered. "Something's wrong."

Remy glanced at Alec but Hank answered before Remy could even ask. "He's a telepath. A rather strong telepath."

Alec beamed at the compliment and Remy glared at it. Alec narrowed his eyes and tried to read Remy's mind.

"Don't even try, mon ami. Comes with de gifts." Alec frowned but before he could say anything else Logan shushed them.

"Something's comin." He mumbled and with a sickening _shink _extended his claws. Alec immediately tensed, as well as Rogue. Remy's hand fell into his pocket and he lightly fingered the deck of cards that was waiting to be used. That's when they all heard it. Footsteps. And it was definitely more than one person.

"Show time." Remy mumbled just as the footsteps rounded the corner.

& & &

Sanders was the first to catch the activity outside of the castle. His eyes flipped from one screen to the next as all three of the entrances were broken into. He swore and slapped the button to get Sinister's attention. After a moment Sinister snapped, "What?"

"We've got company." Sanders replied. There was silence on the other end for a long moment and then Sinister's deep voice replied, "So send out the welcoming party."

Sanders grinned and pressed the alarm button. This was going to be interesting.

_**Muhahah. Cliff hangers. Okay, so I wanted to add some of my favorite X-men villains into this fanfic so the next chapter be prepared to see other villains that you may recognize…like Stinger. **__**Marvel owns her**__**, I don't. In case you haven't heard of her before she is a member of the Alliance of Evil from the comic books. Her real name is Wendy and she is able to discharge electricity from her hands. So she's like a portable electrocution chair. Anyway read and review. Flames welcome as long as they are helpful. Review! **_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Special thanks to all my reviewers! I didn't have enough reviews to single everyone out like I usually do so keep up the reviews boys and girls! Oh, and only two more chapters to go! Yippee! **_

_**Disclaimer: All character (except Alec and Sky) belong to Marvel. **_

_**Chapter Twelve **_

For a brief moment, no one moved. Then slowly, everyone lowered whatever weapon they had been holding. Storm, Kurt, Luke, Amara and Roberto all smirked as Rogue, Logan, Alec, Hank and Remy relaxed slightly.

"Looking for trouble?" Logan joked and Storm rolled her eyes.

"Apparently we took a wrong turn. This place is like a maze." Remy nodded, his eyes already assessing the three halls they were standing in front of. He pointed to the one directly in front of him.

"Dat way"

Logan huffed but before he could argue Storm nodded. "Then we'll go this way. Good luck."

And just like that they were gone. It didn't take long for Remy to take off, the rest of the group right on his heels. Silently he kicked into his thieving skills and prayed they would be enough to help him find his daughter. He rounded a corner slowly and froze. Dead end. "Merde!" he cursed slamming his hands into the wall.

"Relax, Gumbo, there's gota be a way out of here." Rogue turned to smack Logan but didn't get the chance. As if on cue the floor fell out from under them, sending them plunging into darkness.

"They…are…coming…for me." Sky barely forced the words out but it got Sinister's attention all the same. He spun and slapped the side of her face hard. She winced but everything was quickly becoming numb.

"You want me to go check it out?" Stinger asked.

"No" Sinister snapped. "The others will take care of our little problem for us."

He turned to look at Sky and a sickening grin spread on his face. "No, but I do believe it is time to start our little experiment. Shall we?" The last thing Sky saw was Stinger stepping toward her with her fist drawn back and electricity running from knuckle to knuckle.

"Team two can you hear me? This is team one? What's going on?" Scott swore as he lowered the com.

"Doesn't work, does it?" Jean asked and he huffed.

"Apparently not." She closed her eyes and, touching her temples, reached out to find the other groups. What she found made her eyes flash open.

"There's a group right through that door" she said, indicating the door they were standing in front of. Without pause Scott swung the door open and froze. Neither team one, nor team two, stood behind that door. Slowly the group of mutants turned to regard the X-men and Scott gulped.

"Took you long enough." One mumbled. He was a huge man, dressed in all purple with almost white blonde hair. He smiled and holding his hands out suddenly grew to almost touch the roof. "Let Tower show you how it's done." With that the man charged. Bobby leapt into his path and attempted to freeze him. The ice licked up the giant's body and froze him where he stood, like a giant tower.

"Uh oh." Susan mumbled.

The next one was dressed in a red outfit and only his lips and the bottom of his brown beard were visible. Touching his helmet he sent a piece of debris flying toward the group. Immediately Scott shot it out of the air and the group leapt into defense mode. Beside him stood the strangest thing the team had ever seen. Her skin was pink, along with her outfit and her hair was white. Her eyes glowed yellow and in the sweep of her cape she disappeared. Something punched Bobby, sending him flying back into the wall.

"She's invisible!" Scott cried

"Oh, Phantazia can do so much more than that." A voice called and suddenly Susan went flying into the wall with a spark of light. Phanazia appeared and Susan barely had enough time to shoot her with a laser.

"Mentallo, move!" Phantazia ordered and the red telepath targeted Jean. Bobby and Jubilee had their hands full with Tower, and Scott and Susan could barely contain Phantazia. Jean attacked Mentallo with everything she had, but he was almost as strong a telepath as she was.

Her eyes caught sight of a light hanging above Mentallo's head and she aimed for that, loosening the bolts with her mind and guiding it to slam into the back of Mentallo's head, knocking him unconscious. She turned to Bobby and Jubilee who were shooting ice and fireworks at Tower. Just then Bobby froze the ground Tower was standing on and he slipped, following the ice path right into a wall where he was knocked unconscious.

Laser's shot past them and then the room was quiet. "Where's Phantazia?" Scott asked. Jean closed her eyes and focused on the room. She ducked at the last moment and Scott and Bobby sent ice and lasers to where the electricity had come from. Phantazia shrieked and became visible as her body collapsed to the floor.

"Come on!" Scott called turning the group toward the next set of doors. "We must be getting closer."

Wouldn't you know that Rogue landed on top of Remy. Perhaps if they had been in a little better mood the two would have laughed about it. Instead Remy got to his feet and helped Rogue up, brushing her off as they turned to regard their new environment. They were definitely underground…but where?

"Hank?" Logan's voice cut through the darkness.

"We are fine Logan. Alec and I are right here."

"Rogue?"

"We're alright." Rogue called back. Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue protectively, not liking the blind area. His eyes aloud him to see a little more than the rest but in darkness like this it was difficult. Logan was standing a little ways away from them and so Remy lead them toward Logan.

Logan was sniffing the air. "Shit." He mumbled.

"What?" Rogue asked as Logan's claws extended.

"We aren't alone."

Remy's hand flew to his pocket and he charged three cards just as a figure leapt through the darkness toward them. It screeched as Remy's cards connected with it in a shower of bright pink explosions.

The being exploded in fire and immediately the room was lit. Rogue leapt out of the way just as a fireball came charging at her. "STAND STILL,"The creature hissed and Rogue glimpsed its black eyes following her every movement. Logan roared as he launched himself at the creature only to be met with a wall of fire.

Remy hit it again with another wave of explosions and it turned its eyes on him. Remy's coat caught fire and, yelping he yanked it off, tossing it to the ground. Before he knew it his x-suit lit in a spark of flame as well.

The wall of fire around Logan created a prison that was quickly getting smaller. Smoke filled his lungs and he coughed. Hank was in the same type of prison. The being fired another blast of fire at Rogue who dodged and snatched Alec's hand.

"Alec…how good is your power?" Alec was staring wide-eyed at the fire demon.

"I don't know…" he answered honestly. Fire licked toward them and they both rolled out of the way.

"No time" Rogue yelled. "Get me as close to him as you can." Alec winced but lifted her into the air, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated and flew her toward the creature. It shot a fireball and Alec's other hand shot out, deflecting the blast right back at it. Rogue landed, glove off and before the creature could compose itself again Rogue touched it. Fire licked up her arms and she screamed before letting go and watching the creature collapse to the floor.

Logan coughed with relief as the fire around him died completely. Remy was already on his feet, coat completely forgotten, and running toward Rogue. He helped her to her feet and checked her hand. It was burned, bad, but it would heel.

"His name was Fuego." Rogue whispered. "He wasn't human."

"I believe everyone is still accounted for." Hank called. "Perhaps we should find a way out of here."

Remy nodded and pulled out another deck of cards. He lit one and tossed in away from them. All eyes followed the card until it exploded. Card after card they followed, using the pink light to guide them until they came to what was once a door and now looked as though it had been sealed off. They were stuck.

Remy walked toward the door and charged it. "Fire in de hole!" He called as everyone hit the deck. As soon as the door was broken free a wave of water tumbled out of the next room. Rogue shrieked as she was pulled under water before kicking her way back up to the surface. Slowly the water thinned until they were only ankle deep in it.

"What the hell?" Logan asked, once again checking to make sure everyone was still with them. All eyes turned to the door that was no longer empty. In the doorway stood another creature, although this one looked like the complete opposite of the other. Its face was almost fish like, with black spots all over its aquatic body. Its skin was slick and blue and he was dripping with water.

"Welcome" It hissed, sounding as though it was talking underwater. His eyes caught the dead Fuego and narrowed. "So, you took out Fuego. Let's see how you fair against Sangre!"

Before the team could even move the water leapt up around them, encasing them in watery bubbles. Rogue struggled against the bubble and hit the walls but to no avail. They were literally trapped in a watery grave. Her eyes shot to Remy who had his hand pressed against one of the walls of his own bubble and was now charging it. She closed her eyes as the ball erupted and Remy came tumbling out. He leapt to his feet after getting some air and rounded on the creature. It attacked, kicking out its leg, but Remy was faster. He dodged every hit the creature threw at him until he was close enough to touch it. He caught its hands and grinned. The creature turned bright pink. It screamed, Remy let go and the creature exploded into water. The bubbles exploded along with it and Rogue gasped the air gratefully.

"How many more are there?" Logan cried. Remy, trying to catch his breath, shrugged.

"Does it really matter, mon ami?" Logan shook his head and together they entered the next room. There was only one door left, and Remy made quick work of it. What lay behind that door froze them where they stood.

"SKY!"

_**Sorry this is so short. I just suck at writing action. So ya, the story's coming to a close guys. Review! **_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Special thanks to the following for reviewing! **

**allyg1990 (Thanks for the compliment. This chapter is kinda action packed. Again Kinda, but I'm gona try not to confuse everyone. Thanks for reviewing!)**

**gambitfan85 (Glad you like it. Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!) **

**UltimateGammy91 (Sorry about the cliffhangers. I just love them! Anyway thanks for the review!)**

**b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc.(You'll find out about sky now. Thanks for the review!) **

**Rose Gilmore (Thank you so much for the compliments. The mind link thing is weird. They can't talk to each other, but they can feel each other if one is in any kind of pain, even heartbreak. Glad you like the kids' characters, I tried to make them a little different from their parents. Thanks for the review!) **

**my original penname goes here (Oh…I didn't know that. Oops. I guess this is a little AU then. Sry! Thanks for the review!) **

_**Chapter thirteen **_

Remy's heart seemed to have stopped. No one dare make a sound and for a moment, it was as if time had stopped completely. Then slowly his heart started beating again and this time, fear gripped it tightly. Fear for his little girl. Sky was…floating, in the middle of the concreted room, her bare feet dangling, her head down, and her brown hair covering her face. For a split second he feared she was dead. Alec calmed that fear.

"She's still alive" he whispered. That was all Remy needed. He moved without thought, darting out toward her when a strong iron grip clamped down on his shoulder, halting his movement.

"It's a trap." Logan mumbled. Remy glared at him only to realize he was holding Rogue back as well. That's when they heard it, a very slow, almost mocking clap. _Clap…clap…clap. _

"Very good. Most people would have walked right into that."

All eyes focused behind Sky were a light flashed on and Sinister stood up from what appeared to be a concrete thrown. He was grinning from ear to ear. He finished his mocking clap and then took a deep breath, a sick grin spreading across his features.

"But then, you aren't most people. You're not even human."

"What do you want?" Logan demanded. Remy's eyes focused on Sky, as if willing her to lift her head and look at him. What was wrong with her?

"Nothing, anymore." Sinister drew out the last word and took a step off of his thrown. Just then footsteps echoed behind them and Teams two and one came racing into the room, sliding to a stop right behind Team three.

"What's going on?" Scott demanded, taking in the situation swiftly.

"Good. Now that you are all here…" Sinister began and stepped toward Sky. "I can introduce you to my mercenaries." He snapped his fingers and the creatures seemed to materialize from thin air. Out of what seemed like mist came a woman. She was muscular, in a dark blue outfit with a red v that ran from one shoulder to the next. Yellow shoulder plates rested on each shoulder and blood red hair stopped just under her chin. She glared at the team and then her eyes turned to Sinister.

"Amelia." He greeted. Behind her stepped Stinger, the grin on her face causing Remy's jaw to tighten. Something squealed and what at first looked like a bird landed to Sinister's left. The wings fell behind the figure of a beautiful woman, with long pink hair and a tight green dress on. She would have been beautiful, except the fact that her hands and feet had razor-sharp talons, and two large horns stretched from her head making her look demonic. Her leathery wings fanned out behind her as she hissed.

"Gargouille." Sinister smirked. Beside Gargouille a man rose, literally, from the ground. His dark blue outfit almost caused him to blend in with his surroundings and his red hair swished as he glanced at Sinister.

"Neophyte."

Logan roared, apparently getting fed up, and raced forward only to have a wall of fire lick up in front of him, freezing him where he stood.

"Ah…Firefist." Sinister greeted. The new member grinned, lowering his red jumpsuit covered hand and shaking his red hair.

"How many are there?" Luke mumbled, moving closer to his mother and watching his father back away from the firewall. A low rumble echoed around the room as yet another stepped forward. All eyes widened as they took in this gigantic creature. He looked like the Hulk crossed with Godzilla. He was reptilian, with slitted eyes, emerald scales, and jet black hair coming out from under the scales on his head. An enormous tail swung behind him and when he grinned, his razor sharp teeth showed. He flexed one of the enormous muscles on his arms and moved his fingers to draw attention to the claws. He was seven and a half feet of pure muscle.

"Mellencamp. Nice of you to join." Another man stepped up and Remy took a long swallow, how many could there possibly be? This one was a man completely covered in a compacted gray matter. He grinned and Sinister nodded at him. "Ever."

In a gust of wind the next man joined the team, his bright red hair stacked up on his head like fire and his black outfit blending him in with his surroundings. "Sabre." Another walked up, a leggy woman with raven black hair and sunglasses. She removed her sunglass and stared at them through three bright eyes. "Trioccula"

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the flaming wall that was keeping the X-men back. He was, at first glance, completely a skeleton, but when he stepped back into line with the others, the flames stayed with him. "Fever Pitch." Fever Pitch nodded his greeting toward Sinister. The next girl stepped up and grinned at them all. She was wearing a tight green shirt that stopped at her belly button, a black hat and pants and matching gloves. She flexed her hands and then pointed her hand palm up at the X-men group.

"Hit the deck!" Scott called just as a blast flew toward them from her hand. Rogue was hit dead in the chest. The blast sent her flying into the wall behind them and knocked her out. "Rogue!" Remy cried and Logan and Remy were by her side in an instant. She was out cold though. Remy turned to glare at Sinister but couldn't say anything because Scott beat him to it.

"Coward! Lower the wall and face us like men!"

Sinister laughed. "Don't fret, X-men, you'll get your chance. Besides, Malon was just evening the playing field." Scott turned to Susan and pointed at Rogue.

"Anyone steps near her you blast them. Got it?" Susan nodded, apparently liking not having to face one of the other mutants. She moved Rogue's body toward the door and pulled her into a nook.

The X-men rose and lined up facing the wall of fire. Remy's eyes counted the other mutants and he swore. Sinister was right, with Rogue out of the picture there was almost exactly one mutant for each X-men. Even with Susan standing guard they had an extra X-man. The fiery wall fell and it was like someone had blown the whistle. Both lines moved immediately, mutant facing mutant. "Show them what you can do." Sinister's voice echoed and the mutants clashed against each other. Avoiding getting hit by the numerous things flying through the air, Remy headed for Sky with Logan right behind him.

& & &

Scott just barely dodged the three optic blasts that Trioccula aimed at him. This was ridiculous! It was like fighting three of his clones. He rolled out of the way of another wave of blasts and aimed his red beam at Trioccula's head. She ducked it and shot three more at him. He barely missed the last one, which scrapped his arm and singed the black leather right off of it. This was getting him nowhere.

& & &

Jean was floating in the air, her eyes focusing on the birded monster that was flying toward her. Gargouille shrieked and Jean ducked long enough to send a shred of metal flying at the creature. Again it shrieked and charged at Jean, one of her talons locking onto Jean's arm and nearly ripping it off. Jean screamed in pain and closed her eyes, aiming for the bird-like creature with her mind.

& & &

Jubilee let rip with another round of explosives but Malon hit them with her own wave, causing the ground to shake when they connected in the air. Both Jubilee and Malon rolled and ducked out of the way only to leap back onto their feet and attack. Jubilee hit Malon with a wave of fireworks and she didn't move fast enough. She screamed as the tiny explosions latched onto her body and blew her backward into the wall. Her body fell to the ground and for a moment she didn't move. But Jubilee wasn't taking any chance. She raced forward and shot another wave at Malon. Malon screeched as the next wave exploded all over her body. When the smoke cleared, all Jubilee could see was the smoke covered ground. Where did Malon go?

& & &

Bobby shot a wave of ice at Sabre but the speed demon rushed out of the way. Before Bobby knew it, Sabre was in his face, his fist connecting with Bobby's jaw and sending him flying backward in the wall behind him. Sabre didn't give him a chance to get up; instead he reached Bobby, yanked him to his feet and knocked him into the other wall. This was getting him nowhere!

& & &

Storm sent a bolt of lightning toward Amelia but before it could reach her she turned into mist and appeared beside Storm. "You can't hit me, X-man! I am the air!" Storm dodged as she appeared in front of her and swung out, kicking at Storm's head. Storm caught her foot in mid air but it turned into mist and formed again to connect with Storm's face. How do you stop something you can't hit!

& & &

Kurt ported backward but Neophyte was just as fast. Apparently the mutant could merge with his surroundings, including the wall and the floor, and move within them. Kurt felt like he was fighting Kitty. Neophyte hit Kurt's jaw and Kurt bamfed back a foot only to connect with Neophyte's fist again! His mind flashed through all the simulations he and Kitty had ever gone through, before she left the X-men. He couldn't think of anything that would have stopped her, or that could stop Neophyte now!

& & &

Luke shot lighting from his fingers and was pleased to see it connected with Stinger. She grinned back at him as she opened her hands and sent the lightning flying right back at him. He was fighting himself. He changed from his power and raced toward her, sending a bolt of electricity to meet her bolts as she hurled them at him. He was in reach of her when she swung her leg out and her foot connected with the side of his head. He yelped and crashed to the ground. He spun just in time to parlay her lightning bolt with one of his own.

& & &

Fever Pitch slammed his flaming, skeletal hand into Roberto's blaze covered stomach, causing him to double over in pain. He screamed and slammed his own fist up into Fever Pitch's jaw, causing him to stagger back. It was fire against fire and he was beginning to think this was going to be a never ending battle.

& & &

Amara leapt back just as fire touched where she had just been standing. "Come on, honey, let's dance!" Firefist leaped toward her and slammed his fist into her mouth. She staggered back and reacted by literally throwing lava back at him. "No thank you!" She retorted as he slammed into a wall. She ducked just as three beams of red shot in her direction and Scott bolted around her, sending one of his own blasts toward the mutant he was fighting. Her eyes glanced around her and widened. They were evenly matched. This was bad.

& & &

"My good friend, perhaps I could persuade you to calm yourself." Hank leapt out of the way just as the large tail slammed down where he had been standing. "Or not." He corrected himself and leapt toward Mellencamp.

"I'm gona crush you like a bug!" Mellencamp informed him. Hank leapt onto the wall, bounced off and slammed himself into Mellencamp, causing them both to tumble toward the ground. His fists connected with the scales and he winced in pain, but continued to hit the creature nevertheless.

& & &

Alec dodged a flying piece of debris, caught it before it hit the ground and sent it hurtling back toward the other telepath. Ever dodged it and then created a sword in his hand. Alec mimicked him, blocking the telepathic sword with one of his own. He swung the sword and created a shield just as Ever did.

"On Guard!" Ever called and lunged for Alec's chest. Alec blocked it and sent another piece of metal flying toward Ever who dodged it with little effort.

& & &

"Sky!" Remy called as he reached his daughter. He was a foot away from her when Sinister appeared in front of her.

"She can't hear you, dear daddy." Remy didn't have to turn to recognize the sickening _shink _of Logan extending his claws.

"Pick on someone your own size, bub." Sinister grinned at him.

"Gladly" he replied and launched himself at Logan.

Logan dodged a force bolt and charged at Sinister. Sinister created a force shield and deflected Logan's claws, grinning from ear to ear.

Remy turned back to Sky and grabbed her shoulders. "Sky…Ciel look at moi!" As if she had heard him Sky opened her eyes. But her eyes were no longer emerald green. Instead black eyes narrowed at him and then without warning her fist shot out and connected with the side of his head.

"Merde!" He mumbled as he was thrown to the side. He rolled, landing on his feet and turned to face his daughter.

"Hi daddy." She almost hissed, a sick grin twisting her features.

"Ciel?" he questioned and then she disappeared. He blinked and she reappeared right in front of him.

"Boo" she said and slammed her fist into his face. He flew back a few feet and then leapt back to his feet.

"Sky, stop it!" He cried but she had disappeared again.

"Oh daddy!, don't want to play?" He turned right into her foot. This time he swung back, his fist connecting with her jaw.

"Don do dis," he warned but even he could tell that this Sky…was possessed.

"What's a matter daddy?" she asked, just as he ducked a punch and swung with one of his own. She cried out as his hand connected with her jaw again.

"You leave moi no choice" he mumbled and, closing his eyes, he attacked with everything he had.

& & &

Logan could see Sinister, standing far away from him, but it seemed as if he were miles away, standing on a cliff. This wasn't right…they were underground in a concrete room.

"Sinister!" He called. "Face me like a man."

"I thought we established that." Sinister said and suddenly he was standing right in front of Logan. "We aren't men."

Logan slashed at the mutant and Sinister dodged. He kicked out at Sinister but Sinister caught his leg and grinned. Logan spun, yanking his leg away and slashed at Sinister, only to meet with his force shield. Sinister shot another bolt at Logan and he just barely missed it. Logan roared and launched himself at Sinister who rolled out of the way and sliced Logan's arm.

Logan winced but it healed and he spun toward Sinister again. Sinister was in the air, out of Logan' reach. He laughed and Logan glared at him. He ducked as lightning shot past his head and then using the wall leapt up at Sinister and tackled him to the ground.

& & &

Scott winced as one of Trioccula's beams connected with his leg. So that's what his felt like. He adjusted the strength of his own optic blast and rolling out of the way of three more of Trioccula's he aimed it right at her heart. She ducked but not low enough and the beam sliced right through her neck. She didn't even have time to shriek as her head slid right off. Scott didn't pause. Without glancing back at the corpse he turned to find his wife.

& & &

Bobby was getting dizzy. Sabre was running in circles around him and dodging each blast of ice Bobby sent toward him. He cursed and then an idea hit him. He aimed a beam of ice right at the ground where he predicted Sabre would be next. Sabre slipped on the ice and went crashing into the wall. Bobby didn't let him get back up. Within a moment Sabre was completely encased in a tomb of ice. With one good hit the ice shattered, and Sabre was no longer a problem. Bobby searched the room and his eyes connected with Amara. She was fighting Firefist, fire with fire, and she was losing badly. Without another thought he turned toward her and ran to her aid.

& & &

Amelia appeared an inch away from Storm and hit her right in the face. Storm staggered back and her eyes narrowed. She'd had enough of this. Her head snapped back and her arms extended as the wind picked up. Amelia laughed as another bolt of lightening struck the ground and then suddenly her eyes narrowed. Before she could even scream Storm created a whirlwind and suddenly Amelia was blown apart, literally. Storm sent her particles into the cracks of the wall and smiled to herself. Let her try to form from that! She spun just as a bolt of lightning headed toward her and her eyes widened as she noticed her son fighting Stinger.

& & &

Jean dodged one of Gargouille's talons and then landed a punch of her own. Suddenly Gargouille shrieked and became still. Lifeless her body fell to the ground, crashing and sizzling once it landed. Jean glanced to her left and smiled as her husband lowered his hand away from his visor. She lowered herself to the ground and together they moved to help their teammates.

& & &

Luke dodged a lightning bolt and landed a punch to Stinger's stomach. Stinger doubled over in pain and then shot out another lightning bolt. Without warning it began to rain above Stinger. She and Luke both glared up at the cloud that had formed inside the building and then Luke smiled. He shot a bolt of electricity at Stinger at the exact same time Storm did. The water aided the electricity and Stinger shrieked as her body sparked and exploded like a machines.

"Where's your father?" Storm demanded and Luke spun to find him. His eyes widened and he pointed at Logan.

"Come on!" Storm called and they raced toward Logan.

& & &

Amara dodged another fireball and rolled out of the way before it connected. She leapt to her feet and connected with FireFist's jaw. He stumbled back right into Bobby's arms and within a moment he was frozen solid.

"Oh let me!" Amara ordered and lunged at the solid Firefist. He crashed to the ground in a million pieces. Suddenly Roberto came flying between them. He landed against the wall and sank to the ground.

"Roberto!" Amara called and rushed toward him. Bobby iced himself just before the fiery skeleton of Fever Pitch swung at his head. Bobby caught Fever Pitch's skeletal hand and steam seeped from the connection. Using all the power Bobby could, he forced the ice off of himself and onto Fever Pitch. Fever Pitch screamed as the fire died around his body leaving him just a walking skeleton. Bobby kicked out at it and it crumbled into a pile of bones. He grinned to himself as he turned to help Amara and Roberto, who was now unconscious.

& & &

Jubilee had had enough of Malon. The two were down to fist fighting since their power seemed to be evenly matched. Malon was weakening, probably feeling the effects of the onslaught of explosions Jubilee had sent her. But Jubilee was also having difficulty staying in the game. She had to end this and fast. She ducked one of Malon's punches and swung back with all the strength she could muster. Malon stumbled back and before she could react Jubilee hit her with everything she had.

Malon screamed as her body parts exploded and rained down around her. Jubilee held her stomach and turned away from the gory sight. Her eyes met Bobby's and he waved her over toward him, where apparently, Roberto had been knocked unconscious.

& & &

Neophyte sunk into the ground. Kurt had been watching him carefully and had almost gotten the pattern down. Neophyte would sink into the ground, and appear either behind or right in front of Kurt, depending on where Kurt was looking. He used this to his advantage, faked looking to the right and brought his foot in contact with Neophyte's face as soon as it rose from the ground. Neophyte's head lulled back on the ground. He was knocked unconscious, with half his body still merged to the ground. Kurt winced as he nursed a few of his wounds and then glanced to where his sister still lay. He _bamfed _toward them.

& & &

Hank perched on the wall and waited as Hellencamp rushed toward him. At the last possible second Hank leapt up and out of the creature's way, watching as it ran headfirst into the concrete wall. It stumbled backward, blinked, and then crashed to the ground.

"Mind over matter my dear friend." Hank mumbled. He glanced up and froze as his eyes locked on the two figures in the middle of the room.

& & &

Alec dodged another swipe of Ever's sword and before Ever could react he plunged his own sword into Ever's stomach. Ever's eyes widened as his sword disappeared. His hands clutched his stomach but it was too late, the damage was done. Alec didn't bother to watch as Ever sunk to his knees. Instead he turned his attention to the center of the room. His eyes flashed from a Logan who was fighting Sinister, to Jean, Susan and Scott who were trying to wake Rogue, to Storm and Luke who were making their way toward Logan, to Amara, Bobby and Jubilee who were carrying Roberto to where Jean, Susan, Scott and Rogue were. Kurt _bamfed _beside Scott and stumbled to the ground, clutching his injured side.

Hank stood a few feet from Alec, and was staring in the middle of the room wide-eyed. Without pause Alec swung and stared in awe at what he saw. Remy and Sky were fighting, and by the way they cried out in pain, it looked like it was going to be a battle to the death.

& & &

_**Okay guys, tell me what you think. Next chapter, Remy and Sky's battle and Sinister and Logan's battle. Oh, and sorry if I confused you with all the other villains. All the villains belong to Marvel, and they are all actual X-men villains. Hope I didn't confuse anyone. REVIEW! **_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Special thanks to the following for reviewing! **_

Proud to be an X-Nerd 2216 (Yeah, I thought the names were a little off as well but, that's marvel for you. No disrespect though. Sorry it was confusing but I figured I had to have some fight scenes in here somewhere. Thanks for the review!)

americanhottie33333 (I'm glad you like it. Thanks so much for the review!)

b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc. (Merry Christmas to you too. Thanks for the Review!)

Proud to be an X-Nerd 2216 (Sorry about the Kurt thing, there isn't going to be a kick Remy's butt scene. Thanks for the review though!)

UltimateGammy91 (Here's your update. Thanks for the review!)

allyg1990 (Merry Christmas to you too, and here's my next chapter.)

_**Sadly, this is the **__**last **__**chapter. Hope you all enjoy. tear. **_

_**Chapter fourteen **_

Logan swung at Sinister, connecting with his jaw and sending him flying back into…mist? Something was definitely off. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take over for him. _Sinister is like Mesmero, Mastermind, and Mystique all in one. _He opened his eyes and frowned. He was still surrounded by fog, and Sinister was nowhere to be seen.

"Logan!" Storm's voice echoed to his left and Logan spun. Storm was running toward him, part of her uniform torn and one of her heels broken. She ran toward him with relief written across her face.

"Storm?" Logan asked confused. Blast the fog; he couldn't see anything except him and Storm.

"Where's Sinister? Where's Luke?" he demanded. Storm came beside him and stopped.

"Luke? He was right behind me!" She glanced behind her and that's when it hit Logan.

"Sinister, lift the fog" Storm turned back toward him and grinned. Before Sinister could react Logan's swung, grabbing _Storm _by her neck and shoving her against the wall. He squeezed until Sinister changed back into his black and white self. Logan waited, his claws extended until even the fog died away.

"Kill me Logan," Sinister taunted. "It won't do you any good. By killing me, you kill your granddaughter as well."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Doesn't look that way to me"

"Oh but it is. You see, I'm her off switch. You kill me and you'll never see that sweet girl you knew again. She will be lost to me completely, forever."

Logan's hold tightened and Sinister began to turn a funny shade of blue. "Your bluffin', bub."

Sinister shook his head. "Try it."

Logan shrugged and sunk his claws into Sinister's neck. Sinister's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. Instead of words blood fell from his lips and he sunk to the ground.

The real Storm and Luke stood behind Logan, eyes wide. Logan turned to Luke. "Grab whoever can still fight and search this castle. I can smell Sanders, get Jean. She can help." Luke nodded and raced toward the other X-men.

"What if he was telling the truth?" Storm asked. The two turned to the fight in the middle of the room.

"Guess we're about to find out."

& & &

Remy ducked and rolled out from under Sky. His eyes never left her black orbs, and that sickening grin that had yet to leave her face was turning him cold on the inside. "Stop dis, Ciel!"

"But aren't you having fun, daddy?" Remy ducked another punch and then grimaced when Sky connected with his jaw. Suddenly she stopped, wide-eyed and turned her attention to Sinister just as his body sank to the ground. He was dead. Remy sighed in relief and looked to Sky, but she still had black eyes. Her eyes narrowed and she launched toward him. "You gave me away!" She cried and the smile disappeared. Remy caught her hands in his grip and the two glared at each other. If he released her left arm, it would connect with his face, same with the right. So for the moment, they were at a stand still.

"Remy didn' do no such ting!" He cried. "De Doctor told us you were dead. We told you dat, Ciel. What's gotta into you?"

"I saw it! I saw you hand me to the Doctor! I saw you!" Remy's brow furrowed as he contemplated her words. He had never handed…but he didn't get to finish the thought. Sky used that moment to disappear and reappear to his left with her hand drawn back. She sent him stumbling back a few feet and then she was on him again. He stumbled back and together they collided to the ground. He wrestled with her for a moment and then she disappeared. He leapt to his feet and predicted where her next move would bring her.

He caught her foot before it connected with his side. "You saw Remy givin de doctor de child de doctor had brought moi! I didn't believe him when he said you were dead. So he brought moi a dead baby's body, to prove it. Dat's what you saw moi give back to him." Although how she saw that Remy would never know. Sky seemed to contemplate this but her eyes darkened. That's when he realized that he was holding the bare skin of her leg. Skin to skin. She yanked her leg out from his grasp and swung at him. He staggered back from the punch before he could even bow over in pain she latched onto his uniform collar.

Remy's eyes widened as his entire body turned a familiar shade of pink. "Merde" he mumbled and she glared at him.

"Tell me why you gave me up!" she screamed. "Tell me the truth or so help me I'll let go and you'll blow into a million pieces."

She was using his own power against him! He swore again. "Ciel, you know dat we wanted you. You were our world. Your mere and I love you. Can't you see dat. If none of us cared about you den why did we risk our lives to come down here and save you? You tink we'd do dat over someone we don like? De answer is no. We came down here to rescue you. I don know what Sinister be tellin you, but it's all lies. I swear it, Ciel. I swear it."

Sky watched him for a moment and then her eyes narrowed. With her left hand she let go of his collar and spun, catching Logan's fist in her right hand before he even had the chance to swing. She glared at her grandfather as he too suddenly glowed pink. Sky's grip on Remy tightened and Logan's eyes widened.

"Turn her off, Gumbo" he warned and Gambit looked at Sky.

"You gona kill us, Ciel? Both of us? You let go and you kill your father and your grandfather. Dat what you want?"

Sky closed her eyes for a moment but the pink hue didn't die down. Remy swore and grabbed onto her own coat. Her eyes snapped open and then widened. Now they both were turning a bright shade of pink. "Don make moi do dis, Ciel. Please don make moi do dis." Her eyes locked with his and he knew she could see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Something in her snapped and for a moment, Remy thought she was going to let him go. But instead her eyes narrowed, still coal black and she shook her head. She turned to Logan, still glaring and, pulling the energy away from him, threw him back into Storm, causing the two to tumble out of control. Then she turned back to Remy, latching on with both hands.

The room seemed to be frozen around the two glowing bodies. If either let go, the other would blow up. Remy glared at her and then something in him softened. He glanced at the unconscious Rogue, and then at Logan who was getting back to his feet.

"Fine." Remy mumbled. He closed his eyes and the pink charge around her disappeared. He lowered his head and completely gave up. Her eyes widened. What was he doing?

"I could kill you right now" she informed him. He nodded.

"If you hate moi dat much, guess I deserve it." He didn't say anything else. He didn't have to. Slowly the pink glow around him disappeared. Just as slowly Sky let go of him and took a shaking step back. She shook her head and blinked back tear. When she looked back up at Remy, she looked at him through emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry, daddy." She whispered. He shook his head and without a word pulled her to him.

"Don apologize, Ciel. You didn do anyting wrong. Remy de one who should be sorry. I never should have given up on you."

Sky hugged him close and then together they slowly turned toward the waiting X-men. Alec, Storm, Rogue, and Roberto and Logan seemed to be the only ones around. Alec waited a moment and then moved toward Sky. He wrapped an arm around her as Remy moved toward Rogue.

"Roberto and Rogue are still out." Storm whispered. "But I think they are going to be alright." Remy looked around and then frowned.

"Where are de others?"

As if on cue Kurt ported back into the room, holding Jean and Luke. He released them and turned to Logan and Remy. "We found Sanders. Scott has him. He's vating for you."

Remy and Logan's eyes met and they both turned to Alec. "Keep an eye on her, bub." Logan mumbled. Remy nodded.

"Oui, we have some unfinished business to attend to, no?" and together they walked toward Kurt.

&&&

Sanders was terrified. Unlike Sinister and all of his other minions, Sanders was human. A real live human. No mutation, no powers, nothing to protect himself. One of the X-men stood in front of him, hand rose to what looked like some kind of visor.

"One move and I blow a hole through you." Sanders gulped. He had watched all of the fights on the screens behind him. Therefore, he knew just what these X-men were capable of doing.

As if to make his life worse three more X-men appeared in the room surrounded by blue sulfur. The furry man turned to the man with the visor. "Perhaps ve should give zem a minute." The man nodded and disappeared in blue sulfur, leaving Sanders with…oh shit.

"You know who I am." The gruff man mumbled. "But just so we are clear, the names Wolverine. You tried to kill my granddaughter." With a sickening _shink_ three claws extended from each of his hands.

"Names Gambit" the other mumbled walking slowly toward Sanders. "Member me, mon ami?" Sander's eyes widened. The girl's father. God he was dead.

"Please….I did…"

"What do you say, Gumbo. Shish kabob maybe?" Wolverine flexed his hands as he followed Gambit. Gambit was standing toe to toe with Sanders. He grinned down at the doctor, but it wasn't a pleasant grin. It was a grin full of vengeance.

"Non, I was tinking more of a barbeque." He reached toward Sanders and grabbed his coat.

"Sounds good," Wolverine grinned. Sanders glowed a bright pink. He screamed but it was too late.

& & &

Logan, Remy and Kurt reappeared in the room. For a moment, they were silent. Then slowly Logan turned to Storm and Remy walked over to his wife. Storm nodded at them and then turned to Scott.

"Let's get out of here."

Together Susan and Scott shot out eleven red beams, ten from her fingers and one from his eyes, at the roof. It exploded outward, blowing bits onto the roof and the moonlight and snow flittered through the large hole they had made. Everyone shivered but ignored it. It was time to go home. Storm lifted herself into the air, grabbing Rogue in her arms and passing through the hole. Jean grabbed Susan and followed. Bobby iced a path up to the hole with Jubilee holding onto him. Amara turned on her lava, picked Roberto up, and propelled herself through the hole.

Logan grumbled something, snatched Luke by his collar and grabbed onto Kurt's coat. They disappeared in a smoke of blue sulfur. Hank grinned from ear to ear as Kurt reappeared and grabbed the remaining X-men, except Sky, Remy and Alec.

"Guess that leaves us." Sky whispered. Her eyes connected with Alec and he walked carefully toward them. Remy's eyes narrowed but then he took a deep breath and sighed.

"You better take good care of mon petite fille, comprendre." Alec nodded and opened his arms. Sky kissed Remy on the cheek and walked right into Alec's arm. He held her close to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief to have her near him again.

"I have to tell you," he whispered into her hair. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Good" she whispered back. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you to."

"Just promise not to scare me like that anymore." She nodded and then they turned to Remy.

"Need a lift?" Alec asked grinning. Remy rolled his eyes and turned to Sky. Sky grinned, stepped away from Alec and grabbed her dad. She closed her eyes, still grinning, and then disappeared.

For a moment Alec stood where he was. He looked up at the hole and then realized he was all alone. "Hey!" he called. "Wait for me!"

He lifted himself into the air and through the hole to join the others on the Blackbird. They were finally going home.

& & &

"It would appear that Sinister wanted Sky for the same reason Apocalypse wanted Rogue. To use her powers to collect other mutant powers and then unleash her on the world."

Hank nodded and patted the Professor's shoulder. "Good thing we stopped him." He said and smiled. His eyes traveled to the window they were standing in front of and his gaze locked on something in the back of the house, by the pool. It seemed all the X-men were out at the pool, save Jubilee and Bobby who were busy with their four year old son.

Hank smiled as he watched Remy, Sky, and Rogue.

& & &

"I'm not getting in the pool!" Sky had her hands up, as if warding Remy off. Remy was walking toward her, clad in his black swim trunks, and was pointing at the water.

"Get in, Ciel! De water don bite." Sky shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. Remy rolled his eyes, shrugged, and launched at her. She disappeared just as he would have caught her and reappeared in time to watch him fall face first into the pool. She giggled as he resurfaced and glared at her.

"Too slow, daddy. Maybe you're getting old."

Rogue, who was reclining in a chair beside Kitty in their swimsuits, outright laughed at that. "Hear that, sugar? You're gettin' old."

Remy mumbled something in French and then grinned. Before Sky could turn to see what he was grinning at she felt two arms wrap around her and she found herself tumbling into the water. She surfaced and glared at Alec who had just popped up out of the water.

"Brat!" she cried and splashed him with water. Remy swam over and hi-fived Alec. Her eyes widened.

"You were working for him all along!" she accused and Alec laughed.

"Sorry, honey, but he's more threatening than you." She launched at him, shoving him under water.

"I'll show you more threatening!" she cried but he slipped out from under her and pulled her under with him. They both surfaced and began a splashing war that, within minutes had almost the entire mansion involved.

Remy climbed out of the pool and grinned at Rogue. "You ain't getting me in there." She informed him and he laughed. Without warning he ran toward her and jumped, landing right on top of her. He shook his head and water sprayed all over her, seeping off his body and covering her swimsuit and body in it as well.

"Who says you have to get in de pool to get wet, chere?"

"Swamp rat!" she growled. He sat up and grinned at her.

"Oui, mon chere."

"Run."

Sky laughed as she watched her father run as fast as he could across the yard and away from a furious, dripping, Rogue. Alec wrapped his arms around her stomach and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Do you think that will be us?" he asked and Sky shook her head.

"No, we aren't anything like them."

Alec nodded and then grinned. "Are you sure…cause I'm almost positive you are just as slow as your mother!" Sky shrieked and spun around to him but he captured her lips with his before she could say anything.

"Your dad's right," he mumbled after they separated. "Kissing you is the way to shut you up." Sky smacked him and glanced across the lawn to where Rogue was yelling up into the tree.

"Get down here, swamp rat!"

Remy was up in the tree shaking his head and still dripping from the pool. "Non! Not until chere promises not to kill poor Remy."

Kurt _bamfed _into the pool beside Sky and grinned at her parents. "One big happy family" he said and Sky nodded.

"I couldn't agree more, Uncle Kurt."

_**So that's the end of this really long Fan fiction. Please Review. **_


End file.
